Generation Duelist! Twas the Duel Before Christmas
by Shin-X 25
Summary: Shanoske and his friends are own Christmas vacation, but when Santa Claus' daughter comes to Duel Academy to asked the gang to save her brother and Christmas from the evil Tragoedia and his plans of world domination can the gang save Christmas? R & R
1. Prologue

**Generation Duelist Special-**

**Twas the Duel before Christmas**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. Also this is a Christmas Special so Santa Claus isn't my idea okay.**

**Prologue**

**Twas the night before Christmas and through the night, not a duel monster was stirring not even Pokémon or so you think. With a few days before the gang gets ready for Christmas, an evil being kidnaps Santa's Special Gift, and it's up to the gang to save Christmas. Come join Danielle, Shanoske, Natasha, and the others in an action pack Christmas adventure, this will decide the fate of Christmas in Generation Duelist called: Twas the Duel before Christmas.**

"**Once upon a Christmas every year it's the same and all through the night," A big man in a red and white coat sitting in a big red chair eating cookies a young lady walks in.**

"**Dad, what are you doing up so late you know Christmas is coming soon shouldn't you be sleeping you'll have a busy day tomorrow with only 2 months left." The young girl hugs her father.**

"**O Kristen, it's nothing just going over the list checking it twice what about you. Why are you up and where's your brother at?"**

"**Kris, dad you know how he is playing around the North Pole like he always does at this time. Now dad mom said she wants you for dinner and stop working on the list so come on and put it down and come and eat."**

"**But I am…see!" The beard man shows his stomach trying to suck it in, but his daughter wasn't buying it and his stomach falls down in disapproval.**

"**Dad ma said no more cookies until Christmas Eve you know how she wants you to tone down your weight."**

"**Ha being immortal what health and weight problems your ma known this for years, but okay here I come!"**

**Meanwhile a young boy is skiing across the North Pole where his house is located with an Elf friend.**

"**Kris we better hurry inside you know how your ma gets when we're late for dinner," The elf told the boy who was sad to stop skiing.**

"**Okay I guess your right Lee I just wish mom would stop getting all crazy she act like she's not gonna have us for much longer you know?"**

"**Yea, but your mother wants you at dinner and I can't disappoint her you know how your mother gets so come on!" Lee said in a terrifying voice pushing Kris towards the house.**

**Kris and Lee walks in running into Kristen and his dad who were heading to the dining room.**

"**Dad, Kristen! What are you doing here?" Kris said with a weird look on his face with Lee hiding behind his leg.**

"**You idiot we live here and beside what were you doing outside didn't mom tell you not to go outside before dinner?"**

"**Well what had happened was…" **

"**Dinner's ready everyone!" Their mother calls them all to dinner.**

"**Oooo I'll get back to you on that mom calling!" Kris and Lee zoom pass Kristen to the dining room.**

"**Ugh, little brother!"**

"**Ho-Ho-Ho! It's dinner time come on!" Her father said rubbing his big belly Kristen shakes her head turning around to follow her father when she see a shadowy figure she walks towards the window, but she sees nothing.**

"**Now dear I told you about stressing yourself out about the list you've done this over thousands of times and years on top of that you gotta stop worrying," His wife told him.**

"**Yeah dad mom's right if anything you need to worry about is that sacred box with that power you tell me and Kristen not to mess with." Kris said to his father trying to confront him as Kristen slaps him upside the head. **

"**Yeah dad Kris is right it's just that you should worry about kay now after dinner try and get some sleep and don't worry we'll do some of the work until Christmas."**

"**Okay I guess your right okay everyone let's eat!"**

**Later that night, Kristen was helping her mom cleaning up while Lee and the other elves do their jobs while Kris helps his father into bed.**

"**Well dad it's time for you to get some sleep." Kris said to his dad who was already sleep and snoring loudly as Kris smile shutting the lights off. He walks out and a shadowy figure zoomed into the room where the sacred box was Kris followed where a shadow man formed walking close to the box, "Hey! What are you doing here?"**

**The shadow man attacked Kris with him screaming loudly enough for his mom and sister and even Lee to hear him when they arrived the shadow figure man was holding Kris.**

"**Hey let go of my brother!"**

"**And let go of my husband's box!"**

"**Make me!" The shadow figure said to them going inside of Kris taking him over, "Now I'm Kris!" He jumps out the window and runs towards a helicopter laughing along the way.**

"**No!"**

"**Mom what was so important in that box for someone to steal?"**

"**It was…Christmas Spirit!"**

"**Wait, Christmas Spirit are you serious ma that's what you and dad was guarding?"**

"**Yes Kristen you must go after your brother only a Claus can unlock the ultimate power of the world if the Christmas Spirit is destroyed then all things that coexist with that gift will be destroyed!"**

**Kristen told Lee to watch over her mother and not to worry her dad while she goes to her room she opens a dresser where she pulls a Christmas bag out and deck.**

"**I know someone who can help me let's hope I can convince him to help!" She thought to herself with everything set she spins her finger around and teleport. **


	2. Christmas Vacation

**Generation Duelist Special-**

**Twas the Duel before Christmas**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. Also this is a Christmas Special so Santa Claus isn't my idea okay.**

**Chapter 1 Christmas Vacation**

**1 month later at Duel Academy all the students are preparing for their Christmas Vacation the school is all dressed up in Christmas decorations and all the students waiting to leave and exchanging gifts, but only one students worry about the holidays and not in a Scrooge way.**

**"Aw come on Shanoske why won't you cheer up its Christmas!" Danielle asked him as there walking through the halls of the school.**

**"No Danielle I won't!" Shanoske screamed at her and stop her in her tracks from walking behind him. **

**She walks up to him and asked him why he wouldn't like to spend the holidays with the family.**

**"Danielle don't you get it? I can't I rather stay on the island then endanger you and the others again," He explains to her as there talking a new student watches both of them as they walk pass her.**

**"O give me a break with that bull you've must of forgot you have a child that want you to be with her for Christmas," **

**"Hello Danielle she is 12 years old she'll be fine and I don't want to talk about it at all not one word so drop it!" And he storms off leaving Danielle worried.**

**He walks towards the Duel Arena where the mysterious girl that watched them earlier was standing waiting for Shanoske to come by.**

**"Heya!" The girl jumps in Shanoske's face looking all happy and excited.**

**"Hey what do you want?" He asked her looking at her weird.**

**"I want a duel let's go right now and I'm not accepting no for an answer so you might as well say yes so we can get it over with!" She told him with a serious look.**

**"So you're serious okay I need to blow some steam off any way LET's DUEL!" Shanoske told her loading his deck into his duel disk.**

**"Okay in the spirit of the holidays your move girl!"**

**"The names Kristen, boy! My draw I summon Snow Cat in attack mode!"**

**A cat made out of snow and ice appears on the field.**

**Snow Cat (ATK 500)**

**"When Snow Cat is summoned I can remove 2 more Snow Cat from my deck and sent it to my graveyard with the Snow Cats in my graveyard I can send Snow Cat to the graveyard and Special Summon Snow Panther!" **

**As Kristen's Snow Cat become engulf into snow that transformed into a panther made out of snow and ice.**

**Snow Panther (ATK 1500)**

**I active Snow Stocking I remove all 3 of my Snow Cats from play and Special 3 Snow Kitties in DEF Mode with its special ability you lose 500 life points for each of my Snow Cats removed from play!" **

**Snow Kitty (ATK 100)**

**Shanoske LP 6500**

**"I place 2 cards facedowns your move!"**

**"With pleasure I active Star Blast! I lose 500 points in order to reduce a monster from my hand stars by 2 come on out..."**

**Shanoske LP 6000**

**'Yes bring her out I know your soul,' Kristen thought to herself waiting for Shanoske to summon his monster.**

**"...Dark Magician Girl!"**

**Shanoske and Kristen watch as a shinning beam of light and hearts appears reveal the famous Dark Magician Girl of the Dark Magician Family rises from her card giving a beautiful wink at Kristen.**

**"Yes I see your Dark Magician Girl and for right now I want her to wait in the background I reveal a Trap Card Snow Globe!" Kristen smiled activating her trap card, "This trap surrounds Dark Magician Girl and traps her in this globe and she becomes a trap card that you can't use until your 5th turn by then you'll lose!"**

**A giant snow globe surrounds Dark Magician Girl as she scream in shock to see that she's trap in the snow globe and can't get to Shanoske.**

**"Okay I see what's going on I active the Spell Card Underworld Circle! I hope you like that trapping my Dark Magician Girl because she's going to be safe from the Underworld Circle," He explained to her, "It destroys all monsters on the field and during each of our turn we can summon any monster on that's remove from play so remove from play all monster cards in your deck, hand, and graveyard and let the duel begin I'll start first come on out Tempest Magician in ATK Mode!"**

**Tempest Magician (ATK 2200)**

**A beautiful magical magician in a blue outfitted dress holding a reaper staff appears on the field.**

**"I active the special ability of Tempest Magician I can add a Spell Counter on her and also by discard any number of cards I can add Spell Counter onto Tempest Magician I'm discarding 3 cards to put 3 more Spell Counters on Tempest Magician!" Shanoske explained discarding 3 cards from his hand to the graveyard, "She's ready now I active Tempest Magician's Special Ability I remove all 4 of the Spell Counters from play to inflict 2000 points of damage! Tempest Slash!"**

**Four pink orbs released themselves from Tempest Magician's body becoming pink beams of light that transferred to Tempest Magician's Scythe Staff as she slashes the air sending the pink beams of light towards Kristin's side of the field hitting her.**

**Kristen LP 6000**

**"Now for the real attack! Attack Tempest Magician!"**

**Tempest Magician held her staff in the air as the scythe disappears from her staff becoming an invisible stream hitting Kristen.**

**Kristen LP 3800**

**"I'll end my turn!"**

**"Okay my turn and I'm summoning out Snow Lion!"Kristen replied pulling a card from her graveyard slamming it on her duel disk slot, "With Snow Lion on the field I can remove Snow Panther from the game and inflict 1500 points of damage to your life points!"**

**Snow Lion LV6 (ATK 2600)**

**A fierce lion made out of snow appears on the field growling at Shanoske as Kristen actives it special ability an image of the Snow Panther appears and Snow Lion bites into the card image shattering shooting snow pebbles at Shanoske as he brace from the impact.**

**Shanoske LP 4500**

"**What kind of cards are you using I've never seen anything like this before!"**

"**And you won't again attack Snow Lion destroy Tempest Magician!"**

**Shanoske LP 4100**

"**Snow Lion's Special Ability activates I discard 2 Spells and I can destroy one Spell or Trap not only that I cancel its effect that means your Underworld Circle is canceled and destroyed so that means all our monsters our returned to the graveyard and deck!"**

"**That means I can't use its effect!"**

"**I reveal my facedown card Snow Assault remember I have 7 creatures with Snow in its name you take 500 points of damage!"**

**Shanoske LP 600**

"**It's my turn I play Card of Sanctity we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands! Next up I play Mystical Space Typhoon I destroy your Snow Globe! Now Dark Magician Girl be free!"**

"**So what is that gonna do?"**

"**I'll do this I play Magical Dimension I give up Dark Magician Girl in order to summon Dark Magician Girl 2 and with my Spell card I can destroy one card on the field like your Snow Lion!"**

**Dark Magician Girl 2 waves her wand and blast the Snow Lion shattering while Kristen covers from the blast.**

"**Dark Magician Girl 2, attack Kristin directly!"**

**Kristen LP 1200**

"**My Dark Magician Girl 2 carries Dark Magician Girl with her! I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**It's my turn!"**

"**No it's not I reveal my facedown card Ring of Destruction I attach it to Dark Magician Girl 2!"**

"**But you'll be destroying her she won't forgive you and you'll lose!"**

"**No, Dark Magician Girl 2 knows I love her and cherish her and she knows I will do anything to protect her! That's why I reveal Ring of Defense I'll be protect, but Dark Magician Girl 2 will attack you!"**

**Kristen LP 0**

"**Great then your exactly who I need to help me!" Kristen gets up dusting herself off smiling.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**It's it obvious Shanoske?" Shanoske turned around to see Danielle standing there, "Come on she came for us am I right Kristen?"**

"**Yes something's terrible has happened and it involves my younger brother, Kris." Kristen begins to explain everything to Danielle and Shanoske. Meanwhile while Kristen explains everything the others are at the ferry setting off.**

"**So Julie you and Omari are going where for Christmas?" Tatyana asked them.**

"**Well we're going to Daytona Beach why not spend Christmas with the fam down there!" She replied back.**

"**I guess Porscha, Jay, Yale, Latisha, and Jesse are going home for the holidays am I right?" Tatyana asked them as they nod, "Well okay then write and call for the holidays then." They all board the ferry waving goodbye to Tatyana and Ericko who were standing at the edge of the port.**

"**Come on Tatyana, we gotta go meet up with Natasha and the others!"**

"**I'm coming don't rush me!"**

"**Wait you're Santa Claus' daughter and your brother Kris is Santa's son?" Shanoske couldn't believe what he just heard from Kristen almost in a shock of amaze.**

"**Yes that's correct!"**

"**Okay not to offend you, but I can't believe this I stopped believing in Santa Claus since I was 14 years old!" Danielle told Kristen as Shanoske and Kristen looked at her stupid, "What I'm just saying!"**

"**Ugh, I can see that your idiot!" Shanoske replied rubbing his head, "So Kristen why do you need our help and on top of that why you didn't choose Yugi he's the legendary duelist the King of Games instead of us?"**

"**Yeah, but no time I just thought about yall you've guys save the world too and it went unnoticeable except to us!"**

"**Okay says this Christmas Spirit thing is real what do you want us to do about it?"**

"**Well first we'll have to visit Maximillion Pegasus; he knows everything the box as well he came to us about it!"**

"**Hey Natasha, Sasha there you are!" Ericko ran towards them.**

"**O Ericko hey where's my father?"**

"**He might be at the Duel Arena like usual!" A boy said to them wearing a black coat.**

"**O hey Jake you're not going home for Christmas?" Sasha asked him.**

"**Not yet anyway in the meantime let's go find Danielle and Shanoske I heard them arguing early today about the holidays," Jake interrupted them walking pass them.**

"**Okay Kristen we'll help just me and Danielle we can't endanger anyone else!" Shanoske explained to the girls.**

"**No that's not right we have to tell the others!"**

"**No way I, can't let the others risk their lives to help save everyone!" **

"**Well whatever you guys are talking about we're going with you anyway so that's out of the question!" Shanoske, Kristen, and Danielle turn around to Jake standing there with Natasha, Sasha, Ericko and Tatyana who weren't please to hear what Shanoske was discussing.**

"**We're going with you; dad and you can't stop us!"**

"**I agree!"**

"**And Shanoske you know me by now you can't stop me even if you wanted to!" Tatyana said to him with her arms folded tapping her foot.**

"**Damn looks like they're going Kristen okay we'll get ready meet us at the Slifer Red Dorm in 10 minutes."**

"**Yes!" The girls high fived each other after Shanoske left with the guys in disappointment.**

**Ten Minutes passed and the girls arrived outside of the Slifer Red Dorm where the boys stood outside waiting.**

"**Okay Kristen I can call in for a jet it'll be here within minutes," Jake explained to her.**

"**No need everyone come close to me I'll teleport us to Industrials Illusion!" Everyone surrounds her as she wave her hand blue snowy dust surrounds them as the teleport leaving behind snow.**

**They finally arrived within matter of seconds everyone except for Kristen were shocked and couldn't believe what just happened to them they all brush themselves off and walked towards the building while a man is watching them from the highest point of the building.**

"**So now that were here how do we get inside it's not like Pegasus knew we were coming?" Shanoske asked her. **

"**O trust me when you have the gift like my father you know that anything is possible like right now," Kristen walks toward the Security Guard, but before he had anything to say a voice from the intercom told him to let the gate open and let them in, "See what I mean!"**

"**He's in his office on the top floor here's your pass," The man tell her giving her a pass to get into the building.**

"**Well what are you waiting for come on let's go!" **

"**She's got the magic touch!" Danielle said to Tatyana.**

"**Yea I wonder can I get that for Seto you know how he is sometimes!"**

"**I know and when Shanoske get like that I tell you sometimes hard to deal with!"**

"**Still standing here!" Shanoske said to the girls as the giggle with each other Ericko tries to cool him down.**

**They finally make their way to the top floor where Pegasus' right-hand-man Croquet let them in and introduced them while Maximillion Pegasus was standing beside his desk looking out the window.**

"**Mercy, Croquet you may leave now," He told Croquet as he bows and walks out closing the door behind them.**

"**Maximillion Pegasus, you know why I'm here?" Kristen asked him as he nods his head, "It's about the box you gave us!"**

"**I know I've sense it after it was stolen, but Christmas Spirit isn't the only thing that you've have to worry about Kristen you remember that day I visit your house that Christmas Eve and I discovered some secrets in the North Pole apparently I discovered the Christmas Spirit and in doing so I made cards that captured that spirit."**

"**Yes, I remember you said that my father is the only one that can control that power, well a Claus anyway."**

"**Well I noticed that your brother Kris is not with you so I'm thinking that monster captured him to use the power and ruin Christmas all over the world!"**

"**Wait excuse me Mr. Pegasus, but could losing Christmas Spirit means to the world beside everyone in the world don't care like they use to anyway?" Shanoske interrupted them.**

"**Ah, Shanoske I know all about you and your group you remind me of Yugi Muto and his friends, you asked I will tell Christmas Spirit is the close to hope if that's gone no one will believe and…."**

"…**there's goes hope!" Danielle added on**

"**Correct, once hope is gone joy, happiness, pleasure, any feeling of goodness and peace will be gone and not only that people will die mainly your father Kristen and very well your mother."**

**Kristen was shocked to hear the last thing Pegasus just told her she begins crying and falling to her knees Pegasus walks over to her and tries to confront her.**

"**Okay is there any way to stop them?" Jake asked.**

"**And what monster took Kristen's brother from her?" Ericko added on.**

"**Falux, I should've stopped him when I had a chance and I didn't."**

"**What exactly did he do?" Natasha asked him.**

"**He used to work for me he was a Card Designer as you know I've created cards that I won't release to the public and he hacked my files and found out about everything he confronted me and I wouldn't tell him anything nor give him access so he took matters into his own hands, but I don't know how he used magic to control Kris, but you have to stop him!"**

"**Okay we'll help, but Pegasus tell me there's something else I think there's things guarding form complete destruction from Christmas Spirit!"**

"**That's great all, but it's wasn't Falux who taken control of my brother though!" Kristen tells the others.**

"**What do you mean?" Pegasus asked her.**

"**I'm saying whatever possessed Falux it's true Falux did hack your file, but not by his own free will it was something else something dark!"**

"**Interesting I'll have to do more research on that fact!" **

"**Okay we'll figure that out later right now Pegasus where is the location of the stones we need to protect?" Shanoske reminded them.**

"**Yes of course, there are 5 places I located tower that needs protection 1****st**** Los Angeles, California, 2****nd**** New York City, New York, 3****rd**** Paris, France, 4****th**** Rome, Italy, and 5****th**** and final location Tokyo, Japan!"**

"**We gotta go all over the world and let me guess we gotta be back before Christmas am I right?" Tatyana asked as Pegasus nods his head he walks over to his desk and give them commutations devices and locators.**

"**Okay here's the plan we split into a group of two we'll save Tokyo Japan for last since it'll be the last tower more hard to destroy! Okay me and Danielle we'll head to New York City, Jake you and Kristen head to Los Angeles since we're here, Tatyana and Ericko you two head to Paris and Natasha and Sasha I want you guys to check out Rome."**

"**Okay got it, Kristen can you teleport us all to our different locations?" Danielle asked her.**

"**Well I can try I send you and Shanoske to New York City, but the other locations are gonna be a little bit hard, but I can handle it."**

"**Before you guys go stay in contact with me I will warn you if anything happens or not!" Pegasus warns them before Kristen teleports Danielle and Shanoske.**

**Kristen's powers teleported Shanoske and Danielle in Time Square as they begin to start the search the headed down to the subway station meanwhile Tatyana and Ericko headed to Paris first by private jet thanks to Pegasus while Natasha and Sasha were dropped off in Rome.**


	3. Paris, France

**Generation Duelist Special-**

**Twas the Duel before Christmas**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. Also this is a Christmas Special so Santa Claus isn't my idea okay.**

**Chapter 2 Paris, France**

**Tatyana and Ericko arrived in Paris, but just as soon as they arrived Tatyana completely forgot why they were there when she saw all the fashion stores while Ericko tried to pull Tatyana away two strangers walks passed them as in a rush.**

"**Hello Ericko-boy can you hear me those two people you need to follow them my two locations are the Place Vendôme and the Eiffel Tower and my sensors are telling me that that's where those two are heading stop them now!" Pegasus warned them.**

"**Tatyana come on Pegasus said we need to follow those two people right now so let's go!" Ericko pulling her leg as she holds tightly to the door of a fashion store.**

"**Fine let's go then after we're gonna shopping and your coming with me too so come on I'll take the Eiffel Tower and what's the other place Pegasus said?"**

"**It's the um Place Vendôme."**

**While Ericko and Tatyana were busy talking and coming up with a plan the two strangers headed to a restaurant and sat down one of them open their backpack and took out a computer and turned it on and Kris appeared, but with a darker cold side to him wearing a dark armor.**

"**My lord we've arrived in Paris where the two stones you've asked us to located?"**

"**You fool your sitting at one of the landmarks right now the Place Vendôme. That fool Pegasus came to my house when I was young and gave my father the box and the instructions to find them and I knew when I was young that it'll be special he warned us not to open it and he made a big mistake now that I'm older I will obtain that power as my own just as soon as you two fools do my bidding!" Kris tells them cutting off commutations before neither of them could say anything.**

"**Well damn Scott, we're freezing out here in Paris and he's sitting at home chillin!" **

"**Yeah, Alana you go to the Eiffel Tower I'll stay here."**

"**Sure try not to destroy everything we need to hurry everything must be completed before Christmas Day can you handle that?"**

"**Of course you just hurry now."**

**While the two were talking Tatyana and Ericko were sitting at the table behind them in ****disguises pretending to read a newspaper. Meanwhile Alana had called a taxi while Scott heads over to the Place ****Vendôme Tatyana decides to follow Alana while Ericko follows Scott. When Scott finally arrives at the Place Vendôme Ericko stood in front of him.**

"**And you are?" Scott asked him.**

"**I'm here to stop you I know what you're planning and you and Alana won't get away with it at all."**

"**Let me guess Maximillion Pegasus sent you to stop us that means you're a duelist correct?"**

"**And if I am I won't let you get your hand on the stone why would you ruin Christmas anyway what could you possibly gain from disturbing the order of the world?"**

"**If you want to find out then duel me right here now!" Scott pulls out his duel disk and loads his deck up preparing for the duel.**

"**Ericko-boy watch out for Scott he uses a Vylon Deck those cards are tricky they work well with Equip Spells if you can shut down his Spells you can win, but who knows what else is up his sleeve," Pegasus warned Ericko who loads his deck into his duel disk.**

**DUEL!**

**Ericko LP 8000**

**Scott LP 8000**

"**Okay Scott I'll take the first move if you don't mind!" Ericko announced drawing a card from his deck, "I summon Spell Reactor **● **RE and place 3 cards facedown your move!"**

**A mechanical dragon with razor sharp claws and rocket launchers on its stomach appeared on the field. **

**Spell Reactor **● **RE LV3 (ATK 1200)**

"**Okay Spell Reactor so you're trying to stop my Spells only once per turn I hope you know the right choice when it comes to my Vylon Deck!"**

"**So what about it doesn't matter you're still gonna lose anyway!"**

"**Okay if you say so I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen! When this card is activated and I have no monsters on my field I can Special Summoned a Fairy Type from my hand!"**

**But before Scott could activate his Spell Card Ericko counter's with his Spell Reactor **● **RE's Special Ability, "That's where I activate Spell Reactor's Special Ability I negate that Spell and you take 800 life points!"**

**Spell Reactor **● **RE release a barrage of missiles hitting the surrounding area of where Scott was standing as he brace from impact.**

**Scott LP 7200**

"**Exactly what I wanted you to do because I play Hecatrice by discarding this card from my field I play Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen again! Now let's try this again I can Special Summon a Fairy like this one…"**

**Scott activate his Spell Card changing the field into a giant ancient hall feel with flowers and Greek statues with a throne appearing in the back of Scott and above them a clear blue sky. **

**Ericko was shocked to see Valhalla back on the field, but when Scott summoned a monster by the effect of Valhalla a giant white angel with red orange wings appeared on the field everyone by the Place ****Vendôme ran from the surroundings.**

"**What hell is that?"**

"**This card is called Archlord Kristya usually I need 4 Fairy Type to Special Summoned this card from my hand, but I don't need it when I have Valhalla now I summon Vylon Vanguard in ATK Mode and the Spell Double Summon I summon Vylon Cube!"**

**Two machine monsters one in the shape of a cube with a bright shining light appeared next to a machine with 2 armor shoulder pads.**

**Archlord Kristya LV8 (ATK 2800)**

**Vylon Vanguard LV4 (ATK 1400)**

**Vylon Cube LV3 (ATK 800)**

"**Damn three monsters in one turn what am I gonna do?"**

"**Ericko-boy you're gonna have to have stop them now I hope you have a plan right here because if not you'll lose 3800 that'll but you at half!"**

"**I just hope Tatyana doing better than me!"**

**Alana and Tatyana both arrived at the Eiffel Tower, but Alana was ahead of Tatyana while she slowly followed behind her without being seen, but Alana knew she was followed and tried to trick Tatyana.**

"**Dang, where'd she go?"**

"**Right behind you bitch what do you want I don't have time for your bull crap!"**

"**I know what you're up too and I won't allow it I won't let you take Christmas from anyone!" **

"**Ha you think you can stop me with what because if you think I'm gonna get my hands dirty fighting you then you think wrong, but if you can duel I'm ready!"**

"**Good I had that in mind as well Pegasus wouldn't had sent us if he knew that you wouldn't duel you know it's the holidays and I really don't want to fight you, but I will in order to stop you!"**

**DUEL!  
><strong>

**Tatyana LP 8000**

**Alana LP 8000**

"**Well beauty before beast!" Alana said to her drawing a card.**

"**Who the hell you calling ugly you skunk bitch!" Tatyana replied steaming and all wild up.**

"**You the only one here aren't you? Anyway I summon Gishki Diver in Defense Mode and place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

**Water appears in front of Alana as a sea serpent with scoop diving gear holding a harpoon in a defense position appeared on the field.**

**Gishki Diver LV4 (DEF 1800)**

"**You talk big that's all you got man this is gonna be easy I activate the Field Spell Ancient Forest and summon Witch of the Black Forest!"**

**Tatyana slides the Field Spell in her Field Spell Zone as the entire scenery of the Eiffel Tower disappears as giant magical forest surrounds the girls with the appearance of 3 eyes woman with purple hair and feathers coming from both side of her head wearing a black cloak.**

**Witch of the Black Forest LV4 (ATK 1100)**

"**Now with Ancient Forest any monsters that are in Defense Mode are switched to Attack Mode and if it's a flip effect it's negated now Witch of the Black Forest attack Gishki Diver!"**

**The Ancient Forest's Special Ability switched Gishki Diver to attack mode as Witch of the Black Forest points both of her hands sending a purple lighting blast shattering the monster as Alana covers from the attack.**

**Alana LP 7400**

**Tatyana got excited that she inflicted damaged to Alana, but she was prepared she reveal her Trap Card **

"**I activate the trap Gishki Code of Conduct when this card is activated I'll show you a Gishki monster like Gishki Shadow and I draw 1 card, but that's not all I can Ritual Summon from my deck until my End Phase not only that when Gishki Diver is destroyed by battle I can Special Summon a Gishki Monster and I choose Gishki Abyss now when Gishki Abyss is summoned I can add a Gishki monster with 1000 Defense or lower and I choose Gishki Vanity!"**

**Within seconds Alana was able to summon 2 monsters to her side of the field a Magical Monk stood praying and man shark stood his guard up.**

**Gishki Abyss LV2 (DEF 500) **

**Gishki Vanity LV2 (ATK 1000)**

"**Okay Ancient Forest destroys Witch of the Black Forest, but before I end my turn I place 2 cards facedown! Now Ancient Forest will destroy Witch of the Black Forest, and I'll activate her effect to bring Rose Fairy and she can be Special Summoned when she's added from my deck to my hand!"**

**Just as Tatyana explained her Field Spell destroyed her Witch of the Black Forest letting her witch activate her Special Ability allowing Tatyana to pull her Rose as she summons the little white and pink fairy who smiles at Alana.**

**Rose Fairy LV3 (ATK 600)**

"**Okay it's my turn and let me show you my Evigishki Ritual Monsters you'll be surprise by them I activate the Spell card Gishki Aquamirror with this card I can Ritual Summon, but the problem is that I have no Evigishki Monsters in my hand for this Spell to work."**

**Alana activates her Spell Card as magical mirror appears with water waves surrounding the mirror. **

"**Then why activate that Spell card anyway?"**

"**You must of forgotten about my Gishki Code of Conduct when it's activated I can Ritual Summon a monster from my deck and I'll use Gishki Shadow as the whole Ritual requirements I can Ritual Summon…Evigishki Soul Orge!"**

**Evigishki Soul Orge LV8 (ATK 2800)**

**Water begins rushing from the Evigishki Ritual Spell Card Tatyana covers, but in a blink of an eye an Aqua Amphibian man-like Beast jumps out right in front of Rose Fairy and Tatyana.**

"**And you was calling me ugly please your creatures are uglier than mines, wait scratch that mines are pretty you're ugly!"**

"**What bitch please these creatures are better looking than you!"**

"**Don't flatter yourself skunk make your move!"**

"**I will I summon Gishki Beast when Gishki Beast is summoned I can Special Summon a Gishki monster like Gishki Shadow I activate Gishki Ceremonial Aquamirror I Ritual Summon Evigishki Tetrogre and I'll use Gishki Shadow again for the whole Ritual and next I summon Divine Whale this card can be Special Summoned when I have 2 Water and I do!"**

**Alana still wasn't done with her plans she summoned a water amphibian lion beast who due to his Special Ability allowed her to Special Summon another sea serpent, but was dressed as Shaman she then activated a another water mirror as it drowns the sea serpent shaman in its place a man-like aqua serpent with armored body armor and twin cannons appeared and lastly she summoned a giant killer whale with a horn appeared.**

**Divine Whale LV8 (ATK 2600)**

**Gishki Beast LV4 (ATK 1500)**

**Gishki Abyss LV2 (ATK 800)**

**Evigishki Tetrogre LV6 (ATK 2600)**

"**Now I Evigishki Tetrogre destroy her Rose Fairy!"**

"**Not so fast I activate a Trap Card called Power Frame Rose Fairy and Evigishki Soul Orge and Rose Fairy has the same attack, but don't think that's all your attack is negated as well.**

**Tatyana revealed her Trap Card as 2 glass silver box appeared on the field closing both Rose Fairy and Evigishki Tetrogre as the Trap Card drains the attack of Soul Orge giving Rose Fairy the same attack points.**

"**Okay then Evigishki Soul Orge destroy Rose Fairy!"**

**Tatyana LP 7800**

"**Now the rest of my monsters attack her directly!"**

**With Tatyana left open to a direct attack Tatyana reveal her Spell Card sending out four colored goats leaving only 1 left for Tatyana to survive, "I don't think so I activate Scapegoat I can Special Summon 4 Scapegoat tokens in Defense Mode which leaves me just one left! Now with the end of your turn Ancient Forest will destroy all of your monsters that battled this turn!"**

"**I don't think so I activate Mystical Space Typhoon I destroy your Field Spell and their goes it's effect! Now I end my turn with a facedown!"**

**Before Ancient Forest's Special Ability could activate Alana activates her Mystical Space Typhoon sending hurricane water typhoon destroying her Field Spell.**

"**Damn, Pegasus do you have any ideas she have five monsters on the field and I have only one Scapegoat is there a weakness I can find or pull out?"**

"**Sorry I'm looking up her profile, but she has never lost because of her quick ability to summon and destroy her opponents within seconds you're lucky you made it out this turn!" **

"**Thanks I'll figure something out," Tatyana draws a card from her deck and look at her hand, "Okay I got it Graceful Charity I draw 3 card and send 2 to the Graveyard now I play the Ritual Spell End of the World and I have 2 of the requirements in my Graveyard Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals and Djinn Presider of Rituals!"**

**With the activation of Tatyana's Ritual Spell blue flames surrounds the Eiffel Tower sending blue flames high in sky.**

"**Wait you can Ritual Summon from within your graveyard?"**

"**Yes I can by removing them both from play, but you're making me summoning the one I swore I wouldn't summoned it, but I will I Ritual Summon Demise, King of Armageddon!"**

**From the activation of the Ritual Spell a black armored fiend with a giant white and black axe appeared on the field in front of Alana and her monsters.**

**Demise, King of Armageddon LV8 (ATK 2400)**

"**O no not that one!"**

"**Yes this one I pay 2000 life points to destroy all cards on the field!"**

**Within moments Tatyana pays 2000 of her life points as Demise swung his axe sending a blue inferno, but Alana countered revealing her Trap Card.**

"**I won't let you Evigishki Protection Mirror! It's remove my Ritua Ritual Monsters from play until your end phase!"**

**Tatyana LP 5800**

"**Okay, but I play Polymerization I fuse together Marie the Fallen One and The Forgiving Maiden in order to Fusion Summon St. Joan now both will attack directly!"**

**Tatyana sends 2 of her monsters in her hand to the Graveyard a maiden nun and a demonic angel revealing a warrior armored woman with a long slim sword prepares for attack.**

**St. Joan LV8 (ATK 2800) **

**Alana LP 2200**

"**Now it's your move let's see what you got!"**

"**You'll pay for this you will pay! My move my two Evigishki Ritual Monsters and next up I play the Evigishki Spell Forbidden Arts of the Gishki now I give up your Demise, King of Armageddon in order to Ritual Summon Evigishki Mind Ogress!"**

**Alana smiles activating her Spell Card as the mirror points at Demise engulfing him in water as another one of Alana's Evigishki Ritual Monster appeared a woman suited up in fish scale armor rides a giant fish winged spider legs monster.**

**Evigishki Mind Augus LV6 (ATK 2500)**

"**Wait how this possible your monster was summoned with my monster impossible?"**

"**Because of my Ritual Spell it lets me use monster from either player's side of the field as a sacrifice, now I can't attack and his attack is halved, but I place one card facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Okay it's my turn!"**

"**And with it I play Threatening Roar you can't conduct a battle phase!"**

"**Fine I place 2 cards facedown and then I summon Spirit of the Breeze in Defense Mode and end my turn!"**

**A yellow windy fairy spirit appeared holding her arms over her face for protection.**

**Spirit of the Breeze LV3 (DEF1800)**

"**It's my go and I'll attack!"**

"**I don't think so reveal Zero Gravity all of our monsters are visa versa!"**

**Tatyana trap forces the monsters to switch their position as each monster were force to move their position.**

**St. Joan LV8 (DEF 2000) **

**Spirit of the Breeze (ATK 0)**

**Evigishki Mind Augus (DEF 2000)**

**Evigishki Soul Orge (DEF 2800)**

**Eviritua Tetrogre (DEF 2100)**

"**Damn I guess I'll end my turn with another facedown!"**

"**My go and now Spirit of the Breeze give me a 1000 additional life points! Next up I summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge next I'm tuning Rose, Warrior of Revenge with Spirit of the Breeze…When Ancient Light of the Forest call for freedom it brings forth light…Synchro Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon!"**

**Tatyana LP 6800**

**Rose, Warrior of Revenge LV4 (ATK 1600)**

**Ancient Fairy Dragon LV7 (ATK 2100)**

**Rose, Warrior of Revenge spins around as she turns into 4 green Synchro rings surrounding Spirit of the Breeze as she turns into 3 white stars in a bright light a magical dragon appears with pink gorgeous fairy wings and green hair appears.**

"**You think your gonna attack I think not Thunder of Ruler you cannot conduct battle phase sorry bout that it look like you wasted a Synchro Summon!"**

**Alana's traps sent a jolt of lighting in the middle of the field preventing Tatyana's monsters from attacking her.**

"**I don't need to attack I activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's Special Ability to Special Summon… Regulus in Defense Mode and place a card facedown and switch St. Joan to Attack Mode and end my turn!"**

**Regulus LV4 (DEF 1000)**

**Lion appears from the card with horn on top of his head with battle armor all around as he lay down in front of Tatyana.**

"**You know Tatyana this been fun, but I'm tired of playing with you there's thing you don't understand about Christmas nor the world and things Pegasus should've told you before you face mysterious people because I have this card!" Alana begins to glow blue as she pulls a card from her deck a wave of water gushes around the tower, "Do you remember the Egyptians Gods…Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon of Ra?"**

"**Yes I remember them why do you ask?"**

"**Because Pegasus didn't tell you there's other than just those 3 other Divine-Beast and I'll show you now I give up all 3 Evigishki in order to Summon Pacific Evigishki – God of the Titan Ocean!"**

"**What other Divine-Beasts?"**

**Alana offers all 3 of Evigishki Ritual Monster to summon creature looking like the Greek god Poseidon Sea Serpent man like monster as it towers over the Eiffel Tower as Tatyana look on in shock and fear. **


	4. DivineBeasts

**Generation Duelist Special-**

**Twas the Duel before Christmas**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. Also this is a Christmas Special so Santa Claus isn't my idea okay.**

**Chapter 3 Divine-Beasts**

"**Now Ericko prepare you lose I'm Synchro Summoning I tune Vylon Cube with Vylon Vanguard…When the Light and Machine form it brings to life to all others it's show the new force it brings Synchro Summon…Vylon Delta!"**

**Vylon Cube splits apart turning into 3 Synchro rings surrounding Vylon Vanguard as Vanguard turns into 4 white stars turning into a giant flashing light a new Vylon took place where the 2 were a new machine with sharp shoulder blade wings and strong big fist waiting to attack.**

**Vylon Delta LV7 (ATK 1700)**

"**Now, Vylon Delta attack Spell Reactor!**

**Vylon Delta by Scott's command Vylon slams both its fist into Spell ****Reactor **● **RE shattering him into pieces or so he thought Ericko reveal his facedown card.**

**Ericko LP 7500**

"**I reveal my facedown Damage Summon my Reactor isn't destroyed and I pay 800 Life Points to Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from my hand like Trap Reactor **● **Y FI in Attack Mode!"**

**With Spell Reactor **● **RE still standing Ericko was able to another Reactor the Trap Reactor **● **YFI a green helicarrying machine creature flew over Spell Reactor **● **RE.**

**Trap Reactor **● **Y FI LV4 (DEF 1800)**

**Ericko LP 6700**

"**Now, Archlord Kristya attack Spell Reactor!"**

**Ericko LP 5100**

**Scott once again set his target to Spell ****Reactor **● **RE thinking he destroyed Spell Reactor an explosion was crossed in between them, but Ericko was able to summon another Reactor…Summon Reactor **● **SK.**

"**I reveal my facedown card Fake Explosion now due it my monster can't be destroyed by battle and I can Special Summon …Summon Reactor **● **SK in Attack Mode!"**

**Summon Reactor **● **SK LV5 (ATK 2000)**

"**I'm not done either I have another facedown and I reveal Foolish Revival I select Vylon Cube and bring it face up defense mode and now that's where my Summon Reactor comes in you take 800 points damage!"**

**Just as quick as Ericko summoned his monster he revealing his Trap Card pulling Vylon Cube from Scott's Graveyard, but Summon Reactor ** **SK's Special Ability inflicting damage to Scott releasing a range of missiles hitting Scott. **

**Scott LP 6400**

"**I'll end my turn!"**

"**It's my turn and I switch both Trap and Spell Reactors in Defense Mode and end my turn with a facedown!"**

"**You talked big, but I see you can't handle it I summon Vylon Hapto and tune Vylon Cube…When a square of light create a new shape it lights brings forth a new title Synchro Summon…Vylon Sigma!"**

**With Vylon Cube on the field Scott summoned another monster a white yellowed armored machine appeared next to Vylon Cube, as Summon Reactor**● **SK released another barrage of missiles hitting Scott. **

"**Wait a minute remember you summoned again you take 800 life points!"**

**With another Vylon monster on the field Vylon Cube became 3 Synchro rings surrounding Vylon Hapto as Vylon Hapto turns into 4 white stars in a bright light the two monsters became a new monster of electricity a new white machine appeared shooting jolts from his body.**

**Scott LP 5600**

**Vylon Hapto LV4 (ATK 1800)**

**Vylon Sigma LV7 (ATK 1800)**

"**Remember again you summoned you lose 800 more life points!" **

**Once again Summon Reactor **● **SK release another barrage of missiles hitting Scott once more.**

**Scott LP 4800**

"**Thanks to you I was able to Synchro Summon now I activate the Spell Vylon Material and I can equip it to my Vylon Sigma!"**

**Once again due to Spell Reactor **● **RE's Special Ability destroys Scott's Spell Card and sending another missile barrage to him.**

"**Not so fast I negate with Spell Reactor's Special Ability!"**

**Scott LP 4000**

"**I knew you would I wanted you to negate that ability because Vylon Material has another Special Ability and guess what I'm adding another one to my hand and once again I add it to Vylon Sigma!"**

**Vylon Sigma (ATK 2400)**

"**First Archlord Kristya will destroy Summon Reactor!"**

**By his command Scott's Archlord Kristya goes in for the attack, but Ericko was ready.**

"**If you remembered Summon Reactor has a Special Ability I can negate the attack and next up I reveal Delta Reactor I send Summon Reactor Spell Reactor and Trap Reactor in order to Special Summon…Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!"**

**By negating Archlord Kristya's attack using Summon Reactor ●RE defends his fellow Reactor and then Ericko counters with his Trap Card as all 3 of his Reactors formed together creating a new machine with different parts from each Reactors.**

**Flying Fortress SKY FIRE LV8 (ATK 3000)**

"**I'll end my turn by switching Vylon Delta in Defense Mode!"**

"**Okay it's my go Flying Fortress SKYFIRE's Special Ability I activate its Special Ability and discard a card from my hand and destroy a monster like your Archlord Kristya!"**

**Flying Fortress SKTFIRE release a giant missile hitting Archlord Kristya as it shatters into many pieces.**

"**You think that'll stop me well it won't so make your move!"**

"**I will Graceful Charity I draw 3 and ditch 2 to the graveyard and next is Junk Box I can Special Summon a Morphtronic monster like Morphtronic Celfon and I let it dial and let's see what I can get!" Ericko draws 3 cards from his deck and looks at his hand and toss 2 to the Graveyard before activating his Spell Card.**

**A mechanical giant size cell phone appears on the field ready to attack, then by Ericko's command Morphtronic Celfon randomly selects a number on his number pad.**

**Morphtronic Celfon LV1 (ATK 100)**

"…**yes I draw 4 cards and Special Summon a Morphtronic like Morphtronic Boomboxen and next I summon Morphtronic Remoten and next I'm Synchro Summoning…When tools combine it forms a new hero of justice and it needs to show the whole what it's tools can bring…Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon!"**

**Two smaller Morphtronics appears on looking like the shape of a boom box and another one a remote control appear then Ericko tune his Morphtronics together to form a dragon, but a mechanical one with arms of a shovel pile driver and a giant screwdriver.**

**Morphtronic Boomboxen LV4 (ATK 1200)**

**Morphtronic Remoten LV3 (ATK 300)**

**Power Tool Dragon LV7 (ATK 2300)**

"**Now I'll show you what I can do I activate Power Tool Dragon's Special Ability I can select one random Equip Spell like…Power Pickaxe and I'll equip it to my Power Tool Dragon when it attack I can select a monster from your graveyard and remove it from play if it's stars are lower than my monster!"**

"**So what I still I have 2 monsters on the field my Vylon Delta and Vylon Sigma!"**

**Vylon Sigma (DEF 2800)**

**Vylon Delta (ATK 2400)**

"**I have Power Tool Dragon on the field with Power Pickaxe I'll remove one of your Vairon monsters and increase Power Tool Dragon's attack mode by 500!"**

**Power Tool Dragon (ATK 2800)**

"**Now, Power Tool Dragon attack his Vylon Sigma with Pickaxe Slash!"**

**Scott LP 3600**

"**When you destroy my Vylon Material I'll add another one to my hand! And since you were kind enough to use your Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's Special Ability all ready you can't negate my facedown Vylon Claw when a Vylon Synchro Monster is destroyed I bring back that Vylon Synchro Monster and destroy one monster on the field like Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!"**

**With one of Scott's monsters down for the count Ericko uses his Flying Fortress SKYFIRE to attack him directly, but Scott counters with a Trap Card as a mechanical claw shatters Flying Fortress SKYFIRE.**

"**I guess you've stopped me for now I'll end my turn!"**

"**That's right and I'm tired of this and I'll prove my point I play Monster Reborn I'll bring back Vylon Vanguard now I give up all 3 of my monsters in order to summon the Divine-Beast…Vylon Convex – Golden Light of Sigma!"**

**Vylon Convex – Golden Light of Sigma LV10 (ATK 4000)**

**Scott gives up all 3 of his Vylon Monsters as a giant white light appears a gigantic white yellowish machine armored plate with a giant staff blade appeared on the field behind Scott, leaving Ericko in shock to see a giant monster preparing to attack.**

"**A Divine-Beast impossible the only ones in the world are the 3 Egyptian God Cards!"**

"**Well I'm sorry to say this, but there is more than just those 3 and when Vylon Convex – Golden Light of Sigma is summoned I can equip up to 3 Vairon monsters to this card the combined total of half of all 3 Vylon monsters and guess what I equip Vylon Material again which gives my monster an extra 600 and the other 3 Vylon monsters gives my beast an additional 2150 attack point boost!"**

**Vylon Convex – Golden Light of Sigma (ATK 4000 + 600 + 2150= 6750)**

"**To finally end this I activate the Spell Card Megamorph I'll equip this card to my Vylon Convex and double its attack points to a total of…13500! Now destroy Power Tool Dragon and end his life points!"**

**Vylon Convex – Golden Light of Sigma twirls his staff before hitting Power Tool Dragon sending Ericko flying from the impact.**

**Ericko LP 0**

"**Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"**

**Being hit by the attack of Scott's Vylon monster Ericko was sent flying across the road unconscious while Scott grabs the stone and leaves Ericko lying in the road. Meanwhile Tatyana and Alana duel rages on leaving Tatyana in complete shock.**

**Pacific Evigishki – God of the Titan Ocean LV10 (ATK 3900)**

"**When my monster is summoned I can return up to 5 cards on the field and /or in our graveyards back to our decks and I'll return your 3 monsters and 2 of mines to my deck!"**

"**No I'm wide open for an attack!"**

"**Yes you are and now you're finished next time if your gonna try and stop someone back your skill up or don't duel at all I activate the Equip Spell Megamorph and you know what that means I'm sorry you lose!"**

**Pacific Evigishki – God of the Titan Ocean twirls his staff hitting Tatyana sending her off the edge of the Eiffel Tower **

**Tatyana LP 0**

**Alana grabs the stone and leave Tatyana to fall off the Eiffel Tower, but her deck glowed creating a vortex landing her softly on the ground. While Alana waits for Scott who comes in a jet Pegasus tries to wake both Duelists up, but with no result.**

"**Dammit I didn't know those two had Divine-Beast cards I made sure that it would be hard to get those card, but apparently cards found them," Pegasus slams his fist on his desk Croquet walks in to see what was troubling his Master.**

"**Mister Pegasus what is it sir?"**

"**Croquet you have to hurry and recover Tatyana and Ericko and make sure nothing happens to them quickly they both taken serious damage go to Paris, France!"**

"**Yes sir!"**

**Meanwhile in Los Angeles Jake and Kristen begins walking the streets heading to the location of the only stone Pegasus left.**

"**According to the map and Pegasus' direction the landmark location is the Hollywood Sign it's in the Hollywood Hills area of Mount Lee, Santa Monica Mountains we need to head south toward Griffin Park it's just north of the Mulholland Highway," Jake explains to her looking at the map for the right directions.**

"**Hey, Jake can I ask you a question?"**

"**Sure, what kind of question?"**

"**Well I was just wondering I wanted to know why you guys didn't freak out when you heard that I was Santa Claus' daughter I mean most people would've thought I was crazy, but not you guys why is that?"**

"**That's real simple we've been through a lot of stuff we're not what you call normal teenagers so you being Santa's daughter isn't a big shock to us."**

"**Man, what do you guys be doing during your school year? I need to spend time with you guys once in a while."**

"**Yeah you'll see all the things we have to go through one day with us you'll probably want to quit."**

**Meanwhile the two of them heading towards the Hollywood Sign another one of Kris' minion headed towards the Hollywood Sign while talking to Kris about the location.**

"**Master I've reached Mount Lee and I'm heading up the Mount Lee, Santa Monica Mountains right now you say it's in one of the letters, but you don't know what are you sure you can't be specific?"**

"**Buster, how dare you question me it's your job to find it or feel my wrath!" Kris cuts off commutations with him.**

"**Damn I guess I should listen or I'll get in trouble I don't wanna get on his bad side!" Buster tells himself, "But first I gotta climb this mountain…aw man!"**

**Meanwhile Croquet finally arrived in Paris, France and arrived to pick Ericko up in Place**** Vendôme just in time before getting hit by a car one of Pegasus' men picks him up and straps him on the medical bed and prep him.**

"**Sir, Ericko is in critical condition whatever happens to him he's losing air fast!"**

"**Okay make sure that he's breathing we can't let him drop another beat that cold weather could've gave him pneumonia and we need to treat him stat!" Croquet tells the doctor.**

"**Croquet how's the boy doing and the girl is at the bottom of the Elfin Tower go get hurry quickly or Seto Kaiba will have a fit!"**

"**Sir about the boy his come down with pneumonia we're doing everything to help him, but not only that his in critical condition and his ribs are badly damaged, but he should be okay."**

"**Okay Croquet I want you to bring them back to my headquarters I'll prep the beds and the med ward for them."**

"**Yes Sir!"**

"**Damn those Divine-Beasts really took a toll on the both of them I gotta figure out how they got their hands on those cards, but the damage they inflicted on the both of them it outrages dang I have to figure out what others are out there?" Pegasus said to himself looking outside of his window.**

**Meanwhile back in Los Angeles Buster finally reached the Hollywood Sign exhausted from the climb while down below Jake and Kristen finally arrived.**

"**So should we climb or can you get us up there?"**

"**You know I'm not climbing so you know I have a way for us to get up there!" Kristen takes her index finger and transporting them to the stop of the Hollywood Sign. When Buster saw them he quickly stands up and stops them in their tracks.**

"**Wait a sec who are you guys and what are you doing here?" He asked them.**

"**It's none of your consider about what we're doing here just leave us alone!" Jake tells him.**

"**Wait a minute I see you have a duel disk on so you're a duelist then let's settle this in a duel I have to hurry before Kris gets mad at me!"**

"**Wait you know my little brother, then you're here for the stone then, Jake we can't let him get his hand on the stone!"**

"**I know and I won't let him win!"**

"**You say that, but I know you can't back it up with my Steelswarm I'll destroy you and this place and you'll see what I mean now let's duel and let me show you what I Buster can do!"**

"**Fine Buster I'll take you on Kristen his mines!"**

"**LET'S DUEL!"**

**Jake LP 8000**

**Buster LP 8000**

"**I'll go first and I'll summon Mystic Tomato and end my turn!"**

**A giant man eating orange tomato appeared in front of Buster preparing to attack Jake.**

**Mystic Tomato LV4 (ATK 1400)**

"**That's all my deck will show you what I can do!" Jake draws a card from his deck and it was his Ojama Yellow as soon as he pulled it from his deck his Ojama Yellow popped right out of his card.**

"**O Jake it so good to see you I've been forever in the deck and I've been lonely so have my brothers Green and Black!"**

"**Not now Yellow I'm dueling now!" Jake tells him pushing Ojama Yellow away from his face.**

"**But boss you never wanna talk to us anymore!"**

"**My go Buster and I play Pot of Greed with it I draw 2 cards from my deck!" Once again Jake pulled Ojama Green and Ojama Black from his deck and now he had all 3 Ojamas in his face chattering in his face, "Get out of my face anyway I play Polymerization by fusing together my annoying cards I Fusion Summon…Ojama King!"**

**Jake activates his Spell Card sending all 3 of his Ojamas from his hand to the Graveyard as they fuse together summoning a giant white fat creature with his eyes connected through tentacles on the top of his head.**

**Ojama King LV8 (ATK 0)**

"**What is that ugly thing….really that's how you're stop me?"**

"**Yes I am because when Ojama King is Special Summoned you can't use 3 of your slots, but that's not all I have this Spell it's called Trap Booster it lets me activate a Trap card now like Ojama Trio it puts 3 Ojama Token come on out boys!"**

**Jake activates his Spell card allowing his Trap card to be use right away summoning Ojama Yellow Ojama Black and Ojama Green tokens on Buster's side of the field.**

"**Now I activate Ojamuscle now I'll destroy your tokens and for each destroyed token Ojama King gains 1000 and you lose 300 for each Ojama Token that's destroyed!"**

**Jake's Spell Card destroyed the Ojama Trio Token giving Ojama King gigantic muscles, what was once a fat blob was now a twelve pack muscled monster.**

**Buster LP 7100**

"**Now, Ojama King attack his Mystic Tomato with Ojama Belly Flop!" By Jake's command Ojama King's blob stomach became a buff twelve pack it jumps in the air and belly flops shattering Mystic Tomato.**

**Buster LP 5500**

"**Remember Mystic Tomato's Special Ability I can Special Summon another one!"**

**Once again another Mystic Tomato appeared in place of the one that was destroyed by Ojama King.**

"**So what I'll end my turn with a face down!"**

"**My go and with it I summon Steelswarm Sharp in Attack Mode and switch Mystic Tomato in defense mode and place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

**A human size steel bee appeared next to Mystic Tomato.**

**Steelswarm Sharp LV4 (ATK 1850)**

"**You know you're deck is kind of disgusting I mean they look like giant cockroaches yuck for a deck called Steelswarm you name sure match your deck because you're even uglier than your deck!" Kristen tells him in complete disgust.**

"**What yeah right I'll show you my skill! Make your move Jake!"**

"**I will Ojama King attack your Steelswarm Sharp Ojama Strength!" Ojama King tighten his fist slamming down smashing Steelswarm Sharp, but before he shattered he shot a stinger at Ojama King's fist.**

"**Ouch! That hurt you little bug!" Ojama King rubs his right hand.**

"**Are you okay?" Jake asked Ojama King who was sucking his thumb.**

"**No, his not!"**

"**What do you mean his not okay with 3000 attack points your bug only had 1850 with the difference from our total you lost 1150 from your life points!"**

**Buster LP 4350**

"**Your clueless my monster has what you call a Special Ability when it's sent to the graveyard I can choose to destroy a Ritual, Synchro, or a….Fusion Monster and guess what your Ojama King is?"**

"**It's a fusion that means Jake's Ojama King will be destroyed leaving Jake wide open!" Kristen noticed.**

"**Yes it will say goodbye to your Ojama King!"**

"**Dang, I'm wide open for a direct attack…wait or am I? I still have this one card left in my hand and I can survive this turn!" **

"**Ha I know what I you got nothing to make a comeback!"**

"**Heh, that's what you think! I have this Spell Card in my hand and I'll show you what my Ojamas can really do, I won't lose to you!" Jake told him looking at his card in his hand.**


	5. Ojamas vs Steelswarms

**Generation Duelist Special-**

**Twas the Duel before Christmas**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. Also this is a Christmas Special so Santa Claus isn't my idea okay.**

**Chapter 4 Ojamas vs. Steelswarms**

"**What are you talking about you're wide open!" Buster said laughing at Jake.**

"**You're sure I think not I activate the Spell Ojamandala I pay 1000 of my life points and my Ojamas come back to my field in Defense Mode!"**

**Jake LP 7000**

**Ojama Black LV3 (DEF 1000)**

**Ojama Green LV3 (DEF 1000)**

**Ojama Yellow LV3 (DEF 1000)**

"**So now make your move and let me show you what my Ojamas can really do!"**

"**Damn really those pathetic things I'm embarrass to be dueling them!"**

"**Why because I duel with monster with 0 ATK and you duel with monsters with 0 DEF I wonder why you're dueling your opposite what I lack in attack I make up for in defense!"**

"**You make me sick I activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial with it I can send a monster from my deck to the graveyard and I'll send Stygian Street Patrol with it chillin in my graveyard I can activate it's Special Ability I remove it from play and I can summon a Fiend-type monster with 2000 ATK or less now Merry Christmas that!"**

**Stygian Street Patrol LV4 (ATK 1600)**

"**You said with 2000 ATK no way Jake you better watch out!"**

"**I know with his monster's Special Ability he could summon a high level right away dang I just hope it's not truly powerful enough!"**

"**I summon Steelswarm Scout, but he won't be here for long I tribute him in order to summon Steelswarm Mantis!"**

**Buster summons a tiny big headed roach, but then gave him up to summon a new Steelswarm a giant human size steel mantis with 2 giant pinchers prepares to attack.**

**Steelswarm Scout LV1 (ATK 200)**

**Steelswarm Mantis LV5 (ATK 2200)**

"**You see the thing about Steelswarms their abilities activate when their tribute summon like Steelswarm Mantis all I have to do is pay 1000 and Special Summon another Steelswarm from my graveyard like my Steelswarm Sharp!"**

**Steelswarm Mantis shoves his pinchers into the ground pulling Steelswarm Sharp from Buster's Graveyard.**

"**O no Jake all 3 of your Ojamas are in danger!"**

"**I know guys, you better brace for impact!" Jake warns the Ojamas.**

"**Right, Boss!" All 3 of them told him.**

"**Okay all 3 of my monsters destroy all 3 of his Ojamas!"**

**Buster commands his 3 monsters as Steelswarm Mantis slashes Ojama Yellow, then Steelswarm Sharp stabs Ojama Green in the chest, and finally Mystic Tomato eats Ojama Black leaving Jake's field empty.**

"**Now, how does it feel that your Ojamas are gone and your field is left open?" Buster asked him.**

"**I wanted to you to do that for this purpose Ojama Delta Wear when all 3 of my Ojamas are destroyed this turn I bring them back come on back boys!"**

**Once again the Ojamas spring once again from Jake's graveyard placing back in defense position annoying Buster once again.**

"**Damn can't those morons stay down?"**

"**No they can't and I'll show you their potential, but first I need a certain card and I'll start with the magic of Card of Sanctity with it we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand and now I activate the Spell Card Ojama Delta Thunder! you'll lose 500 points for each card in your hand which means 3000 of direct damage!"**

**The Ojama Trio created a delta triangle formation sending thunder jolts hitting Buster as he falls to the ground for the damage.**

**Buster LP 1350**

"**Not only does Ojama Delta Thunder inflict damage it also has another effect if I discard Ojama Delta Hurricane I'll destroy all cards you control! To end my turn I place a facedown and that's all!" **

**Once again the Ojama Trio created a delta triangle formation sending thunder jolts hitting Buster's monsters leaving his field empty.**

"**Damn it all I activate Swords of Revealing Light and place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**Buster activates his Spell card sending five swords of light slams around Jake leaving him trap behind the light.**

"**My go I summon Ojama Blue and end my turn!"**

**A blue skinny big square headed appeared next to his fellow Ojama Brothers.**

**Ojama Blue LV2 (DEF 1000)**

"**My go and with it I summon Steelswarm Sentinel destroy his pathetic Ojama Blue with Sentry Laser Fire!"**

**Steelswarm Sentinel LV3 (ATK 1100)**

**A steel bug with giant robotic eyes shoots red lasers slamming into Ojama Blue as it shatters in front of Jake and the Ojama Trio.**

"**That's good once again you're so blind to the fact that Ojama Blue has a Special Ability and I can add 2 cards with Ojama in its name from my deck to my hand and now I have another facedown card to reveal Ojamable I return Ojama Blue to my deck and I draw 2 cards from deck and discard 1 card from deck!"**

"**Dang again with another Ojama card I'm tired of your loser cards and it end next turn!"**

"**You say that, but I won't go down without a fight and I'll show you with a facedown card and end my turn!"**

"**It's over for you!" Buster personality changes as he draws a card from his deck sending an explosive dark wave shock across the field as Kristen and Jake braces from darkness wave, "Before I summon I activate the effect of my Steelswarm Scout see if I control no Spell cards I can Special Summon this card not only that I have a Trap card I pay 500 life point in order to activate this trap card known as Invasive Ripple come on out Steelswarm Sharp!"**

**Buster LP 850**

**Steelswarm Scout LV1 (ATK 200)**

**Steelswarm Sharp LV4 (ATK 1850)**

**Steelswarm SentinelLV3 (ATK 1100)**

"**Now this is the end of you I give up all 3 of my Steelswarms in order to summon Steelswarm Grey – Infectious Summoner in attack mode!"**

**Within moments the sky turned dark as a giant insector with massive giant steel plates and armor with a giant steel blade attached to his right arm prepares for an attack.**

**Steelswarm Grey – Infectious Summoner LV10 (ATK 4200)**

"**I don't believe it!" Jake said in awe.**

"**Believe what Jake it's just a normal monster it's just has 4200 attack points I'm sure you'll be able to defeat it!" Kristen told him.**

"**That's not it the thing is it's a Divine-Beast only 3 should existence in the world and that's the 3 Egyptian Gods Cards what is he doing with a powerful card like that?"**

"**That's for me to know and you to find out, but in the meantime I activate it's Special Ability when it's tribute summon I can destroy all cards on the field except for this card, but don't worry it can't attack!"**

"**What?!"**

"**That's right but I have a good reason you think your off the hook I activate Infectious Creed! It only works when a Steelswarm monster is on the field and it was Tribute Summoned I remove all monsters from my graveyard from play and inflict the total of one of my Steelswarm's Attack points from your life points like my Steelswarm Grey!"**

**Jake LP 2800**

"**JAKE!"**

"**I'm okay just a little bit out of it!"**

"**It's your move Jake and looks like you'll lose next turn!"**

"**No, I won't lose not here not now it's my move and your finish with this card Ojama Red in attack mode!"**

**A red tomato headed Ojama appeared next to Jake preparing to attack Buster's Steelswarm Grey.**

**Ojama Red LV2 (ATK 0)**

"**This is it, you're gonna stop me like this please I know you can't be serious it has 0 ATK at least put it in defense mode to protect your life points!"**

"**I win this duel I activate the Field Spell Ojama Country and with this Field Spell on the field you lose now Ojama Red attack his Steelswarm Grey – Infectious Summoner!"**

**The field turned into a country full of Ojamas and their houses with thousands of chattering and Ojamas running around and playing.**

"**Have you lost your mind you'll lose the duel it your funeral counterattack Steelswarm Grey!"**

**Both monsters clash at each other leaving a stand still until Steelswarm Grey took the fall crashing into the Hollywood Sign before shattering.**

"**Impossible how was it possible for your monster to defeat me?"**

**Buster LP 0**

"**Ojama Country it's a Field Spell that switches all our monsters attack and defense that's the weakness of your Steelswarms no defense which isn't good for you especially when your opponent can turn it against you like I did that's why you lost!"**

**While Jake explained the stone that they both came for shot out from the Hollywood Sign as Buster grabs it just before a jet with Alana and Scott flies by with a rope as he grabs it leaving them both standing there.**

"**Damn he still got it where's the next place we have to look?"**

"**Well we need to head to New York City, but I think Shanoske and Danielle can handle themselves, it's the girls I'm worried about you know Natasha and Sasha there in Rome, Italy so we should head there and see what we can do."**

"**Okay let's go!"**

**Meanwhile in New York City Danielle and Shanoske has just gotten off the subway train heading toward the pier where the Statue of Liberty should be located.**

"…**There what?!" Shanoske is in shock to found out what he just heard from Pegasus.**

"**Wait, Shanoske what's going on?"**

"**I just found out that Tatyana and Ericko just had rough duels with 2 of Kris' minions and now he got 3 stones now and they need the one on the Statue of Liberty and the last 2 in Rome and in Japan we have to hurry!"**

"**That's good and all, but how are we gonna get there? It's not like we have time to buy a ticket and catch the next ferry on top of that in this harsh weather would who want to go?"**

"**Whoever those 2 are who heading to Liberty Island that's the fools who going just like us!"**

"**Wait where are we gonna find a boat around here?" Danielle asked him as he looks around the pier.**

"**Right there I see a boat come on Danielle we have to hurry before the water freezes!"**

"**The water freezes?! Can't I just fly across?"**

"**No we're trying to be less noticeable not to draw attention to ourselves duh!"**

"**Okay fine let's go hurry up and go, before I change my mind!"**

**The two heroes runs towards the boat location Danielle gets in the boat as Shanoske removes the rope that's holding the boat to the pier just as he jumps in a man runs towards them trying to stop them for using his boat.**

"**Punch it now Danielle!"**

**Danielle turns on the boat motor and accelerates before the guy could stop Shanoske and Danielle.**

"**Can this boat go faster than this?" Shanoske asked her.**

"**I'm trying to go as fast as I can, but the water ain't helping much it's too cold for the boat to go as fast as it can and by the way this was your idea so you drive then!"**

"**Hey don't you get smug with me I'm just saying those 2 are already there!"**

"**So what you'll have to wait until I get there now sit down and shut up!"**

**Meanwhile the 2 mysterious figures arrived on Liberty Island where the Statue of Liberty was located they ran into some police force, but took them out with ease heading towards the head of the Statue.**

**While the 2 take out the police Shanoske and Danielle arrives on Liberty Island, Danielle went to 2 of the cops to see if they were okay.**

"**Are they fine?" Shanoske asked her while she checks their pulses.**

"**Yeah they still breathing just knocked out."**

"**Come on we'll come back for them later we have to stop those 2 people who came hear it looks like they went to the Head of Statue we need to hurry up!"**

"**But the stairs all those…" Danielle sighed complaining about the long flight of stairs she has to take.**

"**Come on Danielle!" **

**Shanoske grabs Danielle and they rush inside heading towards the Statue's head much to Danielle's dismay while those 2 begin to climb the 2 other mysterious figures takes down other police forces who tried to stop them racing towards the head.**

"**Dang these 2 are hardcore they don't play!"**

"**Then we won't either let's go Shanoske!"**

**Finally the 2 strangers arrived at the head of the Statue of Liberty they both begin to look for the stone, but before they could Shanoske and Danielle stood in their way.**

"**I knew they would follow us London, Pegasus so predictable!" The man said looking at Danielle and Shanoske.**

"**O really Landon well you know what that means we have to duel them two!"**

"**Okay let's show them what we can do!"**

**Both fraternal twins activate their duel disk loading their decks drawing five 5 cards simultaneously ready for their duel.**

"**So are you 2 gonna stand there or are you gonna duel us?" They both said.**

"**Yeah….that was a…little weird okay Danielle let's duel!" Shanoske told them as they both activate their duel disks drawing 5 cards from their deck.**

**Shanoske & Danielle LP 8000**

**Landon & London LP 8000**

"**Well ladies first and I'll go first! I'll start off with Flamvell Firedog since you 2 have 4 or less which means none no cards in your graveyard I can Special Summon Neo Flamvell Origin and now it's time for a Synchro Summon!"**

**Two vortex of molten lava appears in front of London showing a dog made of lava molten rock and miniature flame with a blue flame face inside of the flames appeared next to the fire dog. **

"**Already it's impossible to Synchro Summon in one turn!" Danielle tells London.**

"**No it's not Danielle you know monsters you can Special Summon this also means Tuner Monsters which allows her to Synchro Summon right now!" Shanoske explains to her as she looks dumfounded for forgetting.**

"**Anyway back to me….When Fire burns it ignites to form a new flame that will erupt the world…Synchro Summon Flamvell Uruquizas!"**

**Flamvell Firedog LV4 (ATK 1900)**

**Neo Flamvell Origin LV2 (ATK 500)**

**Flamvell Uruquizas LV6 (ATK 2100)**

**Neo Flamvell Origin splits into 2 Synchro rings surrounding Flamvell Firedog as the fire dog splits into 4 white stars as a giant white light appears showing a muscular grey skinned man with flaming fist.**

"**I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Like you said before Beauty after Beast it's my move and with it I'll activate the Spell Card Phoenix Fusion!" Danielle pulls a card from her deck activating her famous Spell Card as 2 little fire birds appears circling one another creating a giant flame, but London was ready countering her Spell with his Trap Card.**

"**You called me a Beast I think not I know all about you're Phoenix Fusion and I'll reveal this facedown card called Flamvell Counter I'll remove Neo Flamvell Origin from play to destroy and negate your Spell card take that!"**

"**Okay you may have stop that, but I have this Spell Card Graceful Charity I draw 3 and discard 2 cards from my hand to the graveyard and next up I'm summoning Phoenix of Hope in Defense Mode!"**

**A mystical reddish orange peacock like bird appeared in front of Danielle covering its body with its wings.**

**Phoenix of Hope LV4 (DEF 2400) **

"**I don't think so I reveal Bottomless Trap Hole I'll remove your Phoenix of Hope from game, so sorry about that…NOT!"**

**Once again London countered her sending Phoenix of Hope falling into an acid trap hole, but Danielle wasn't phase from the move Landon just played.**

"**Yes you remove her only monster she could summon this turn of the duel nice job sis!"**

"**Thank you very much!"**

"**You fallen right into my trap I wanted you to remove my Phoenix of Hope you unleash my powerful card!" Danielle tells them as flames surround her, a monster burst from her graveyard.**

"**What are you talking about?!" London asked her.**

"**You'll see what Danielle has in store for the both of ya just brace yourself this duel has just begun!" Shanoske tells the both of them.**

"**When Phoenix of Hope is remove from play and I have….Phoenix in my graveyard I can Special Summon it as long as it attack is halved come on out…PHOENIX!"**

**Phoenix LV12 (ATK 5500)**

**Danielle pulls Phoenix from her Graveyard placing her monster on her duel disk as giant flames appeared around Danielle, a giant flaming bird appears flying over the Statue of Liberty as Landon & London look on in shock and fear.**

"**What the hell look as that bird it's huge it's outside of the Statue of Liberty!" Landon was shock to see the giant flaming bird.**

"**Phoenix will finish you 2!" Danielle told them.**


	6. Phoenix vs Fire

**Generation Duelist Special-**

**Twas the Duel before Christmas**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. Also this is a Christmas Special so Santa Claus isn't my idea okay.**

**Chapter 5 Phoenix vs. Fire!**

"**Now Phoenix's ATK is cut in halved, but before I attack I'll activate this card Shimmering Phoenix you lose 300 points for each stars on Phoenix that's means 12 which inflicts 3800 points of direct damage!"**

**Phoenix (ATK 2750)**

**Phoenix roars and circles the Statue of Liberty leaving little sparkling flames hitting both Landon and London.**

**Landon & London LP 4200**

"**Now, Phoenix destroy her Flamvell Uruquizas!"**

**Phoenix roars shooting a giant flamethrower as Flamvell Uruquizas tries to fend off the Attack, but couldn't as it was shattered into thousands of pieces as well as hitting Landon & London.**

**Landon & London LP 3550**

"**Now to end my turn I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**See like I said, don't underestimate the both of us!" Shanoske told them.**

"**Landon you better have an idea or something before we lose!"**

"**I got it give me a sec to think!"**

"**Well hurry up before we lose our problem is her Phoenix we need to rid the field her Phoenix then we can move on!"**

"**Okay I got my move! I activate the Spell card Foolish Burial I'll send Blazesmith Kaen to the graveyard and next I activate Graceful Charity I draw 3 cards and discard 2 card to my graveyard and next since I have 3 Lavals in my graveyard I can Special Summon Laval Burner!"**

**A rock like creature appeared with long flame hair and giant flaming fist ready to attack.**

**Laval Burner LV5 (ATK 2100)**

"**Not only that, I'll summon Laval Burning Verdant Temptress in attack mode!"**

**Next to Laval Burner a black skinned red haired woman appeared sitting on Laval Burner's shoulder.**

**Laval Burning Verdant Temptress LV2 (ATK 300)**

"**Now it's time for a Synchro Summon I'm tuning the level 2 Laval Burning Verdant Temptress with the Level 5 Laval Burner…When the graveyard of volcanoes creates new land much like a new monster erupt from the ashes become a new blaze Synchro Summon…Laval Steraid!"**

**Laval Steraid LV7 (ATK 2700)**

**A rock muscular monster with metal yellow coils surrounding the monsters body as he hold his left arm up to attack with his cannon.**

"**When this card s Synchro Summoned I send a monster from my hand to the graveyard, but not worry remember Laval Burning Verdant Temptress I have 5 Lavals in my graveyard and I can increase all Lavals monsters on my side of the field by 200 points!"**

**Laval Steraid (ATK 3700)**

"**Now, Steraid destroy her Phoenix with Laval Cannon!"**

**Laval Steraid aims his cannon and shoots a lava bullet, but Danielle countered with a facedown card.**

"**Ha I knew you would do something like this that's why I play my facedown card Revoke Phoenix in case your monster has a Special Ability I'll negate it like your Laval Burning Verdant Temptress!"**

**The Trap Card activated as stream of fire slams Laval Steraid, but London countered removing a card from his Graveyard.**

"**You think so I'll remove Blazesmith Kaen and increase my card attack points by 400 so my monster still has enough attack points to destroy your Phoenix!"**

**The lava bullet shot straight through Phoenix's chest as Shanoske and Danielle covers from the impact attack.**

**Shanoske & Danielle LP 7650**

"**And to end my turn I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Okay it's my move!" Shanoske draws a card from his deck, "Shining Silver Force this card will come in handy especially with his facedowns this card works when one of his facedown card inflict damage to either one of us I can negate that card and destroy it not only that I can destroy all face-up Spells and Traps they got!" He places it facedown on the field, "Okay I'll summon Skilled Dark Magician!"**

**Skilled Dark Magician LV4 (ATK 1900)**

**A magical mage appeared in brown and blue clothing.**

"**Now that he's on the field I activate the Spell card, Card of Consonance all I have 2 do is discard a Dragon Tuner like Debris Dragon and draw 2 cards from my deck which place counter on him!"**

**Skilled Dark Magician's chest crest glows up giving Skilled Dark Magician a Counter of 1.**

"**So what it's a counter around him your monster still not enough to stop us?" Landon told him.**

"**I never said I was gonna stop you, but I will activate the Spell Card Spell Power Grasp it places a counter on my Skilled Dark Magician which makes 2 and then I add another to my hand, but I can't activate it this turn, but now I'm placing the last Spell card to put a counter on Skilled Dark Magician known as Emblem of Dragon Destroyer I can add Buster Blader to my hand!"**

**Skilled Dark Magician's last 2 jewels on both of his shoulders glowed giving Shanoske enough to activate Skilled Dark Magician's Special Ability.**

"**Wait that means…" London had just figured out why Shanoske activated all of those Spell Cards.**

"**Yes, London he has enough counters for Skilled Dark Magician's Special Ability! When he has all 3 counters on Skilled Dark Magician he can tribute that card to summon the Dark Magician!" Landon explained to his sister.**

"**Correct I tribute my Skilled Dark Magician in order to Summon Dark Magician with that 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**Dark Magician LV7 (ATK 2500)**

**Within a blink of an eye Skilled Dark Magician chanted creating a purple vortex around him in his place a magical magician dress in purple with a green magical staff.**

"**That's it I though you was gonna summon something else, but I guess not my move!" London taunts Shanoske, "I activate the Spell Card Rekindling I can Special Summon Flamvell monsters whose DEF is 200 or lower Flamvell Firedog and Neo Flamvell Origin next up I'll summon Neo Flamvell Hedgehog now I'mma Synchro Summon again!"**

**London activates a Spell Card as 2 small flames jumps from the Spell Card as Flamvell Firedog and Neo Flamvell Origin appears next to brown and orange hedgehog.**

**Flamvell Firedog LV4 (ATK 1900)**

**Neo Flamvell Origin LV2 (ATK 500)**

**Neo Flamvell Hedgehog LV3 (ATK 800)**

"**When the Flames split apart it burns brighter than the old flame…Erupt to a new fire Synchro Summon…Ancient Flamvell Deity!"**

**Neo Flamvell Hedgehog turns into 3 Synchro rings surrounding Flamvell Firedog as Flamvell Firedog turns into 4 white stars as white bright light appeared showing a flaming lava armored warrior appears.**

**Ancient Flamvell Deity LV7 (ATK 2500)**

"**Before you activate Ancient Flamvell Deity's Special Ability I have a facedown to reveal Spirit of the Phoenix! It only works when Phoenix is in my graveyard I can negate your battle phase and you can draw 2 cards from your deck because of each monster on your side of the field!" **

**Danielle reveals her Trap Card as Phoenix erupts from Danielle's Graveyard defending their side of the field blocking London's monsters from attacking them.**

"**Damn anyway I can still remove the 2 monsters in both you guys' graveyard Skilled Dark Magician and Phoenix itself! With Ancient Flamvell Deity's Special Ability my monster gains 200 for each monster since 2 monsters were removed Flamvell gains 400 extra ATK points!" London explained to them.**

**Ancient Flamvell Deity (ATK 2900)**

"**Looks like you won't be able to attack us thanks to Danielle's Trap!" Landon told London.**

"**You think that brother would you be kind enough?" London asked Landon who smiled revealing his facedown card.**

"**Yes I will reveal Call of the Haunted with it I'll bring back my sister's Flamvell Firedog, now sis show them that card!"**

"**What card?" Danielle asked them.**

"**We'll show you I activate Quick Summon with this card is activated I can Summon an additional time this turn now I'll give up all 3 of my Flamvell in order to Summon Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender!"**

**3 Lava towers appeared in front of Landon & London as the 3 Flamvells turn into lava and magma showing a towering shaman man with a giant staff blade. **

**Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender LV12 (ATK ?) **

"**What the hell is that?" Shanoske was in a complete state of shock to the towering monster that towers over the Statue of Liberty.**

"**This card gains the total ATK of the tribute Flamvells on my side of the field! Since I had 3 its total is…5300!"**

**Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender (ATK 5300)**

"**It's almost as powerful as my Phoenix!" Danielle noticed.**

"**Not almost it bypasses yours it gains 400 additional ATK for each Flamvell in my graveyard since I have 4 its ATK is now 6900!" London explained to them.**

"**What the hell its 6900 are you serious we can't defeat that!" Danielle told Shanoske.**

"**Danielle, yes we can defeat it I've beaten your Phoenix remember I'm the only duelist to ever do that not only that think of all the monsters whose ATK increase higher than that!"**

"**Okay Shanoske I believe in you!"**

"**Okay you have your beast on the field, but you still can't attack!"**

"**Wrong Shanoske See that's another thing on my Imperial Flamvell can inflict 600 for each Flamvell in my graveyard so since I can't attack I'll inflict damage instead!"**

**Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender swung his staff blade sending lava and magma fire balls hitting both Shanoske and Danielle.**

**Shanoske & Danielle LP 5250**

"**Next I'll end my turn with a facedown and it's your turn Danielle with Phoenix removed from the game you can't win!" London told her laughing at her.**

**Danielle begins to draw a card from her deck until Shanoske whispers to her, "Psss, Danielle wait before you make a move listen to me."**

"**Okay what is it?"**

"**Danielle can you get Phoenix back from the remove pile?"**

"**Yes it'll be easy why?"**

"**Okay you remember that Spell you used on Alexis the you know what card?"**

"**Yes I have it now what about it?"**

"**Okay if my plan don't work to defeat them we'll have to use that card as a last resort I'm still coming up with a plan, but I'm gonna have to sit this out until I have what I need I'll need you to distract them both just until I draw what I need!"**

"**You want me to what? I don't know if I could, but I'll try!"**

"**Hello you 2 gonna stay there talking all day or are we gonna have to leave!" London teases them.**

"**We're ready Danielle show them what you got!"**

"**Got it I activate Dark Phoenix Fusion I can Fusion Summon this…Dark Phoenix!"**

**A red and dark vortex appeared in front of Danielle as a dark bluish purple bird appears outside of the Statue of Liberty.**

**Dark Phoenix LV11 (DEF 1500)**

"**Not done yet first I'll take a 1000 for activating this card, but it's all good because next I summon Phoenix of the Harp in defense mode guess what I don't go empty I'll play another Phoenix Fusion this allows me to Fusion Summon Phoenix Queen in Defense Mode and place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

**Next to Danielle a gorgeous woman in a red dress appears kneeing now praying and next to her a pretty princess like women playing her harp kneeling down next to Danielle as well.**

**Shanoske & Danielle LP 4250**

**Phoenix of the Harp LV4 (DEF 2800)**

**Phoenix Queen LV8 (DEF 2000)**

"**No way, she got 3 in one turn impossible to do it doesn't matter it's my turn anyway!" London told Landon.**

"**Then make your move no one stopping you or are you afraid of a little girl's Phoenix cards by the way Phoenix of the Harp has a Special Ability as long as she is face-up on the field you draw 2 cards from your deck and Danielle draws 1 card!" Shanoske tells them.**

**Both Danielle and Landon draw a card from their deck when Danielle draws a card she draws another Phoenix Fusion while Landon draws 2 cards Blaze Accelerator and Monster Reborn.**

"**Excellent I'll activate Blaze Accelerator I'll send a Pyro Monster from my hand to the graveyard like Volcanic Shell!"**

**Volcanic Shell LV1 (ATK 100)**

"**But before this I'll activate Backfire when a Fire Type is sent to the graveyard you'll lose 500 points since I'm sending a Pyro Monster to the graveyard you'll lose a 1000 because of Blaze Accelerator and Backfire!"**

"**You wish that could happen because I'm negating Backfire's Effect with this facedown Trap Card….Shining Silver Force it works when a Trap card inflicts damage to us I'll negate that card and destroy all your Spell and Traps that are face-up!" Shanoske tells Landon countering his Trap Card.  
><strong>

**Activating his trap card a Shining Silver Whirlwind circles the field destroy all of London and Landon's face-up Spells and Traps.**

"**You'll still take damage though!"**

"**No we won't I reveal the facedown Burst Synchro Summon we I take damage it'll be negated and I can Special Summon a Synchro Monster whose attack are equal to or less the damage I would've took!"**

"**What, Synchro Monster could possibly be 500 or less?"**

"**This one, the Synchro Tuner…Formula Synchron!"**

**A small machine monster appears made out of a race track car.**

**Formula Synchro LV2 (DEF 1500)**

"**What in the world a Synchro Tuner I never heard of it before I think your making that card up!" Landon scolds him.**

"**This comes for the guy whose sister summoned a Divine-Beast on the field!"**

"**Fine then whatever since I can't attack sis can you help?"**

"**You know I can I'll reveal Call of the Haunted to bring back my brother's…Laval Burner!"**

"**Thanks sis since my Laval Steraid and Laval Burner is on the field next up I'll play Shallow Grave I'll select me and Shanoske to search for our Graveyards in order to Special Summon a monster that's right you have no monsters in your Graveyard I do come on back Laval Burning Verdant Temptress!"**

**Laval Burning LV7 (ATK 2100)**

**Laval Burning Verdant Temptress LV2 (DEF 200)**

"**This is it I'm sacrificing all 3 of my monsters in order to summon…Laval Burning Lord – The Erupting Force!"**

**Next to Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender a body lava magma covered man like creature appeared.**

**Laval Burning Lord – The Erupting Force LV12 (ATK 1500)**

"**What in the world it's another one, but this time his ATK is 1500 that's good!" Shanoske tells Danielle.**

"**You think that this card's ATK increase by half the combined total of the monsters so 2750 additional attack points not only that this cards gains 300 for each Laval Monster card chillin in my graveyard and that's 5 which means 1500 additional ATK!"**

**Laval Burning Lord – The Erupting Force (ATK 5750)**

"**Not only that I'll remove Laval Steraid from play and you lose half of this card's ATK from your life points!"**

**Shanoske & Danielle LP 4400**

"**Your turn and next turn you'll lose!"**

"**My turn…" Shanoske draws a card from his deck, but was interrupted by London.**

"**I reveal Firewall sorry, but if me and my brother remove a Pyro Monster we can stop you both from attacking!"**

"I summon Attack Gainer in ATK mode now I'm tuning Dark Magician with Attack Gainer to Synchro Summon…Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon! A small armored man appears then transforms into a Synchro rings as Dark Magician splits into 7 white stars in blinded light a sliver dragon with stardust wings appears. Attack Gainer LV1 (ATK 0) Stardust Dragon LV8 (ATK 2500) "You summoned Stardust Dragon you gonna have to try harder to stop both us!" "If you say so, but we're not done yet I'm having a Clear Mind my thoughts give me the power to Synchro Summon right here now Accel Synchro!" Shanoske close his eyes and free his mind of all thoughts looking forward seeing a bright light form of a dragon, "…I'm tuning Formula Synchron with Stardust Dragon… Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!" Through the thoughts of Shanoske it created a red vortex of speed as Formula Synchron flies ahead turning into 2 Synchro rings Stardust Dragon flies towards the rings at a exact points flying through the Synchro rings leaving a red clustering winds turning into 8 white stars within seconds a eruption of white bright light descending from the space above creating a sonic rocket dragon version of Stardust Dragon appeared. Shooting Star Dragon LV10 (ATK 3300) "It's still not enough Shanoske what can we do?" Landon asked him. "It is I'll discard a card from my hand and summon The Tricky in ATK Mode next up I'll reveal my final facedown this will end the duel reveal…Panic Wave now I'll destroy my Tricky and negate the effects of all monsters on the field!" The Tricky LV5 (ATK 2000) A jester with a question mark on his chest and face appeared laughing, afterwards Shanoske reveals his Trap Card. "No way that means…" London noticed. "…are monsters will have zero ATK!" Landon finished the sentence. Shanoske activate his trap card giving up The Tricky sending a rainbow wave across the field hitting every monster on the field leaving both London & Landon wide open for an attack.

**Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender (ATK 0)**

**Laval Burning Lord – The Erupting Force (ATK 1500)**

"**Yes not only that I have one final card to play Fighting Spirit and equip it to Shooting Star Dragon which gains 300 points for each monsters on the field!"**

**Shooting Star Dragon (ATK 3900)**

"**Now Shooting Star Dragon attack Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender with Cosmic Epic Flare!"**

**Shooting Star Dragon flies towards Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender changing into a rocket blast straight through London's monsters destroying it in an instant.**

**Landon & London LP 0**

**In the confusion of the duel Landon and London stole the stone and jumped out the Statue of Liberty once again a black jet flies by picking the both of them as Danielle and Shanoske watches in angry.**

"**Damn they still got away how is that possible!"**

"**Nevermind them Shanoske let's call Maximillion Pegasus to check in on everyone else!" Shanoske tells Danielle.**

"**Um I wouldn't do that just yet!"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Um we got trouble, cop trouble more like it we have to get out of here!"**

"**And how do we do that Danielle we can't fly!"**

"**Wait yes we can remember I have the Spirit of the Phoenix give a sec!" Danielle begins to calm herself calling abound the Phoenix within herself, "Phoenix I need your help can you help me?"**

"_**What took you so long to ask for help I am apart of you!"**_

"**Sorry about that, but can you take us to San Francisco where Maximillion Pegasus Headquarters is located? **

**In a blink of an eye Phoenix engulf the both of them flying out of the Statue of Liberty as the cops just stared in confusement meanwhile Jake and Kristen arrives at Industrial Illusions where Pegasus greets them.**

"**Pegasus, any news on the others?" Jake asked him.**

"**No only Ericko and Tatyana."**

"**What do you mean they found 2 of the stones?" Kristen asked him as he directs them to the infirmary.**

"**No we found them, but they lost it and not only that they were both badly injured as well," He explains opening the infirmary door showing Ericko and Tatyana lying in the beds.**

"**What the hell happened to them?" Jake asked.**

"**The Divine-Beast that's what happened to them I don't know how, but these duelists they faced had Divine-Beasts." **

"**Jake, just like Buster he had a Divine-Beast! What could it all mean?" Kristen wondered.**


	7. Duelist of the Wind DivineBeast

**Generation Duelist Special-**

**Twas the Duel before Christmas**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. Also this is a Christmas Special so Santa Claus isn't my idea okay.**

**Chapter 6 Duelist of the Wind Divine-Beast**

**Before Pegasus could explain anything the Phoenix landed in front of the building disappearing within Danielle as she falls down Shanoske catches her while the others runs outside to greet them.**

"**Shanoske? Danielle? What are you guys doing back from New York City?" Jake asked them.**

"**Well we ran into some trouble Pegasus there's something you're not telling us and it has something to do with these Divine-Beasts we keep running into!"**

"**Yes, about that Egyptian God Cards were pure Divine-Beast, but I released a few others that were close in the categories there the attribute Divine-Beasts they have Light, Dark, Wind, Water, and Fire!"**

"**Yes Tatyana and Ericko faced Water, and Light!" Jake pondered about.**

"**Me and Danielle faced Fire and Jake you must've faced Dark?" Shanoske asked him as he nods.**

"**That means the only attribute left is…Wind!" Kristen exclaimed.**

"**Wait that means Natasha and Sasha are in Rome, Italy we have to hurry up and get there!" Shanoske tells them.**

"**Okay Kristen, you and Shanoske go there I'll stay here with Pegasus and watch over Danielle and the others!" Jake told them.**

"**You sure Jake I mean…" Shanoske was a little timid to leave the others.**

"**No, buts your daughter is in danger shouldn't you go and stop the people we only have 3 days left before Christmas we need a plan me and Pegasus we'll come up with one you guys need to go and hurry up!"**

"**Ok he's right Shanoske no time to argue!" Kristen grabs Shanoske by his arms and transports them to Italy without Shanoske getting a chance to say anything. **

**Meanwhile in Rome, Italy late at night Natasha and Sasha arrives at the Arch of Constantine heading toward the Colosseum by the Palatine Hill. The girls walk around looking at the site, but instead of looking for the stone they both busy enjoying the site and history of Rome.**

"**Wow Natasha look at the site of the Arch of Constantine its states in the guide book that it's a triumphal arch in Rome its situated between Colosseum and the Palatine Hill its suppose to commemorate Constantine I's victory over Maxentius at the Battle of Milvian Bridge on October 28, 312."**

"**Cool Rome always keep their history with culture in present time well we should look for where the stone gonna be."**

"**Hello, Natasha isn't obvious where the stone might be it's in the Colosseum!"**

"**O yeah The Colosseum it was originally the Flavian Amphitheatre it's the centre of this city it was also the largest ever built in the Roman Empire being considered one of the greatest work of Roman architecture and Roman engineering!" Natasha tells Sasha who was mad at her because she wanted to tell her the information.**

"**Hey I wanted to tell you anyway it say it was occupied a site in the east of the Roman Forum the construction started between 70 and 72 AD it not sure, but it was during the time of Emperor Vespasian and was completed in 80 AD under Titus."**

"**Wow that's a long time to be building a Colosseum since it was completed by the reign of Titus knowing a little about he probably made further modifications?"**

"**No not really after Titus rule Domitian made modification 81 – 96 AD since it really huge its capable of seating 50,000 spectators which we all know that it was use for contest of strength and public spectacles who would watch these battles and challenges."**

"**That's good to know Sasha, but how the hell we suppose to get in here guards are everywhere we can't just stroll on in and be like we need to get in there a get an ancient stone"**

"**You see that opening we only have one chance to enter we have to hurry when those 2 guards walk pass each other we have to run…wait for it….wait for it….wait for it…ok now!" Both girls ran faster than a car driving leaving behind a big huge dust trail as both guards look at each other in confuse while the girls quickly hid behind the walls.**

**While breathing Natasha stops and see a guy walks towards the center of the Colosseum and punch a hole in the ground the girls quickly zoom down the stairs hiding behind some knocked over stone pillars.**

"**What the hell he just punched a hole in the ground Natasha what hell, are we suppose to do?"**

"**Hello we stop him duh come let's go!" Natasha runs towards him, while Sasha sighs.**

"**You are your father's daughter!" She runs behind her to confront the man.**

"**Hey you what are you doing here and drop that stone you big fat head!"**

"**Really Natasha big fat head gosh try harder next time! Anyway if you're here for that stone you better be ready to duel because we won't hold back or just stay here!"**

"**You two girls are gonna try and stop me? Man you should send a real man to duel not 2 little princesses!"**

"**What the hell you called us we'll show you princesses then whatever your name is!" Natasha exclaimed getting steamed at the man activating her duel disk as Sasha activates her as well.**

"**The name's Dai let's duel!"**

**Dai LP 8000**

**Natasha LP 8000**

**Sasha LP 8000**

"**This duel will be a battle royal I will go last you 2 girls will go first you girl with the black long hair you will go first!"**

"**Fine I'm up first I'll summon Cyber Gymnast in Defense Mode and place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**A muscular white masked woman appeared kneeing in front of Natasha with both her arms cross guarding.**

**Cyber Gymnast LV4 (DEF 1800)**

"**Okay my turn I'll activate Future Vision next up I'll summon Fortune Lady Light!"**

**Fortune Lady Light LV1 (ATK 100)**

**The field changes into a dimensional blue vortex of different pictures of landmarks and land sites as a yellow fairy of light appears.**

"**Now the little twist in my Field Spell when a monster is summoned on the field it's removed from the game…next turn it'll return, but when Fortune Lady Light is removed from the game she allows me to Special Summoned a Fortune Lady like Fortune Lady Earth!"**

**Fortune Lady Light jumps into one of the vortex land marks as a fairy of earth appears.**

**Fortune Lady Earth LV6 (ATK 2400)**

"**To end my turn a facedown, your move ugly!"**

"**Okay let's see I'll place a monster facedown and 2 cards facedown and with that I'll end my turn your move!"**

"**Okay back to me I activate the Special Ability of Cyber Gymnast and by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I'll destroy your facedown!"**

**Cyber Gymnast jumps in the air doing a corkscrew high jump kick shattering Dai's facedown monster, but Dai counters with his Trap Card.**

"**I knew you would since you did that I'll reveal my facedown card Call of the Haunted I'll bring back my Flying Kamakiri #1!"**

**Flying Kamakiri #1 LV4 (ATK 1400)**

**A giant insect four armed and four winged monsters buzzing.**

"**I'll summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands before Sasha's Spell remove him from the game I activate his Special Ability I have the choice of selecting a Ritual Spell or a Ritual Monster and I'll select Advanced Ritual Art!"**

**Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands LV4 (ATK 1400)**

**A grayish man with ten thousands hands appeared and turns to Natasha slamming his hands of ten thousands into Natasha's deck throwing a Ritual Spell for Natasha to catch as he is now removed from the game thanks to Sasha's Field Spell, but after Natasha activate her Ritual Spell.**

"**I'll activate it right now and I'll send Gemini Elf and Fairy's Gift in order to Ritual Summon…Cyber Angel Twin Swordmistress!"**

**Cyber Angel Twin Swordmistress LV8 (ATK 2950)**

**A temple appeared on the field on it 2 monsters stood in front as the temple and monsters disappears in their place warrior woman with long angel wings blue long hair and two giant blades appeared.**

"**Now, Cyber Angel Twin Swordmistress attack his Flying Kamakiri #1!"**

**Cyber Angel Twin Swordmistress flies towards Flying Kamakiri #1 slashing the monster in half as it explodes within seconds of Cyber Angel Twin Swordmistress.**

**Dai LP 6450**

"**My Flying Kamakiri #1's Special Ability I'll summon Gusto Gulldo! Sorry you can't finish me off that easily!"**

**Gusto Gulldo LV3 (ATK 500)**

"**That's good because my Cyber Angel Twin Swordmistress can attack again!"**

"**She can I see…that's why I reveal my facedown Icarus Attack, I'll tribute my Gust0 Gulldo to destroy both your monsters!"**

"**No not my Cyber Mistress!" Natasha was shocked by the counter of Dai as both monsters screams in pain before shattering seeing a gush of wind through the field.**

"**When Gusto Gulldo is sent to the Graveyard I can Special Summon 2 other Gusto creatures I Special Summon Gusto Skwirl and Gusto Egul in Defense Mode!"**

**Gusto Skwirl LV2 (DEF 1800)**

**Gusto Egul LV1 (DEF 400)**

**A green big faced squirrel appeared next to green eagle both taking the defense.**

"**I'll end my turn your move Sasha!"**

"**Okay with the effect of Future Vision my Fortune Lady Light returns then I'll summon Fortune Lady Water due to my Field Spell she's remove from the game next up I'll play the Spell Magical Dimension I'll tribute Fortune Lady Light…in order to Special Summon Fortune Lady Dark in ATK Mode the second effect of Magical Dimension I'll destroy your Gusto Skwirl!"**

**Fortune Lady Water LV4 (ATK 1200)**

**Fortune Lady Dark LV5 (ATK 2000)**

**With the return of Fortune Fairy Light Sasha summoned a Fortune Fairy, but made out of water then it was removed from the game due to Sasha's Field Spell then Sasha activate her Spell Card Magical Dimension showing a magical magician cage as Fortune Lady Light enters and in its place another Fortune Lady appeared this time one out of Dark.**

"**Thank you Sasha with the effect of your Magical Dimension that destroy my Gusto Skwirl you activated its Special Ability when it's destroyed by a card effect I can Special Summon a level 5 or higher Gusto Monster meet….Wynndarl, Sage of the Gusto!"**

**Windaar, Sage of the Gusto LV5 (ATK 2000)**

**A green hair man wearing a brown windy hood dressed in green and brown clothes holding a grayish silver scythe blade.**

"**Fine Fortune Lady Dark, attack his Gusto Egul with Darkness Vision!"**

"**Once again you fell for my monster Special Ability when it's destroyed by battle I can Special Summon an non-Tuner monster like this one…Winda, Priestess of the Gusto!"**

**Winda, Priestess of the Gusto LV2 (ATK 1000)**

"**I know all about Fortune Lady Dark's Special Ability you can select a Fortune Lady from your graveyard like Fortune Lady Earth!"**

**Fortune Lady Earth LV6 (ATK 2400)**

"**Now attack Winda with Earth Needle Quake!"**

**Dai LP 5050**

"**With Winda, Priestess of the Gusto I can Special Summon a Gusto Tuner Monster from my deck and Special Summon another Gusto Egul in DEF Mode!"**

"**It's my move I'll activate the Field Spell Divine Wind of Mist Valley!"**

"**I think not Dark Bribe I'll negate the activation of your Spell and you draw 1 card from your deck think again about destroying my Future Vision!"**

**But as soon as she counters Dai's Field Spell her Field Spell was destroyed in a blink of an eye without any warning.**

"**Wait how was my Field Spell destroyed?"**

"**Look Sasha Dai had another card activated a chain it was his Mystical Space Typhoon that destroyed your Future Vision!"**

"**That's right I summon Gusto Thunbolt and now I'm tuning Gusto Egul with Gusto Thunbolt…When Lighting explodes from the sky the gushing vortex of the wind bring for a new storm a giant wind…Synchro Summon…Daigusto Gulldos!"**

**Gusto Thunbolt LV4 (ATK 1500)**

**Daigusto Gulldos LV5 (ATK 2200)**

**A green wolf made out of thunderbolts appears next to the small green eagle next the green eagle turned into a Synchro ring surrounding Gusto Thunbolt turning into 4 white stars in white bright flash of light a giant green spiked armored eagle with a green hair woman riding on top hold a wind charmer staff appeared.**

"**You 2 girls don't know what you're getting your selves into, but you will know the vortex of the Wind!"**

**Dai screams unleashing a vortex of wind surrounding the entire field as Sasha and Natasha covers from the strong wind.**

"**Dad, where are you I need your help I wish you were here!" Natasha thinks to herself in total shock. Shanoske and Kristen finally arrived in Rome Italy.**

"**Where are we?" Shanoske asked.**

"**I don't know for sure I think it's the Palatine Hill we're a few miles to the Colosseum we're gonna have to hurry up!"**

"**You think we people are running the opposite way you know we need to hurry towards that directly over where the big hurricane is!"**

"**Jake can you hear me it's me Kristen can you use the location of Pegasus' Satellite to spy on Natasha and Sasha's Duel we need an update!"**

"**Okay I hear you give me a second I'm working on it so far….wait what is this it's a hurricane wind vortex blocking what's going on there?"**

"**That's it a hurricane wind we think it's from Natasha's and Sasha's Duel!"**

"**Jake what's going on?" Pegasus walks into the computer room.**

"**It looks like whoever the girls are dueling is playing a wind deck and it's causing a Wind Vortex Hurricane!" Jake explained to him. **

"**Oh no it's the calm before the storm it's the last one of the attribute Divine-Beast the Wind one Natasha and Sasha will have to be careful to survive!"**

"**Dammit come on Kristen we have to hurry up and get to the girls before we're too late!"**

"**With my Daigusto Gulldos' Special Ability I'll return 2 Gusto monsters from my graveyard to my deck and destroy your Fortune Lady Earth!"**

"**No not my Fortune Lady Earth!"**

"**It's not only that I have a Spell card known as Contact with Gusto once again I'll select 2 Gusto cards in my graveyard and return them to my deck and destroy your Fortune Lady of Dark!"**

"**Oh no I'm wide open for a direct attack!"**

"**Yes but before I make a move Gusto of Greed, I select 4 Gusto cards from my deck and send them to the graveyard to draw 3 cards from my deck then my Field Spell Rising Air Current!"**

**Windaar, Sage of the Gusto LV6 (ATK 2500)**

**Daigusto Gulldos LV5 (ATK 2700)**

"**Now, Daigusta and Windaar attack Sasha directly!"**

**Sasha LP 2800**

"**Aaaahhhhhh!"**

**The powerful wind attacks sends Sasha flying across the field as she rolls around before stopping slamming on her arm.**

"**SASHA! Are you okay?" Sasha gets up from the ground given her a thumbs up, but her left shoulder was sprang and bleeding for her mouth and her outfit badly damaged.**

"**I'll place 3 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Your monster you'll pay for what you've done to my friend!"**

**Natasha LP 8000**

**Dai LP 6450**

**Sasha LP 2800**

"**Then by all means stop me…if you can!"**

**Meanwhile at Industrial Illusions Pegasus and Jake finally made through the Wind Tunnel that was blocking the Satellite Camera.**

"**Look at that big buff guy and…oh no Sasha she's badly hurt and it looks like its Natasha turns now Pegasus can you make out this guy?"**

"**Let me see yes I recognize him his name is Dai Hisao he is the most powerful Wind attribute Duelist in the world he was almost defeated by your Chancellor Riku Kai, the Great Wind Force he disappeared on the top of his game and the world Natasha and Sasha don't stand a chance!"**

"**What's that suppose mean?"**

"**It means just like Tatyana and Ericko-boy they'll be in serious trouble Kristen and Shanoske can make it in time!"**

"**Yeah let's hope so!"**

"**Okay it's my move I play Machine Angel Ritual and I give up my Cosmo Queen in order to Ritual Summon…Cyber Angel Dakini when she's Ritual Summoned you have the choice of destroying a monster on the Field!"**

**Natasha activates her Spell Card a tall sled purple colored woman appeared transforming into a four armed blue skinned woman with two twin blades and a long blade staff appeared. **

"**I'll choose Daigusto Gulldos to be destroyed! Since I knew you would choose that I reveal Gusto Strike Out! It works when a Gusto Synchro Monster is destroyed we have to send all monster cards on the field and in our hands to the graveyard!"**

"**No that means neither one of us will have any monsters on the field!"**

"**Exactly so what will you do now with only 1 card in your hand?"**

"**Nothing I'll end my turn with a facedown!"**

"**Okay it's your friend's turn and if she don't go she'll lose o yeah that's right she lose right now!"**

"**How, she hasn't even drawn a card from her deck!"**

"**I reveal Clustering Gust Chain I remove Daigusto Eguls in order to inflict damage from a monster that was previous used in this game like Cosmo Queen and she lose 2900 life points with only 2800 life points she lose now it's back to me!"**

**Sasha LP 0**

"**No!" Natasha screamed for her friend as the Wind Blast knocks her out as she falls to the ground.**

"**It's my go and I reveal my facedown card…A Prayer to Gusto! Come on back Windaar, Sage of the Gusto looks like it's just me and you Natasha next up I summon Mist Valley Watcher**

**Mist Valley Watcher LV4 (ATK 2000)**

**A muscular tone man with hands and feet of hawks appeared.**

"**Both my monster attack this little girl directly give her some wind to enjoy!"**

**Both monsters sent a huge wind wave blast at Natasha as she hits the floor near Sasha.**

**Natasha LP 4500**

"**I'll end my turn with a facedown card!"**

"**Okay it's my move and I'll end my turn your move!" Natasha said she looks over at Sasha who knocked out from the last attack, "Dammit Ritual Weapon I can't do anything with this card, but a good thing I have a facedown!"**

"**Okay Natasha I'll help you out I play Shallow Grave I select a random Gusto Monster and you can select one of your monsters!" **

"**Cosmo Queen then!"**

**Cosmo Queen LV8 (DEF 2450)**

"**Okay I'll sacrifice my newly required monster in order to summon Mist Valley Executor now attack her Queen!"**

**Dai sends his Gusto monster to the Graveyard summoning a tall muscular man with giant eagle wings on his back with hands and feet of eagles, and then Dai commands his monsters to attack Natasha, but Natasha counters with her Trap Card.**

"**Not so fast I reveal Hallowed Life Barrier I discard this last card in my hand Ritual Weapon and I'll take no damage and my monster can't be touched sorry so bad!"**

**3 magical maidens appear throwing up their hands creating a white barrier preventing Dai's monsters from attacking her.**

"**Okay I'll place another facedown and end my turn!"**

"**It's my move I summon Blade Skater in DEF Mode and Cosmo Queen, attack his Mist Valley Executor!"**

**A purple and white skinned bald headed woman with skates and blades on her arms appeared crossing her arms up in defense then Natasha commands Cosmo Queen to attack Dai's monster, but Dai was ready he countered with his Trap Card creating a giant wind wall. **

**Blade Skater LV4 (DEF 1500)**

"**I don't think so Wind Vortex Draft! Your Cosmo Queen will attack your Blade Skater instead so that ends your turn!"**

**A giant wind wall rushed up from the ground deflecting the attack sending it back to Blade Skater as she screams in pain from the attack.**

"**No it's was my last defense!"**

"**Okay now it's the time to finish you off I'll return all 3 of my monster on the field to my deck in order to summon Mist Gusto Phoenix – Valley of the Southern Winds when it's summoned all Spells and Traps are destroyed on the field not only with that I can remove a Wind monster from my graveyard and destroy your monster and inflict damage equal to your monsters ATK is deducted from Life Points!"**

**A giant green phoenix with spiked armored body armor with cannons on its 2 shoulders appeared behind Dai covering most of the Coliseum. **

**Mist Gusto Phoenix – Valley of the Southern Winds LV10 (ATK 3600)**

**Natasha LP 1600**

**A giant green hurricane blew across the city while Shanoske and Kristen race towards the Coliseum, Kristen stops looking up in the sky to see the giant phoenix in the sky.**

"**What the hell is that thing look Shanoske?" Kristen tells him as he sees a gigantic bird flying over the Colosseum.**

"**I don't know, but let's hurry up before Natasha and Sasha lose!"**

"**There it is Pegasus it's gigantic it's the hugest one I've seen and I've seen some huge monsters!"**

"**Yes with Sasha down we have only can hope Natasha can win!"**

**Natasha looks down at her deck thinking about Sasha, her dad, and her monsters, "Okay deck don't fail me now I draw I play Pot of Greed I draw 2 cards from my deck I activate Scapegoat and end my turn!"**

**Four little small sheep appeared in front of Natasha. **

"**Okay looks like I'll finish next turn I'll summon Mist Condor both my monsters will attack your 2 Scapegoats!"**

**A blue condor flies across the field before attacking one of the Scapegoat and then Mist Gusto Phoenix attack another leaving only 2 Scapegoats left for Natasha.**

**Mist Condor LV4 (ATK 1400)**

"**My turn I tribute my tokens in order to summon Cyber Angel Swordsman now attack Mist Condor!"**

**Cyber Angel Swordsman LV8 (ATK 2900)**

**A magical white tuxedo suited man with long white angel wings with a long silver blade prepares to attack his monster he waves his blade sending an electrical charge shattering his condor.**

**Dai LP 4950**

"**I'll place 1 card facedown on the field and it's your move!"**

"**Okay Mist Gusto Bird will attack your Cyber Angel Swordsman!"**

"**Not so fast I reveal my facedown I Will Protect You I give up 1500 of my Life Points and I'll destroy your monster go Cyber Angel Swordsman destroy his monster with Electricity Sword Slash!"**

**Natasha LP 100**

**Natasha activates her Trap Card as Cyber Angel Swordsman charges his blade with electricity he flies high in the sky and then dive bomb slashes all of Dai's monsters. **

**Shanoske and Kristen arrive just in time to see Natasha destroy Dai's monster, "Yes that's my girl she took out his monster and now he's left opened!"**

"**You lose Natasha I activate the Spell Quick Summon I summon Mist Valley Baby Roc now attack Natasha directly!"**

**Mist Valley Baby Roc LV2 (ATK 400)**

**During the commotion Dai reveal his facedown card Quick Summon summoning a giant skull bird as it attacks Natasha knocking her off as Shanoske and Kristen watches in horror.**

**Natasha LP 0**

"**Hahaha! I have the stone and I won the duel goodbye Natasha!" Dai disappeared along with the wind itself as Shanoske runs towards his daughter as she falls to the ground Kristen goes checking on Sasha.**

"**No, Natasha wake up!" Shanoske picks up his daughter and holds her, "Come on you'll be okay just hang in there!"**

"**Daddy…did I…win?" She struggles to ask.**

"**No, but you were so close!" **

"**I'm sorry…I tried…maybe next…." Natasha falls unconscious before finishing her sentence.**

"**Come on Shanoske we have to go now let's go!" Kristen grabs Shanoske and the girls and teleports to Industrial Illusion.**

**In Japan Kris finally obtained the last orbed and headed back to the North Pole where his parents waited for him.**

"**Kris you have to stop this why would you want to destroy everything including Christmas Spirit!" Mrs. Claus asked.**

"**Enough of this you're being very naughty and I won't stand for it now stop this now or I will stop you!"**

"**Your funny father your jolly fat ass can't stop me, but if you try, but I wouldn't suggest it!" Kris tells them as a dark aura surrounds him sending a shock wave, "What are you fools waiting for capture them now!"**

"**Yes…Sir!" **

"**Now that I have everything I will control the world this boy's body is all that I need to complete my plans now to create this workshop of a home to a castle good enough for a king!" The Black aura said to himself creating a castle within an instead. **

"**We have trouble!" Jake said to Pegasus.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I looked at your Satellite and checked on the North Pole and it's sending out a Negative Shock Wave let's just say Christmas and the World is done for!"**


	8. Darkness Christmas

**Generation Duelist Special-**

**Twas the Duel before Christmas**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. Also this is a Christmas Special so Santa Claus isn't my idea okay.**

**Chapter 7 Darkness Christmas **

**As the Negative Shock Wave cross the globe everyone affected lost all happiness and joy as if only Despair and Darkness was left in world. Meanwhile Kristen and Shanoske arrived at the Illusion Industrial's Headquarters at their arrival Danielle runs outside to see Shanoske cradling Natasha Danielle takes her from him and place her in the infirmary.**

"**Shanoske come on we gotta figure out what's going on?" Kristen helps him up and they walk inside meeting up with the others.**

"**Glad you guys can make it the North Pole is activating a Negative Shock Wave and to make it permanent we have to stop it before it hits Tokyo, Japan!" Jake explains to the others.**

"**So how do we stop it?" Kristen asked him.**

"**We have to shut down the satellite broadcasting at the Fuji Television Headquarters in Odaiba Tokyo, Japan!"**

"**But isn't that where the Rainbow Bridge is?" Danielle asked walking in.**

"**Yeah, but we have no choice!" Kristen told them.**

"**Yeah, but with the four of us we can't do it alone we're gonna need the others and right now we're fresh out of people to help everybody in despair and darkness!" Shanoske explained to the others in deep thought.**

"**Well…um we'll have to help out then!" Everyone turns around to see Tatyana and the others standing in the doorway, "And Shanoske don't even think about talking us out of coming!"**

"**I don't even think I was…not this time anyway if we're gonna do this let's do it!"**

"**Well I'm coming to do this is partially my fault anyway, Croquet start my Private Jet we're flying in style I'm sure Kris and the others are expecting us as we speak we have to move quickly!" Pegasus tells them.**

"**Natasha you and Sasha sure ya'll can handle this it's gonna be stuff and you might face Dai again!" Shanoske asked her.**

"**Dad I'm sure and beside me and Sasha have to get revenge on Dai anyway!"**

"**Okay if your sure then come on and get ready, all of you get your decks ready we have a big battle ahead of us and I want us to be ready with everything!"**

**As the gang prepares for their final confrontation against Kris and his minions Kris made preparations to defend the Fuji Television Headquarters.**

"**Sir I have the last stone orb!" Dai bows before Kris heading him the stone.**

"**Thank you Dai, but are plans might be thwarted my sister and her little friends plans to stop us and they find out Fuji Television Headquarters is broadcasting my Darkness veil if they destroys the commutations I won't obtain my power so we're heading to Tokyo, Japan!"**

"**Sir shall I gather the others?"**

"**Yes tell them to be prepared I will stay here and used the stones orbs to absorb the power and you and the others stop my sister!"**

"**Yes sir!"**

"…**And Dai do not fail me!"**

"**Sir!"**

**Back at Industrial Illusions Headquarters the gang prepared from their trip to Fuji Television Headquarters as the last preparations were made Kristen knew that she couldn't come.**

"**All aboard kitties or we will leave without you!" Pegasus tells them standing inside of his private jet.**

**The gang responds as Shanoske and Kristen was the last to arrive at the jet take off point Shanoske turn to Kristen who was in distress.**

"**What's wrong Kristen don't you want to save your brother?"**

"**Yes, but you guys have to go without me!"**

"**What do you mean by that? We need you on this mission!"**

"**But my brother needs me more!" Kristen exclaimed putting Shanoske in shock, "I'm sorry, but I need to take down my brother you have to understand this okay I'll be the one to finish this my family needs me and you guys stop the broadcast can you do that?"**

"**Come on we're taking off!" Danielle tells them as both Shanoske and Kristen makes eye contact.**

"**Come on dad let's go!"**

"**Okay I understand do what you have to do and we'll stop the broadcast and you save your brother from the darkness controlling him now go!"**

**Shanoske jumps on the jet as Kristen teleport to the North Pole as the same time leaving behind a circle of snow where she stood.**

"**You think she'll be ok?"**

"**Yeah Danielle she'll be fine I'm worried about what's waiting for us at that Fuji Television Headquarters I bet Kris has the whole place guarded we'll have to tread carefully!"**

"**Right!" They all said in unity.**

**Meanwhile as Pegasus' private jet head to the Fuji Television Headquarters Kristen arrived in the North Pole to face Kris.**

"**Ah sister dear I see you've come without your friends!"**

"**Yes I have and you will stop this Kris you're destroying the world its Christmas Eve already and Dad has to deliver presents and you're keeping him from doing so the power in that box was not meant for any of us to use!"**

"**And so what I will use it and if you want to stop me you'll have to duel me then!" Kris tells her activating his duel disk and slicing his deck into the card holder slot.**

"**You know what if that's what it takes then I will duel you!"**

"**Duel!"**

**Kristen LP 8000**

**Kris LP 8000**

"**I'll go first my sister and I'll summon my monster known as Santa Elf!"**

**Santa Elf LV4 (ATK1800)**

**A humanoid elf dressed in Santa Claus' colors appeared swinging a candy cane.**

"**But wait why is it on my side of the field?"**

"**Because of its Special Ability come on sis, you didn't think I wasn't gonna be selfish I mean I'm helping you out! Til the season of giving"**

**Kris LP 7000**

"**See I even lose 1000 for the help so come on stop complaining to end my I summon Santa Pig in Defense Mode and 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

**A pig dress in Santa Claus clothes appeared laying down protecting itself from an attack.**

**Santa Pig LV3 (DEF 800)**

"**Fine I draw!" Kristen draws looking at her hand and thinks about a strategy, "Hmmm what is Kris up to he gives me a monster on my side of the field and I can use it, hmmm I have my Snow Warrior I can Special Summon this card when I have a Tuner Monster on my side of the Field okay let's get give it a shot!"**

"**Come on I don't have all day!"**

"**Fine here it goes I Special Summon Snow Warrior this card can be Special Summon when I have a Tuner with the same level as this card come on out Snow Warrior!"**

**A warrior made out of snow wearing winter clothes appeared.**

**Snow Warrior LV4 (ATK 1400)**

"**Now here we go I'll show you that darkness can't win at all Blizzard calls for a new champion high in a snowing mountain! Synchro Summon…Hail from the sky, Snow Dragon of the Icy Mountain!"**

**Snow Warrior turns into 4 Synchro rings surrounding Santa Elf transforming into 4 stars as a bright white light appears taking place a dragon a slim thin dragon of snow and ice appeared.**

**Snow Dragon of the Icy Mountain LV8 (ATK 2750)**

"**Yes you did exactly what I wanted you to do now since you Synchro Summoned with a Santa monster I can Special Summon this…come on out Santa Claus' Wife!"**

**Santa Claus' Wife LV7 (ATK 2400)**

**A humanoid old woman wearing a red covered dress with cherry rose cheeks and glasses smiles.**

"**So my Snow Dragon of the Icy Mountain has more attack points than that Santa Claus' Wife card of yours!"**

"**Wrong reveal facedown card activate Santa's Letter I activate it when you either Tribute Summon a monster using my Santa monster or Synchro Summon with my Santa monster I can destroy it and Special Summon my Santa Elf back on your side of the field!"**

"**Nooo!"**

**As Kris' trap card activates a giant letter appears and grabs Kristen's dragon turning it into a letter sealing it inside and throwing it inside her Graveyard.**

"**Now what, my sister?"**

"**I'll place 2 cards facedown and switch your Elf in defense mode and end my turn your move!"**

"**Sister I would've expected better from you, but okay if you want to go down like this be my guess then, my turn and with it I summon Santa Protector I can Special Summon this card when you have a Santa monster on your side of the field which you do so come on out Santa Protector!"**

**Santa Protector LV5 (ATK 2200)**

**A masked man holding a colored shield out of candy cane colored appeared.**

"**Next up is the Santa Kid I can Special Summon this card to your side of the field now with both your monsters on the field I can destroy them now attack!"**

**Santa Kid LV2 (ATK 200)**

**A small kid wearing the traditional Santa Claus colors appeared next to the guarding.**

"**I think not I reveal my facedown card Snow Fortress this card can only be activate when my Snow Dragon of the Icy Mountain is in my Graveyard I can cancel out your attack, but that's not all I reveal Dragon Snow Altar!"**

**Kristen reveals her Trap Card of a fortress made out of snow and ice then next to the fortress an ice sculpture of a dragon appeared.**

"**What is that?"**

"**It's a little trap that's works with my Dragon I can Synchro Summon using the 2 monsters I protected, but I have to trade up meaning I have to Banish my Snow Dragon of the Icy Mountain from the game now I can begin I tune Santa Elf with Santa Kid in order to Synchro Summon this…When the first snow falls from the heaven it brings life to the world…Synchro Summon Snowfall Eagle Master!"**

**Santa Elf turns into 4 Synchro rings surrounding Santa Kid who turned into 2 white stars in white bright light a humanoid snow covered eagle appeared.**

**Snowfall Eagle Master LV6 (ATK 2600)**

"**When Snowfall Eagle Master is Synchro Summon you lose 200 points for each stars on my monster and I have 6 and you lose 1200 points of damage!"**

**Kris LP 5800**

"**I end my turn make your move!"**

"**Great my turn now Snowfall Eagle Master attack his Santa Claus' Wife with Snow Blade!"**

**Kris LP 5400**

"**Is that's all you got I still have my Santa Protector please you could've did something better than that?"**

"**I think I did you don't know anything about my Synchro Summon Snowfall Eagle Master and his has a special ability since I successfully destroyed your monster I can attack again so let him have it Snowfall Eagle Master!"**

**Kris LP 5000**

"**I'll place a card facedown and with that I end my turn!"**

"**Not bad sister, not bad at all!" Kris laughs at her and draws a card from his deck, "But you're not good enough to defeat I have 4 different Fairies types in my Graveyard which means I can Special Summon Archlord Kristya next up I activate Heaven's Lost Property we both draw 3 cards and then discard 2 cards, then I activate Card of Destruction we both dumb our hands and draw the same amount we discard, but I have a facedown card to reveal Disgraceful Charity so we both gain every card that we discarded this turn!"**

**Archlord Kristya (ATK 2800)**

"**You're being generous why is that?"**

"**Because I activate this Court of Justice Come on out Athena next up is the Field Spell Luminous Spark all Fairy-Types can 500 points! Next up is Monster Reborn I bring back Tethys, Goddess of Light, and then I summon Lightface!"**

**Athena LV8 (ATK 2600)**

**Tethys, Goddess of Light LV5 (ATK 2400)**

**Lightface LV4 (ATK 1600)**

**Kristen LP 6800**

"**How did I lose life points?"**

"**Athena's Special Ability you lose 600 points for each Fairy-Type I summoned! Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon sorry sis your facedown is no more!"**

"**No not my facedown card!"**

"**Yes I active Angel's Sing and I select Archlord Kristya as a target this card gain 300 points for each Fairy I have 4 now it's attack is 4500! Archlord Kristya destroy her Snowfall Eagle Master!"**

**Archlord Kristya charged a light blast ball throwing it at Kristen's Snowfall Eagle Master shattering it into pieces.**

**Kristen LP 4900**

"**Now all 3 of my monsters attack her directly finish her off now!"**

**Kristen falls to the ground in the snow as Kris walks away from her during that time Shanoske and the gang arrived at the Fuji Television Headquarters where Kris' minions waited for them. **

**Kristen LP 0**

"**Okay Pegasus me and you we'll reach the Control Room located in the Western North side of the building we have to shut it down Jake you'll come as well!" Shanoske told them.**

"**Okay Dad, me, Mom, and Sasha we'll go to Eastern South side of the building!" Natasha told him.**

"**And me and Ericko we'll go to the Central Observation Deck we should run into the people we need to!"**

"**Alright let's go and remember to keep communication contact!" Pegasus tells them.**

**Meanwhile unknown to the gang Kris minions were overseeing their locations. Tatyana and Ericko took the elevator to the Observation Deck located in the giant ball deck.**

"**Man this building is pretty cool I mean awesome this where some of their legendary cartoons!"**

"**Yeah let's go with that!"**

"**I see you guys came to face us again!" Alana said to them. **

"**Yeah we came here to take you too down we're here for payback now let's duel!" Tatyana said activating her duel disk as the others did as well.**

"**Come on Ericko can you take me down?" Scott asked him.**

"**Yeah and this time you'll go down!" Ericko told him.**

"**DUEL!"**

**Ericko & Tatyana LP 8000**

**Scott & Alana LP 8000**

"**I'll go first I activate Gishki Aquamirror I send Gishki Elf to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon…Evigishki Gustkrake!"**

**Once again Alana pulled off another quick Ritual Summoning in her first turn.**

**Evigishki Gustkrake LV6 (ATK 2400)**

"**Not again, there goes those ugly Ritual Monsters again!" Tatyana said disgusted.**

"**I see what you mean Tatyana yuck!" Ericko added on.**

"**You guys are pushing it!" Alana screamed at them, "Anyway I activate her Special Ability and select 2 random cards and send them back to the deck and I choose Ericko's hand sorry two of your cards are back in your deck!"**

"**Damn I'm behind 2 cards!"**

"**I know keep focus!" Tatyana told him.**

"**Alright Ericko it's your move!"**

"**I know thank you very much first up I activate my Spell Pot of Greed it lets me draw 2 cards from my deck next up is the Double Summon it's a Spell Card that lets me summon twice in a turn I summon Cannon Wheel and Assault Wheel then I'll throw 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**Two machines appeared in front of Ericko one of a giant wheel with cannons and another wheel with armor and blades and miniature robot on top appeared.**

**Assault Wheel LV4 (ATK 2300)**

**Cannon Wheel Lv2 (ATK 500)**

"**Two monsters really Ericko I'm disappointed at you, but last time I met you, you were in the middle of streets in Paris, but I guess I can defeat you again I activate Vylon Cannon with this Spell Card each time a Vylon monster is equipped with a Spell you lose 500 points next I summon Vylon Sphere then I activate Machine Duplication I can Special Summon 2 more Vylon Spheres then I activate the Equip Spell Vylon Code and I equip it to Vylon Sphere and when Vylon Code is equipped I can add 2 more Vylon Code to the other Vylon Spheres and now you lose 1500 life points!"**

**Vylon Sphere LV1 (ATK 400) x3**

**Ericko & Tatyana LP 6500**

"**Dammit were behind already thanks a lot Ericko!" Tatyana yelled to Ericko as she gets up from the floor dusting herself off. **

"**Are you seriously blaming me for this let's see you try remember you lost to Alana and you want to talk about me really? Ok let's see you try then!" Ericko told her.**

"**Fine I will when it's my turn!"**

"**Please whatever!"**

"**Um excuse me were still here!" Alana told them.**

"**And it's still my turn!" Scott said pulling a card from his hand, "I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn…this is gonna be a long day."**

"**Okay my turn time to show you the real deal since I can attack this turn I activate Polymerization this allow me to Fusion Summon right now I fuse Marie the Fallen One and The Forgiving Maiden in order to Fusion Summon St. Joan then I activate the Spell Mirror Template this Spell card allows me to summon a monster with the same attack points as the monster I equip this card to like my St. Joan since she has 2800 ATK points I have a monster with 2800 right now Guardian Angel Joan, but I have give up 500 points of my life points!"**

**2 woman appeared one with armor and other one as angel appears.**

**Ericko & Tatyana LP 6000**

**St. Joan LV8 (ATK 2800)**

**Guardian Angel Joan LV8 (ATK 2800)**

"**Now I'm gonna attack St. Joan attack her Evigishki Gustkrake with Sacred Blade!"**

"**I think not I reveal my facedown card Threatening the Roar!"**

"**No not that Trap Card again!" Tatyana exclaimed as the trap pushed back St. Joan before her attack could land.**

"**What does that card do?" Ericko asked her.**

"**It's a little trap card that stops the battle phase not only that it skipped my battle phase as if nothing happened at all!" Tatyana explained.**

"**Damn, what now?"**

"**I'll place 3 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Cool it's my turn Scott would you be so kind as to let me use some of your monsters?" Alana asked him as he nods.**

"**Sure before you do that I reveal my facedown Vylon Level Strike!"**

"**What does that do?" Ericko asked.**

**"It allows me to increase my levels of all of my Vylons monsters each stars on the cards so now there all level 4s okay Alana do it now!"**

"**Right I activate the Ritual Spell Card Gishki Aquamirror now I'll use one of the Vylon Spheres and my level 2 Deep Sea Diva in order to Ritual Summon Evigishki Tetrogre!"**

**Evigishki Tetrogre LV6 (ATK 2600)**

"**This Ritual Monster has a Special Ability I declare a Spell Card now you and that loser Ericko must send a Spell Card from your deck to your Graveyard sorry not really!"**

"**Is that all you got?"  
><strong>

"**Nope not even close next up is my facedown card Ceremonial Mirror of Illusion this allows me to summon up a Ritual Monster and I summon…Evigishki Soul Ogre next up I give up all 3 of my Ritual Monsters in order to summon…."**

"**O no watch out Ericko she's about to summon her Divine-Beast!"**

"**You mean like Scott has as well!"**

"**Yeah hang stuff this might be tough!"**

"…**Descent from the seas Pacific Evigishki – God of the Titan Ocean!"**

**Pacific Evigishki – God of the Titan Ocean LV10 (ATK 3900)**

**As all 3 Evigishki Ritual Monsters become 3 small balls flying outside into the ocean, the ground and the sea began to shake as the Divine-Beast rises from the ocean preparing for an attack.**

**Meanwhile on the other side of the Fuji Television Headquarters Shanoske, Pegasus, and Jake stopped to see the Divine-Beast rises from the ocean.**

"**What the hell is that a Divine-Beast that you was telling us?" Jake asked Pegasus.**

"**Yes this one is the Water one Pacific Evigishki – God of the Titan Ocean it requires 3 of the Evigishki Ritual Monsters in order to summon it and it looks like Alana did it that mean Ericko and Tatyana are dueling them now!" Pegasus told them.**

"**So we have to continue Tatyana and Ericko have to win, we have a job to do come on Jake!" Shanoske tells them as they continue on to the control room. **

"**O no we in trouble!" Tatyana warns Ericko.**

"**Why?"**

"**That monster's Special Ability allows her to return up to 5 cards on the field to the deck one of us field is gonna be empty!"**

"**I'll select your Equip Spell Mirror Template since it was returned your Guardian Angel Joan is automatically destroyed then I'll return your St. Joan and your last 3 facedowns sorry your wide open!"**

"**No not again!"**

"**At least those cards went back to your hand so stop complaining and shut up! Now that you're wide open Pacific Evigishki –God of the Titan Ocean attack her directly!"**

**Tatyana & Ericko LP 2100**

"**T…are you okay?"**

"**Yeah I'm find it's a good thing you didn't use your monsters we could've been in trouble without your monsters hang on I have a plan can you keep those monsters on the field until my turn?"**

"**Yeah, hopefully especially if I can draw the rite card!"**

"**Okay good then let's do it!"**

"**I'll end my turn with a facedown card your move go!"**

"**I will I draw I activate the Spell Card Iron Draw since I have 2 Machine-Types on the field I can draw 2 cards from my deck now I'm about to tune Cannon Wheel with Assault Wheel…When wheels of the road ride through the road it creates a new machine wheel…Synchro Summon, ride on to the road, Combat Wheel!"**

**Cannon Wheel turned into 2 Synchro rings surrounding Assault Wheel transforming into 4 stars a bright white light appears in its place a machine android with 2 giant wheels in its back and 6 cannons on its body.**

**Combat Wheel LV6 (ATK 2500)**

"**Tatyana I need you do you have it?"**

"**Yes I do I activate from my hand Star Changer now I increase Combat Wheel's Stars okay Ericko do it!"**

"**Alright I activate the Spell Double Ripple now Tatyana I select your Ancient Fairy Dragon now come on out…."**

"**The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! Appear instantly, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Both Tatyana and Ericko said in unity.**

**Ancient Fairy Dragon LV7 (DEF 3000)**

"**Okay, but before I end my turn I activate my Cannon Wheel's Special Ability since I Synchro summoned twice you lose a 1000 life and I'll end with a with another facedown your move Scott!"**

**Scott & Alana LP 7000**

"**Okay Ericko got a little back bone, but its useless I draw I activate the Spell Photon Lead this allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Light Monster and I summon Vylon Stigma!"**

**Vylon Stigma LV4 (ATK 1600)**

"**That means you have enough now that your monsters are level 4 and you can summon that Divine-Beast!"**

"**Yes I sacrifice all 3 of my Vylon Monsters in order to summon the Light Divine-Beast…Vylon Convex – Golden Light of Sigma!"**

**Vylon Convex – Golden Light of Sigma LV10 (ATK 4000)**

**All 3 monsters turn into a giant white light skyrocketing into the sky as the second Divine-Beast descents from the skies.**

"**Watch out Tatyana Vylon Convex – Golden Light of Sigma has a Special Ability see it can uses the Vylon monsters in Scott's Graveyard and add it to that card giving it attack points a power boost!"**

"**That's right I bring back Vylon Stigma and 2 of the Vylon Spheres which gives my monster 1200 additional attack points!"**

**Vylon Convex – Golden Light of Sigma LV10 (ATK 5200)**

"**Now to use them, Vylon Convex – Golden Light of Sigma attack Ericko's Combat Wheel with Supreme Delta Staff!"**

"**Not so fast I activate a facedown card it's called Call of the Haunted and I bring back Tatyana's Guardian Angel Joan then I activate Combat Wheel's Special Ability I gain half of Guardian Angel Joan's so now the attack is 3900 just enough to withstand that attack!"**

**Tatyana & Ericko LP 800**

"**You got lucky your move go!"**

"**Before she goes I activate Morphtronic Trophy it allows me to Special Summon 1 Morphtronic Monster from my deck after one of my monster is successfully destroyed by battle come on out…Morphtronic Celfon!"**

**Morphtronic Celfon LV1 (ATK 100)**

"**Tatyana you gotta draw that card right here and now!"**

"**Alright I got it," She replied looking at her deck, then back at Ericko thinking about how he's grown and now he's given her a chance to win with this draw, "Okay Ericko you believe me I do too, here I go I draw…." She closes her eyes then peek at the card for a second to see if she got it, "…yes I got it I summon Majestic Dragon!"**

**Majestic Dragon LV1 (ATK 0)**

**A giant pink pixie dragon appeared above Tatyana and Ericko.**

"**You did all of that for a damn 0 ATK point monster really I hope it can do some damage?" Alana gloated at her.**

"**O I can Majestic Dragon I tune you with LV1 Morphtronic Celfon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon…When the forest guardian can't make it allow it evolves into something greater than it can ever become shine passion through, Synchro Summon! Burst from the Forest! Majestic Ancient Fairy Dragon!"**

**Majestic Dragon flies high in the sky along with Ancient Fairy Dragon and Morphtronic Celfon as Majestic Dragon engulfs them Ancient Fairy Dragon and Morphtronic turns into 8 stars as a Synchro ring appears inside of Majestic Dragon in red flash a radiant upgraded version of Ancient Fairy Dragon with giant white reddish wings appeared.**

**Majestic Ancient Fairy Dragon LV9 (ATK 3100)**

"**What it the world is that?" Scott asked in amazed.**

"**You did it Tatyana!"**

"**Yea you right Ericko I did it now let's show them what we can do!"**


	9. Phoenix Tag Team

**Generation Duelist Special-**

**Twas the Duel before Christmas**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. Also this is a Christmas Special so Santa Claus isn't my idea okay.**

**Chapter 8 Phoenix Tag Team**

**On the other side of the building Natasha, Danielle, and Sasha were investigating the other side of the building.**

"**Mom you know where we're going to?" Natasha asked.**

"**Yeah, if Shanoske can't get to the control we have to get to the dish on the other side of the building to stop this whatever this crazy stuff is," Danielle explained to them.**

"**Please you won't get there until you get pass us!" One of the mysterious duelists said to them as they turn to see who they were.**

"**Landon and London I should've know your back for a rematch!" Danielle replied.**

"**Really, but last time you had Shanoske to help you, but he's not here this time so now what?" London asked her.**

"**I can take you two on by myself!"**

"**No you won't I'll you Danielle, Natasha you'll have to reach the dish on the roof here's the PDA and the instruction to shut it down you'll have to go without us kay?"**

"**But Sasha you can't be serious?"**

"**Yes I am, now go me and Danielle we'll take care of these two so go, I promise we'll catch up soon!" **

"**Okay good luck Sasha you too mom!" Natasha grabs the PDA and run pass the four of them.**

"**Okay let's get this duel started!' Sasha said as they all activate their duel disks.**

"**DUEL!"**

**Danielle & Sasha LP 8000**

**Landon & London LP 8000**

"**I'll go first and I activate the Field Spell Future Visions and then I summon Fortune Lady Light!"**

**Fortune Lady Light LV1 (ATK ?)**

"**You summon a monster that has no attack points really now that's tough talk for somebody who don't have tough monster!" Landon joked at her about her monster.**

"**Please ATK points aren't everything and now I activate my Field Spell Fortune Visions each time we summon a monster it's sent into the future until my next turn and Fortune Lady Light's Special Ability when it's removed from the field I can Special Summon a Fortune Lady Earth!"**

**Fortune Lady Earth LV6 (ATK ?)**

"**I'll end with 2 facedowns your move!"**

"**Okay here I go I'll place a monster in defense mode and I'll place 2 cards facedown your move Danielle!" Landon said.**

"**Okay good I summon the monster…Phoenix Knight in Attack Mode and then I'll place 2 cards facedown and due to Sasha's Field Spell my monster is removed from the game!"**

**A warrior appeared with fire and flames designs on his armor prepare to attack.**

**Phoenix Knight LV4 (ATK 1900)**

"**My turn I'll place a monster in defense mode and end my turn!"**

"**It's back to me and guess what my Fortune Lady Light comes back to the field and now both of my Fortune Ladies levels grows!"**

**Fortune Lady Earth LV7 (ATK 2800)**

**Fortune Lady Light LV2 (ATK 400)**

"**Not only that London and Landon both lose 400 points when her level goes up as well!"**

**Landon & London LP 7600**

"**Fortune Lady Earth attack Landon's facedown monster!"**

**Fortune Lady Earth spins her staff slamming it into the ground sending an earth shaking crack across the field slamming into Landon's facedown card revealing Flamvell Guard.**

"**Fortune Lady Light attack him directly with Light Beam!"**

**Fortune Lady Light flies to other side of the field sending a light beam from her head into Landon's chest.**

**Landon & London LP 7400**

"**I'll end my turn with a facedown your move Landon!"**

"**Okay here I go I activate the Spell Card Blaze Accelerator and then I give it up for the Spell Card Tri-Blaze Accelerator with this Spell I can send a Pyro-Type monster from my hand to destroy your Fortune Lady Earth and Light, by sending Volcanic Shell to the Graveyard I can destroy your Earth and by paying 500 of our life points I can add another Volcanic Shell to my hand and destroy your Light next!"**

**A 3 headed cannon appeared releasing 2 Pyro monsters slamming both of Fortune Ladies as Sasha covers from the impact.**

"**Not so I reveal Inherited Fortune now my next turn I can Special Summon 2 Fortune Ladies when my turn come around!"**

**Landon & London LP 6900**

**Danielle & Sasha LP 7000**

"**Then I'll place a monster facedown and end my turn your go Danielle!"**

"**Okay, remember my Phoenix Knight return to the field and next up is the Spell Card Phoenix Fusion this card allows me to Fusion Summon Phoenix Fox in Attack Mode…then Phoenix Knight attack London's facedown with Phoenix Saber Slash!"**

**Phoenix Fox LV6 (ATK 2400)**

**Phoenix Knight pulls its blade from its back and charges towards London's facedown monster revealing UFO Turtle.**

"**Yes you destroyed my UFO Turtle I can Special Summoned a monster that won't be affected by Sasha's Field Spell I Special Summon Laval Gunner in Attack Mode!"**

**A humanoid rocknoid with twin rock cannon appeared on the field.**

**Laval Gunner LV4 (ATK 1200)**

"**Okay I remove Phoenix Fusion in my Graveyard and Phoenix Fox on my field in order to summon Phoenix Wolf and I'll end my turn!"**

**Phoenix Wolf LV6 (ATK 2500)**

"**It's my turn I draw and with it I activate the Field Spell Molten Destruction that means your Field Spell is destroyed and were free from your Field Spell effects now come on out Laval Coatl in Attack Mode!"**

**Sasha's Field Spell was destroyed in an instant a giant volcano appeared behind Landon and London erupting all over the field, then orange fire pterodactyl appeared.**

**Laval Coatl LV2 (ATK 1300)**

"**Now I'm Synchro Summoning I tune Laval Coatl with Laval Gunner in order to create…when Molten erupts the flames of the lost ones become a new warrior this time a dragon to spread its heat! Synchro Summon! Erupt from the skies Lavalval Dragoon!"**

**Laval Coatl turns into 2 Synchro rings surrounding Laval Gunner transforming into 4 white stars in a white light a giant pterodactyl of rock skinned armor with a humanoid rock like man appeared riding on the pterodactyl. **

**Lavalval Dragon LV6 (ATK 2500)**

"**I activate my monster's Special Ability and send 1 Laval monster in my hand to the Graveyard to add one to my hand like this one Laval Burner and I can summon it now since I have 3 Laval monsters in my Graveyard come on out Laval Burner!"**

**Laval Burner LV5 (ATK 2100)**

"**Now both of my monster will attack you directly Sasha give her an attack she won't forget my monsters!"**

"**I reveal my facedowns Fortune's Return and then Class Change I'll bring back Fortune Lady Earth and then due to Class Change Fortune Lady Earth is level 6, but now she's level 7 and remember her level increased you lose 400 points!"**

**Sasha reveals her facedown cards as Fortune Lady Earth reappears on the field stopping both of London's monsters in their tracks. **

**Fortune Lady Earth LV7 (ATK 2800)**

**Landon & London LP 6500**

"**Now do you still want to attack me?"**

"**No instead I'll end my turn with a facedown card!"**

"**Okay it's back to me and my trap card Inherited Fortune activates I can summon Fortune Lady Thundery and Fortune Lady Dark from my hand!"**

**Sasha's Trap Card activates summoning 2 Fortune Ladies of Dark and Thunder appears in front of Sasha.**

**Fortune Lady Thundery LV4 (ATK ?)**

**Fortune Lady Dark LV5 (ATK ?)**

"**And before that Fortune Lady Thundery has a Special Ability it allows me to Special Summon another Fortune Lady like Fortune Lady Fire and Fortune Lady Water!"**

**Then 2 more Fortune Ladies one of Fire and Water appears next to the other 2 Fortune Fairies.**

**Fortune Lady Fire LV2 (ATK ?)**

**Fortune Lady Water LV4 (ATK ?)**

"**I'll activate my Fortune Ladies Special Ability first Water let's me 1 card for each Fortune Lady on the Field I have 5 so I can draw 4 cards from my deck!"**

"**That's great and all, but I reveal my facedown card Blazing Dust Explosion since I have 3 Laval Monsters in my Graveyard I'll destroy Fortune Lady Dark, Thundery, and Earth!"**

"**Nooo!"**

"**Yes sorry you just lost 3 of your monsters sorry about that!" London as her trap card sends out a fiery explosion from the Molten Destruction Field Spell sends flying fiery rocks destroying Sasha's three Fortune Ladies.**

"**Okay I still have Water and Fire and her Special Ability destroys your Lavalval Dragoon and you take damage equal to the destroyed monster!"**

**Fortune Lady Fire spins her staff around sending a Pyro tornado slamming into Lavalval Dragoon shattering into fire pebbles hitting both Landon & London.**

**Landon & London LP 4000**

"**Damn you witch!"**

"**I'm the witch when you tried to destroy all of my monsters yeah right I'll show you Fortune Lady Water attack her Laval Burner with Waterfall Stream!"**

**Fortune Lady Water spins her staff sending water blast into Laval Burner as it counter her attack with a fire spin blast.**

"**You're a fool Laval Burner has more attack points then your Fortune Lady Water so why would you do this?"**

"**Simple remember her Special Ability where I drew new cards?"**

"**Yeah, what about it?"**

"**It's a big deal because it allows me to activate this Spell Card Time Passage increases her attack to 2100 as well which means were both destroyed!"**

"**No way!"**

"**I'm not done Fortune Lady Fire attack her directly!"**

**Landon & London LP 3600**

"**I'm with 3 cards facedowns and end my turn!"**

"**Okay I flip summon Flamvell Firedog and then since I have a Flamvell on the field I can Special Summon Neo Flamvell Origin, but before that I play Foolish Burial and I'll send Flamvell Dragnov! Now for a Synchro Summon I tune Neo Flamvell Origin with Flamvell Firedog in order to create…A molten fire shines brighter than any other flame an Ancient Creature of Old Flames return! Synchro Summon! Flame to the Ancient Power…Ancient Flamvell Deity!"**

**Neo Flamvell Origin turns into 2 Synchro rings surrounding Flamvell Firedog turning into 4 stars in bright light and in their place Ancient Flamvell Deity appeared ready for battle. **

**Flamvell Firedog LV4 (ATK 1900)**

**Flamvell Dragnov LV2 (ATK 1100)**

**Neo Flamvell Origin LV2 (ATK 500)**

**Ancient Flamvell Deity LV6 (ATK 2500)**

"**Now I activate his Special Ability Danielle since you have 3 cards in your hand you'll remove 3 cards in your Graveyard and now my monster gain 600 attack points, but we is not done I reveal Rekindling I can bring back all 3 of my monsters I just sent to the Graveyard and now come on back guys, but they won't be here for long I activate Quick Summon I can Summon again this turn I give up Neo Flamvell Origins along with Ancient Flamvell Deity and Flamvell Dragnov in order to summon the Divine-Beast…Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender!"**

**Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender LV10 (ATK ?)**

"**O no, not that card?" Danielle was shocked to see the Flamvell Divine-Beast this early in the game, "Watch your back Sasha he just summoned his Divine-Beast on us!"**

"**Yeah I know what does this card do anyway it seems to have no attack points!"**

"**Well your wrong that card gain attack points equal to the monsters that was use to Tribute Summon it and then it gains 400 additional attack points for each Flamvell in the Graveyard!" Danielle warns Sasha.**

**Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender LV10 (ATK 6100)**

"**It's 6100 attack points get out of here?"**

"**You won't be able withstand this attack Sasha my Divine-Beast attack her Fortune Lady Fire with Imperial Fire Fist!"**

**Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender balls it fist up and launches it towards Fortune Lady Fire covered in a gigantic flame.**

"**Sasha watch out!"**

**Just as Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender attack Sasha as Danielle watches, Tatyana and Ericko duels against Scott and Alana heats up.**

"**Tatyana you gotta draw that card right here and now!"**

"**Alright I got it," She replied looking at her deck, then back at Ericko thinking about how he's grown and now he's given her a chance to win with this draw, "Okay Ericko you believe me I do too, here I go I draw…." She closes her eyes then peek at the card for a second to see if she got it, "…yes I got it I summon Majestic Dragon!"**

**Majestic Dragon LV1 (ATK 0)**

"**You did all of that for a damn 0 ATK point monster really I hope it can do some damage?" Alana gloated at her.**

"**O I can Majestic Dragon I tune you with LV1 Morphtronic Celfon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon…When the forest guardian can't make it allow it evolves into something greater than it can ever become shine passion through, Synchro Summon! Burst from the Forest! Majestic Ancient Fairy Dragon!"**

**Majestic Dragon flies high in the sky along with Ancient Fairy Dragon and Morphtronic Celfon as Majestic Dragon engulfs them Ancient Fairy Dragon and Morphtronic turns into 8 stars as a Synchro ring appears inside of Majestic Dragon in red flash a radiant upgraded version of Ancient Fairy Dragon with giant white reddish wings appeared.**

**Majestic Ancient Fairy Dragon LV9 (ATK 3100)**

"**What it the world is that?" Scott asked in amazed.**

"**You did it Tatyana!"**

"**Yea you right Ericko I did it now let's show them what we can do!"**

"**Okay I'll show you our true power I'll activate Majestic Fairy Dragon's Special Ability I can add a Field Spell like Synchro Monument and I'll activate it right now, but it won't be around much longer I activate Majestic Fairy Dragon's I can destroy the Field Spell and Negate and Destroy all of you guys Spells & Traps cards on the field sorry about that!"**

**Majestic Fairy Dragon flies high into the sky spreading its wings out sending a bright sunshine sonic wave destroying all of Alana's and Scott's Spells and Traps on the field.**

"**Now another Special Ability of my monster I can Special Summon a Monster of mines from my hand I Special Summon Sunny Pixie in defense mode!"**

**Sunny Pixie LV1 (DEF 400)**

"**That's it your monster still don't have what it takes to defeat my monster!"**

"**I think not Alana you and Scott depends on those Divine-Beasts so much that once they're gone you won't be able to win and I'll show you I'll equip this card with Megamorph and I can double the attack of my monster due to our life points now Majestic Fairy Dragon show her what we can do!"**

**Majestic Fairy Dragon LV10 (ATK 6200)**

**Majestic Fairy Dragon descents from the sky sending a rainbow stream and glow behind it flying straight through Pacific Evigishki – God of the Titan Ocean destroying it in an instant.**

**Scott & Alana LP 4700**

"**Well that maybe the case, but I activate my monsters Special Ability and pay 500 life points to bring back my monster next time!"**

**Scott & Alana LP 4200**

"**There won't be a next time I'm reveal the facedown card Disappear it removes one of your monster in your graveyard from play like your God Card!"**

"**Noooo you can do that to me!"**

"**I just did I'll end my turn with a facedown and now my Majestic Fairy Dragon returns to the deck and my Ancient Fairy Dragon will return in defense mode!"**

**Ancient Fairy Dragon LV7 (DEF 3000)**

"**Okay it's my go and Ericko is wide open for a direct attack! Go Vylon Convex – Golden Light of Sigma attack him directly!"**

"**Not so fast Scott I reveal a facedown card it's called Zero Gravity all monsters Battle Positions are switched which means your Battle Phase comes to an end sorry about that!" Tatyana said stopping the attack just before it hit Ericko.**

**Tatyana's Trap forced all monsters to switch their battle positions and ending Scott's attack.**

"**Whew thanks T!" Ericko thanks her wiping sweat from his forehead.**

"**You're welcome now it's your turn to create a miracle go on and show us what you can do!"**

"**I gotcha I draw and with it I activate Card of Sanctity we all draw until we have 6 cards in our hands okay let's do it I activate Junk Box come on back Morphtronic Celfon now I tune you and Sunny Pixie in order to Synchro Summon…Machine roll for a new power to reach! Synchro Summon! Roll on the Synchro Tuner Morphtronic Dice Fairy!"**

**Sunny Pixie turns into a Synchro rings surrounding Morphtronic Celfon as it transform into 1 white star a white light appears in its place a female humanoid machine looking like a fairy holding up a staff with a dice on it appears. **

**Morphtronic Dice Fairy LV2 (ATK 800)**

"**A Synchro Tuner what in the world is that?" Scott asked Alana as she shrugged.**

"**Morphtronic Dice Fairy has the Special Ability of Morphtronic Celfon, but better I can roll a dice and then I can draw due to the number rolled and if its level 4 or lower Morphtronic I can summon as many as I can and then the rest goes to the Graveyard let's see if I can get lucky dice roll!"**

"**Before that happens Ericko used my Sunny Pixie to Synchro Summon we both get a 1000 life points added on to our score!" Tatyana reminded them.**

**Tatyana & Ericko LP 1800**

**Morphtronic Dice Fairy throws a dice on the field as everyone watches in anticipation for the dice roll.**

"**Come on I need a four or higher!" Ericko thought to himself.**

"**Come on give him a four or higher now!" Tatyana thought to herself as Scott and Alana wait for the dice roll.**

"**Yes it a five I can draw 5 cards from my deck and let's see what I got I summon Morphtronic Vacuumen, Morphtronic USB Portron, Morphtronic Remoten, and Morphtronic Scopen!"**

**Morphtronic Vacuumen LV1 (ATK 0)**

**Morphtronic USB Portron LV4 (ATK 1900)**

**Morphtronic Remoten LV3 (ATK 300)**

**Morphtronic Scopen LV3 (ATK 800)**

"**Morphtronic Scopen's Special Ability I can Special Summon me a level 4 or lower Morphtronic Monster and I choose Morphtronic Slingen!"**

**Morphtronic Slingen LV4 (ATK 1200)**

"**Now it's time for a Synchro Summon I tune Morphtronic Scopen with Morphtronic USB Portron… ****Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"**

**The famous machine like dragon appeared above Ericko ready to attack.**

**Power Tool Dragon LV7 (ATK 2300)**

"**Now Power Tool Dragon's Special Ability I can add one out 3 Equip Spells to my hand I have chosen, but now it's time to end this nightmare once and for all!"**

"**Meaning what your monster is not enough to defeat us!" Scott said to him.**

"**Yeah we'll see and now I'm tuning Morphtronic Dice Fairy with Morphtronic Vacuumen and Power Tool Dragon to Synchro Summon…Docking into a new form an upgrade is required! Synchro Summon! Burst into life, Techno Utility Dragon!"**

**Morphtronic Dice Fairy split into 2 Synchro rings surrounding Morphtronic Vacuumen and Power Tool Dragon turning into 8 white stars in a burst of light a upgraded version of Power Tool Dragon appears with upgraded weapons and armor appeared.**

**Techno Utility Dragon LV10 (ATK 3100)**

"**See Ericko I knew you could do it I can't wait to tell Shanoske you're not a complete loser!"**

"**Really Tatyana…gee thanks I activate Techno Utility Dragon's Special Ability I can draw 3 cards from the top of my deck and if it's an Equip Spell I can add it to my hand, and what do you know I have it I'll add this one and then the rest back to my deck and shuffle now I activate the Equip Spell Double Tool C&D this card gains 1000 additional attack points!"**

**Techno Utility Dragon (ATK 4100)**

"**I think not I reveal my facedown card Spirit Hunting it let's switch my monster battle position and all monster that are in defense mode is destroyed!"**

**Vylon Convex – Golden Light of Sigma LV10 (ATK 5200)**

"**Now beat that!"**

"**I will I never said I was done Power Pickaxe I can remove a monster from your graveyard like your Evigishki Soul Ogre and I gain half of that monster attack points! Now attack his Vylon Convex – Golden Light of Sigma!"**

"**We'll still be standing after this Ericko you two are loser I knew you 2 couldn't do anything!" Alana taunted him.**

"**Ericko give them everything you got…NOWWW!"**

"**I got it I activate the Quick-Play Spell Limiter Removal which means my monsters attack points are doubled to…"**

"**11000?" Scott exclaimed in shocked.**

"**Yes now move out of our way destroy them Techno Utility Dragon!"**

**Techno Utility Dragon flies towards the giant golden Divine-Beast slamming straight through its chest as it explodes from attack sending Scott and Alana flying knocking them out.**

**Scott & Alana LP 0**

"**Yes we did it!" Tatyana runs and hugs Ericko.**

"**Yeah now come on let's go and help the others!" Ericko told her as they run towards Danielle's and Sasha's location.**

**Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender LV10 (ATK 6100)**

"**It's 6100 attack points get out of here?"**

"**You won't be able withstand this attack Sasha my Divine-Beast attack her Fortune Lady Fire with Imperial Fire Fist!"**

**Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender balls it fist up and launches it towards Fortune Lady Fire covered in a gigantic flame.**

"**Sasha watch out!" Danielle warns her as the attack impact her sending a cloud of dust across the field.**

"**You guys are finish!" London said.**

"**Then why are we still standing here then?" Sasha told them.**

"**What impossible my monster should've finish you off!"**

"**Well if you remember we have 7000 life points and we just lose 5700 life points which means we have 1300 life points left do your math right!"**

**Danielle & Sasha LP 1300**

"**Fine it's your turn go!"**

"**And my Phoenix Wolf's Special Ability kicks in you lose 500 life points!"**

**Phoenix Wolf opens his mouth shooting a fireball hitting both Landon & London as they brace from the impact.**

**Landon & London LP 3100**

"**This time it's my turn! Sorry about this I activate the Ritual Spell Phoenix Transmigration I send Phoenix and Phoenix Warrior from my hand and the field to the graveyard and now I can Ritual Summon…Lord Phoenix in Attack Mode!"**

**Danielle activates her Spell Card sending her Phoenix Warrior and Phoenix to the graveyard as imperial armored knight stands in front of Danielle sending flame waves across the field.**

**Lord Phoenix LV10 (ATK 4000)**

"**Sorry you're Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender is going down and so is every other card on the field!"**

"**What do you mean my monster is stronger than your Lord?" Landon asked Danielle.**

"**Have you ever heard of a Special Ability when this card is Ritual Summon it destroys all card on the field except for it and now say goodbye!"**

**Lord Phoenix waves his cape across the field sending an eruption flame across the field destroying everything on the field.**

"**That almost worked, but I activate Imperial Flamvell – The Ancient Flame Vender's Special Ability I can bring back Flamvell Firedog in Defense Mode!"**

**Flamvell Firedog LV4 (DEF 200)**

"**Well Lord Phoenix show him destroy that Firedog!"**

**Lord Phoenix flies across the field reaching Flamvell Firedog punches the monster in its side shattering in seconds after the attack.**

"**Now I'll place 3 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**My go I'll activate the Spell Card, Card of Sanctity we all draw until we have 6 cards in our hands! Next I activate Monster Reborn come on back Lavalval Dragoon and now since a monster Special Summon I can activate this card Dark Flare come on out Laval Judgment Lord!"**

**Lavalval Dragoon LV6 (ATK 2500)**

**Laval Judgment Lord LV7 (ATK 2700)**

"**Now Laval Judgment Lord Special Ability I'll remove a Laval Monster and now you lose 1000 life points!"**

**Danielle & Sasha LP 300 **

"**I'm done I activate Fire Recovery by sending a Fire monster to the Graveyard I can Special Summon 1 Laval Cannoneer from the field!"**

**Laval Cannoneer LV4 (ATK 1600)**

"**Sorry Danielle you're not only one who can summon a monster sorry about that I give up all 3 monsters in order to summon the Fire Divine-Beast Hail from the volcanoes Laval Burning Lord – The Erupting Force!"**

"**Of course London I know all about your Laval Burning Lord your Burning Lord gain half the total of the monsters you use to summon it and since it totals to 6900 its cut in half and now it's 4900 and you gain 300 additional attack points for each Laval and since you have 6 you gain 1800 additional attacks now its 6700!"**

"**Yeah you got that right and now I can remove Judgment Lord and to damage to half of its attack points from your life points which means you lose!"**

**As the Divine-Beast pointed at Danielle sending a flaming ball with the Spirit of Laval Judgment Lord, at that moment Ericko and Tatyana just arrived to see the attack land.**

"**Danielle!" They both said in unity.**

"**Yes brother we won!" London runs over to hug her brother.**

"**Yeah we did I can't believe it!"**

"**You wish I don't know why you 2 are so happy because I'm still standing here stronger than ever!"**

"**How it's impossible you should be dead?" London told her. **

"**Yeah that's nice, but Phoenix Tornado send the Effect back at you as long as Phoenix is in my Graveyard sorry about that were still in this game and remember you can't attack it's Sasha's turn!"**

**Landon & London LP 1750**

"**Okay I'll place 2 cards facedown and summon Fortune Lady Wind in Defense Mode and that's it for me!"**

**Fortune Lady Wind LV3 (DEF 900)**

"**My move I'll end my turn with a monster in defense mode and end my turn!"**

"**That's it Landon couldn't you've do something better we have to defeat them now!" London scolded him.**

"**I'm sorry I lost it I don't have anything in my hand there right without are Divine-Beasts we can't do anything we base are decks around summoning them instead of actual skills you know what I mean?" Landon explains to his sister.**

"**You're saying were only good because of our Divine-Beasts and nothing more?" London pondered.**

"**His right you know you can't rely on just those Divine-Beasts you have really skills, but you let them go to waste just replying on them, now it's time to show you real skills okay here I go I activate the Field Spell Phoenix Nebula and then Equip my monster with Phoenix Saber now my monster attacks points is increase to 7550 now attack her Divine-Beast…and Sasha would you mind?" Danielle explained to them launching her attack.**

**Molten Destruction was destroyed as calm flaming sky appeared in its place.**

**Lord Phoenix LV10 (ATK 7550)**

"**We still won't lose!"**

"**Yes you will I activate the Trap Fortune's Favorite I can only activate this card when I have a face-up Spellcaster-Type on the field and now I can remove 2 Fortune Ladies from the game, like Dark and Earth and since their original attacks points would be 2000 and 2400 Lord Phoenix gain their attack points now finish them off Danielle!"**

**Lord Phoenix LV10 (ATK 11950)**

"**Alright attack Lord Phoenix with Phoenix Holy Slash!"**

**Lord Phoenix grabs his sword evoked with the powers of the Fortune Ladies Sasha's gave him. He flies high above the skies and slashes the Divine-Beast right in half shattering it in half.**

**Landon & London LP 0**

"**Nooooo!" Landon and London were knocked unconscious from the attack impact.**

"**Danielle!" Ericko called out running towards them.**

"**Sasha you guys did it!" Tatyana said giving her a high five for their victory over Landon and London.**

"**I know it was all because I had Danielle with me thank you Danielle I see where Natasha gets her skills from," Sasha congrats Danielle.**

"**Yeah I guess, but Ericko and Tatyana you guys won your match cool!" Danielle blushed from Sasha's complement.**

"**We gotta go we gotta find Natasha she might be fighting Dai right now on the roof come on let's go!" Tatyana told them as the head to a nearby elevator.**

**Meanwhile on roof Natasha finally arrived at the location of the satellite dish little did she know someone was waiting for her.**

"**Okay I got here now I just need to get over there and disable the satellite signal I hope Dad and the others can stop communications!" Natasha pondered to herself walking over to the satellite power fuse box, but just when she gets close to the fuse box a storm cold front of wind blows a pile of snow covering Natasha from seeing.**

"**Really thought you was gonna get to the fuse box without getting pass me?" Natasha looks up to see Dai standing in front of her, "Now get up and duel!"**

"**I…I should've know…you were behind…this Dai I accept your challenge it's time to duel!"**

**Natasha LP 8000**

**Dai LP 8000**

"**I'll go first I activate the Field Spell the Altar of Mist Valley and will deal with this card effect later next I summon Mist Valley Falcon and I'll place 1 card facedown and end my turn!"**

**The whole field was engulfed into a mist valley where a giant altar temple appeared behind Dai as he smiles at Natasha sinisterly. **

**Mist Valley Falcon LV4 (ATK 2000)**

"**Fine it's my go and I play Polymerization I can fuse together Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber in order to summon…Cyber Blader now I'll equip Cyber Blader with Big Bang Shot, Cyber Blader attack his Mist Valley Falcon!" **

**Cyber Blader LV7 (ATK 2100)**

**Cyber Blader skates across the field twirling slashing Mist Valley Falcon with her blade skates shattering it in half. **

**Dai LP 7500**

"**I'll end my turn with a facedown your go!"**

"**Okay I summon Gusto Falco and I'll reveal my facedown card Call of the Haunted I can bring back Mist Valley Falcon!"**

**Gusto Falco LV2 (ATK 600)**

"**Now it's time for a Synchro Summon I tune Gusto Falco with Mist Valley Falcon in order to create…When Mist and Wind form a cold front a Psychic Plane is form! Synchro Summon…Breeze from the Valley! Daigusto Sphreeze!"**

**Daigusto Sphreeze LV6 (ATK 2000)**

"**She's beautiful!" Natasha said.**

"**Yes she is now I activate her Special Ability I can bring back Gusto Falco to my hand, now I'll attack Cyber Blader!"**

"**But why she'll be destroyed!"**

"**We'll see we'll see now Daigusto Sphreeze attack Cyber Blader with Holy Wind!"**

"**Cyber Blader counterattack with ****Whirlwind Blade!"**

**Cyber Blader spins around creating a whirlwind sending slashing waves as Daigusto Sphreeze spins her staff sending a powerful wind blast, but Cyber Blader's slashes through hitting Daigusto Sphreeze, but nothing happened instead the blast hit Natasha.**

**Natasha LP 7500**

"**How did I lose life points?"**

"**Because of my monster's Special Ability you take any battle damage dealing with this card and she's not destroyed so sorry!"**

"**I see hurry up and make your move!"**

"**Okay I'll place 1 card facedown on the field and end my turn!"**

"**Dammit how am I gonna defeat that card if it can't be destroyed by battle then what Cyber Blader is powerful, but if I try to attack I'll just lose life points…and then this Field Spell of his Altar of Mist Valley I don't know what I'm gonna do about that then if that monster stay on the field he's only 2 more monsters away for his Divine-Beast what am I gonna do?" Natasha thinks to herself, "Mom, Dad, Sasha, somebody I think I'm way over my head here I need your help!"**


	10. Buster Steelswarm Trap

**Generation Duelist Special-**

**Twas the Duel before Christmas**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. Also this is a Christmas Special so Santa Claus isn't my idea okay.**

**Chapter 9 Buster Steelswarm Trap**

"…**Pegasus how much longer the other's can't hold out much longer?" Shanoske asked him.**

"**We're not that much further now just up ahead and then were home free!"**

"**Cool we have to hurry and stop this before Christmas comes!" Jake told them as he and Pegasus runs ahead of Shanoske, before Shanoske could reach them the building blew up separating them.**

"**What the hell?" Shanoske stopped taking covering from the explosion.**

"**Shanoske are you okay?" Jake asked him.**

"**Yeah…cough…I'm fine you guys go on ahead I'll catch up as soon as possible!" He told them as they run ahead to the control room.**

"**Damn I got Shanoske I was trying to get that annoying Jake Sullivan I guess this'll do, now stand up and duel!"**

"**Fine I will duel you!" Buster said activating his duel disk as well as Shanoske activating his duel disk.**

**DUEL!**

**Shanoske LP 8000**

**Buster LP 8000**

"**You're Buster Jake told me about you and I have to say he was right on you're only just like your deck!"**

"**Ugly I'll show you I'll summon Steelswarm Caller and then I'll activate Double Summon which means I can summon another monster Steelswarm Scout now I activate Infestation Lure…this card allows me to summon another monster this turn so I'll tribute Steelswarm Scout in order to summon… Steelswarm Mantis!"**

**Steelswarm Caller LV4 (ATK 1700)**

**Steelswarm Scout LV1 (ATK 200)**

**Steelswarm Mantis LV5 (ATK 2200)**

"**Now I'll pay 1000 life points in order into summon back Steelswarm Mantis, now I'll activate Steelswarm Caller's Special Ability in order to summon Steelswarm Gatekeeper now I'll activate Quick Summon this allows me to summon an extra monster I'll tribute Steelswarm Caller, Steelswarm Scout, and Steelswarm Gatekeeper on order to summon the Divine-Beast Steelswarm Grey – Infectious Summoner!"**

**Steelswarm Gatekeeper LV4 (ATK 1500)**

**Steelswarm Grey – Infectious Summoner LV10 (ATK 4200)**

**Buster LP 7000**

**Within his first turn Buster had already summoned his Divine-Beast, but Shanoske wasn't worried at all.**

"**Make your move now!"**

"**Fine I will I'll place a monster facedown in defense mode then I'll set 3 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Really that's it that's all you got, I'm disappointed in you Shanoske!" Buster said annoyed at Shanoske's opening move.**

"**You shouldn't be because I'm gonna teacher you a lesson in this duel and you'll thank me later for this!"**

"**Why would I?"**

"**Because I'm gonna show you a duel without a Divine-Beast before your turn is done your Divine-Beast will be gone!"**

"**I like to see you Steelswarm Grey attack his facedown monster now!"**

**Steelswarm Grey shoots a giant purple blast slamming into the facedown card revealing Shanoske's monster.**

"**Yes like I said to you before this is the start of the true duel I reveal my monster Cup – Menrado it's Special Ability destroys all monsters on your side of the field, sorry your monster is destroyed and now I'll reveal my facedown card Disappear this card removes a card from your Graveyard like your Divine-Beast Steelswarm Grey – Infectious Summoner you can't use him any more in this duel you want to duel me then duel me!"**

**Shanoske's Cup monster throws boiling hot water on Steelswarm Grey – Infectious Summoner as its screams in pain shattering then giving Shanoske the ability to activate his Trap Card removing Buster's Divine-Beast.**

**Cup – Menrado LV3 (DEF 600)**

"**Nooooo! I need that card!"**

"**No you don't that card doesn't need to be use trust in your own dueling skills and you will succeed believe and show if not forfeit and run away!"**

"**But…"**

"**But nothing quit or duel the choice is yours!" Shanoske stood firm to his question of Buster's dueling skill.**

**Meanwhile back to the duel between Natasha and Dai, it Natasha turns now…**

"…**It's my turn I summon Cyber Tutu and I'll equip it with the Spell Card Angel Wings now Cyber Tutu attack him directly with ****Nouvelle Pointe!"**

**Cyber Tutu flies high in the sky using the Angel Wings flying around the field in the back of Dai kicking in his side.**

**Dai LP 6500**

"**You'll pay for that!"**

"**Yeah, before that Cyber Tutu has a Special Ability when equip with Angel Wings you lose 300 life points!"**

**Dai LP 6200**

"**I'll end my turn with 2 cards facedowns now Dai make your move!"**

"**Okay Natasha I'll give you that, but it my turn I'll summon a monster in defense mode and then Daigusto Sphreeze attack Cyber Tutu now!"**

"**I won't let you I reveal my facedown card Doble Pass****é with it I can make the attack a direct attack!"**

**Natasha reveals her Trap Card letting Daigusto Sphreeze attack Natasha directly she takes the attack, smiling trying to get up.**

**Natasha LP 5500**

"**Why would you take a direct attack?"**

"**Because my trap card has another thing effect I can select one of my monsters to attack you directly like Cyber Blader attack him directly!"**

**Cyber Blader spins around hitting Dai in his chest.**

**Dai LP 4200**

"**Okay I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Alright my go first up Cyber Tutu attack him directly and then Cyber Blader strike his facedown monster!"**

**Dai LP 2900**

"**Thank you revealed my monster Kamui, Hope of Gusto I can Special Summon a Gusta Tuner monster from my deck like this…Gusto Swirl in defense Mode!"**

"**I reveal my facedown card Pure Pupil sorry you monster Gusto Skwirl is destroyed sorry about that!"**

"**No thank you, you've activate its Special Ability Gusto Skwirl I can Special Summon Windaar, Sage of Gusto then my Field Spell kicks in I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower monster like Mist Valley Shaman then Windaar lets me bring back a monster like Gusto Skwirl!"**

**Gusto Skwirl LV2 (DEF 1800)**

**Mist Valley Shaman LV3 (ATK 1200)**

**Windaar, Sage of Gusto LV6 (ATK 2000)**

"**Okay I have to end my turn with another facedown your move!"**

"**My go now I'll draw and it time for you to feel the Southern Winds again I'll return Gusto Skwirl, Mist Valley Shaman, and Windaar, Sage of Gusto in order to summon Mist Gusto Phoenix – Valley of the Southern Winds!**

**Mist Gusto Phoenix – Valley of the Southern Winds LV10 (ATK 3600)**

"**You know what that means don't you Natasha all those Spells and Traps are destroyed sorry about that!"**

**Within seconds the giant bird flaps its wings sending a storm across the field destroying all the Spells Cards including the Field Spell.**

"**Sorry Natasha your left open for an attack both my monster attack her m0nsters!"**

**Natasha LP 3400**

"**Noooooo!"**

**Below the roof Danielle and the gang hears Natasha's scream they run towards the elevator to hurry to Natasha.**

"…**Okay Tatyana we need to hurry up and get to my daughter right now!" Danielle tells her.**

"**Calm down Danielle we'll get there just chill out!" Ericko told her, as she jacks Ericko up by his jacket.**

"**What do you mean calm down my daughter is in danger and you want me to calm the fuck down I will not my daughter needs me nowwww!" Danielle screams in his face and then throws him into the wall.**

"**I'm…I'm…so sorry…" Daze and confuse Ericko falls out unconscious as Sasha drags him by his hood.**

"**Dummy you never tell a mother not to worry or chill out when it comes to their children.**

"**We're coming up on an elevator that should take us to the roof top sky deck that's where Natasha should be!"**

"**Okay good let's hurry now!"**

"**Noooooo!" While running Danielle and the others heard Natasha's screams.**

"**No, Natasha I'm coming hang on!" Danielle and the others finally reached the elevator getting on pressing the roof level button, "I'm coming honey hold on!"**

"**It's your turn Natasha come on get up and do something now!"**

"**I can't I have nothing left to play with only 3 cards in my hand I can't do it I can't sorry mom I've failed you and Dad!"**

"**No you haven't Natasha you've never failed us get up and show us what you can do you can only fail, by not trying stand up and show me what you can do!" **

**Natasha turns around to see Danielle and the others standing on the side lines encouraging her.**

"**Your right Mom I can do it I will do it Dai its over you will lose!"**

"**Then show me!"**

"**I will I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck!" Natasha exclaimed drawing 2 cards from her deck.**

"**Danielle you see that?" Tatyana asked her.**

"**Yes I see it, but does she know!" Danielle wondered.**

**As Natasha draws 2 cards from her deck as flames surrounds her with the power of the Phoenix she looks at her hand and smiles.**

"**Dai you lose I activate Polymerization I can fuse together Phoenix and Cyber Angel Dakini in my hand in order to summon…Cyber Dakini Phoenician Angel!"**

**Cyber Dakini Phoenician Angel LV12 (ATK 4200)**

**Back at Shanoske duel against Buster with his Divine-Beast gone Buster in conflicted if he wants to duel or forfeit the duel while Shanoske is trying to questioning his theory of Buster's dueling spirit.**

"**Answer me now what are you gonna do are you gonna quit or duel me because if so stand up and prove to me what you can do!"**

"**Fine I will prove to you!" Buster said quietly.**

"**What was that, I can't hear you?"**

"**I will fight and I will…WINNNN!"**

"**Good, but it my turn let the real duel begins I summon Cup – Donuno in Attack Mode now Cup – Donuno attack him directly!"**

**Cup – Donuno LV4 (ATK 1400)**

**Buster LP 5600**

"**And with that I'll end my turn with a facedown your move!"**

"**Okay it's time to get serious I activate Card of Sanctity we each draw until we have 6 cards in our hand I'll place 2 cards facedown and summon…this card Verz Heliolope in Attack Mode now destroy that Cup – Donuno!"**

**Shanoske LP 7450**

"**Now I activate my Cup – Donuno's Special Ability, see you're Spells and Traps are destroyed!"**

"**No not my facedowns, sike I don't care I activate this card Infestation of the Tribal Feast you'll lose 500 points for each Verz and Steelswarm in my Graveyard and Field! I have 5 you lose 2500 life points!"**

**Shanoske LP 4950**

"**I see you've gotten you strength to together okay I got you is that all you got?"**

"**No I activate Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn!"**

"**Okay my move I place a monster facedown and another card facedown and I end my turn your move!"**

"**I summon Stygian Street Patrol in attack now Verz Heliolope attack his facedown monster now!"**

**Buster commands his monster as pulls his blade out slashing the facedown card, but a force field deflected the attack revealing Shanoske's monster.**

"**It's Mystical Elf I can't attack with my monster!"**

**Mystical Elf LV4 (DEF 2000)**

**Buster LP 5500**

"**Okay here I go again I sacrifice Mystical Elf in order to summon a monster in Defense Mode and with that I'll end my turn!"**

"**Okay it's my turn I summon Stygian Security now it's time for a Synchro Summon I tune Stygian Security with Stygian Street Patrol in order to Synchro Summon…Stygian Sergeants!"**

**Stygian Security LV1 (ATK 100)**

**Stygian Sergeants LV5 (ATK 2200)**

"**Now ride on Stygian Sergeants attack his facedown monster now!"**

**Stygian Sergeants rev ups his motor bike and rides over Shanoske's facedown revealing his Cup – Basokiyan!"**

**Cup – Basokiyan LV5 (DEF 1600)**

"**My Cup – Basokiyan's has a Special Ability all the cards in your hand are destroyed sorry about that!"**

**Buster sends all his cards in his hand to the Graveyard.**

"**O yeah I can attack again! This time he gains 800 Attack points!"**

"**Again?"**

**Shanoske LP 1950 **

"**Come on Shanoske make a move show me what you got!"**

"**You're gonna lose now Verz Heliolope attack Shanoske directly!"**

"**I think not I activate my facedown card, Card Defense I can negate your attack and draw 1 card, now with your turn end I can draw another card!"**

**Shanoske activates his Trap Card as a shield of cards appears guarding Shanoske from the attack.**

"**Okay what else you got Shanoske?"**

"**I got the Spell Ancient Rules I can summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand like this one…Dark Magician now I activate the Spell Card Bond Between Teacher and Student this allows me to Special Summon Dark Magician Girl!"**

**Both magicians appeared next to Shanoske ready to fight.**

**Dark Magician LV7 (ATK 2500)**

**Dark Magician Girl LV6 (DEF 1700)**

"**Now I activate Magic Gate of Miracles I can take control of one of your monsters like Stygian Sergeants! Now I'll tribute my newly required monster for my monster Cybernetic Magician!"**

**A newly summoned magician wearing armor and cybernetics appeared.**

**Cybernetic Magician LV6 (ATK 2400)**

"**I can now activate my monsters Special Ability I discard 1 card in my hand and now your monster lose 2000 Attack points which makes its zero now Buster say, "the end" cuz I win I activate the Spell Dark Magic Twin Burst Dark Magician gains the Attack Points of Dark Magician Girl with his owns now Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl attack with Dark Magic Twin Burst!"**

**Dark Magician (ATK 4500)**

**Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl combines their staffs sending a pink blackish attack hitting Verz Heliolope leaving a gabbing hole in the monsters attack as it explodes in front of Buster.**

**Buster LP 1000**

"**Now, Cybernetic Magician attack him directly!" **

**Cybernetic Magician prays for a second charging up an attack through his body all located in his two fingers sending the blast through Buster's chest as he falls to the ground.**

**Buster LP 0**

"**I lose, but I had fun at least I know I didn't give up!"**

"**That's good you learn from your mistakes now your one step closer to finding your real self!"**

**Back at Natasha's duel Danielle and the others just arrived to see Natasha about to throw in the towel, but with Danielle's encouraging words Natasha stood up and was able to summon Cyber Dakini Phoenician Angel.**

"…**I activate Polymerization in order to fuse together Cyber Angel Dakini and Phoenix in my hand in order to create…Cyber Dakini Phoenician Angel!"**

**Cyber Dakini Phoenician Angel LV12 (ATK 4200)**

"**Cyber Dakini Phoenician Angel's has a Special Ability it can destroy up to 3 cards on the field and or I'm sorry you only have 1 monster sorry they go bye bye!"**

**Cyber Dakini Phoenician Angel charges her staff blade of flames and jumps high in the sky and slashes Mist Gusto Phoenix – Valley of the Southern Winds in half.**

"**No, this cannot be?"**

"**Yes it can you guys rely on those Divine-Beasts a little too much and now you will feel the lost and pain Cyber Dakini Phoenician Angel attack Dai with Flaming Slash Blade!"**

**Dai LP 0**

"**Noooooooooo!"**

"**Yes I did it I won mom you saw I did it!" Natasha tells the others running over to her mother hugging her.**

"**I'm so proud of you I'm really proud Natasha!"**

"**Tatyana now that Dai is down go and shut off the satellite now!" Sasha warns Tatyana.**

"**O yeah you're right I'm gonna work on that now!"**

**While the gang is recovering from everything Dai secretly sends out a distress call to Kris telling him that he has fail, "Master, I'm sorry …I've fail to…protect the satellite!"**

"**I've already called my secret weapon in to prevent my plans from going wrong!" Kris told him.**

**Meanwhile in the snow outside of the Claus' home Kristen finally woke up rubbing her head from the impact that was left from the battle with her brother.**

"**O god I lost the duel I need to go and get Shanoske now his' the only one that can stop my brother now!" Kristen swirls her hands vanishing in the snow.**

**Within seconds Kristen magical appeared in front of Buster and Shanoske as Buster jumps back from a heart attack.**

"**Kristen? You're here I thought you was suppose to be dueling your brother?" Shanoske asked her.**

"**No question time I need you to come with me now!"**

"**Oooo, can I come please, please, pleassseeee?" Buster asked them.**

"**Fine whatever let's go now!" Kristen grabs the both of them and swirl her hands transporting them to the Claus' house.**

"**Whoa it's Santa's house get out of here!"**

"**Yes it is come on Shanoske we have to hurry!"**

**At that moment Tatyana and the others shut off the satellite dish and were on their way to the control room where Jake and Pegasus were going to.**

"**Okay it's done now it's up to Shanoske, Jake, and Pegasus to stop the control room we better hurry and catch up to them!" Tatyana tells them as they nod yes.**

"**Okay Jake we're here now we just need to get to the main power switch and we should be done I just got word that your friends shut down the satellite now it's our turn!" **

"**You won't go nowhere not until you get pass me!" A stranger said to them as they look around to see who it is.**

"**Where are you, show yourself now?" Jake said as the person comes out of the shadows only for Jake and Pegasus to be in shock to see who it was, "It's you…Sakaturou Deviplis, but how?"**

"**Wouldn't you like to know I'm not him I'm using him like I'm using Kris Pegasus don't you remember me or who I am?" Sakaturou asked him.**

"**Yes…I remember it's you…Tragoedia, but how it can't be you were sealed away a long time ago!"**

"**Yes I was it's true you sealed with the Christmas Stones, but I was able to posses someone over time a little bit of me and then I found the perfect host in…Kris when he was born around the time he was 5 I felt his hatred for his family and I knew he was for me, so I slept dormant in his subconscious until I was able to open that box and release me now darkness will fall across this Earth as I rule it!"**

"**Yeah, right you won't get pass us I can tell you that!" Jake said activating his duel disk.**

"**I was hoping you would say that!" Tragoedia Possessed Sakaturou laughed activating his duel disk.**

"**I will stop you I'm joining in as well!" Pegasus said activating his duel disk as well.**

"**Good I love it I can destroy 3 birds with one stone!"**

"**What do you mean?" Jake asked him.**

"**Kris my main host is about to duel Shanoske!"**

"**You can control both of them like that?"**

"**Yes I can now enough talk duel!"**

"**DUEL!" **

**Tragoedia Possess Sakaturou LP 8000**

**Jake LP 8000**

**Maximillion Pegasus LP 8000**

"**I'll summon Red Archery Girl in Defense Mode and 2 cards facedowns on the field your move!"**

**A green haired mermaid holding a pink arrow appeared from a giant shell.**

**Red Archery Girl LV4 (DEF 1500)**

"**Okay now it's my turn I activate Graceful Charity I can draw 3 and discard 2 to the Graveyard, then I summon Shining Dragon and then I activate the Spell Card Duality I can tribute a Light Monster like Shining Dragon in order to Special Summon a Dark Monster like this Dark End Dragon then I activate Light of the Shadows this allows me to summon a Light Monster with the same level like Light End Dragon! Next I'll place 2 cards facedown your turn!"**

**A white colored spiked dragon appeared, but within moments of its summoning Jake's Spell Card sends the dragon to the Graveyard letting him summon a dark black purplish with a ruby color in the middle of its chest where another face resigns, once again Jake activates another Spell Card Special Summoning a bright white dragon with 4 angel wings and yellow holy armor appeared next to it dark counter part.**

**Shining Dragon LV4 (ATK 1400)**

**Light End Dragon LV8 (ATK 2600)**

**Dark End Dragon LV8 (ATK 2600)**

"**Whoa amazing boss you summoned Dark End and Light End Dragon you're serious about this duel!" Ojama Yellow tells him.**

"**Yeah I see our boss won't lose to Sakaturou!" Ojama Green exclaims.**

"**Will guys shut up I don't need this!" Jake told them as Pegasus watches in awe.**

"**Amazing that boy has the ability to communicate with Duel Monsters Spirits and what is that it couldn't be he also has a connection to that dragon?" Pegasus thought to himself.**

"**It's my go I activate Dragix Fusion I can fuse together Dragix Grinils with Dragix Falcon Peregrine in order to Fusion Summon Dragix Knight Grinils of the Winds! Then I summon Knight of Dragix!"**

**Sakaturou activates his Spell Card showing the 2 monsters in his hand a flame erupts in front of him as a giant fire bird appeared in dragon scale armor with a dragon covered armor knight rides on its back appeared next to a small version of knight with dragon flame cover armor prepares to attack.**

**Dragix Knight Grinils of the Wind LV8 (ATK 2800)**

**Knight of Dragix LV4 (ATK 1900)**

"**Now I'll equip my Knight with Blade of the Dragix this allows my Knight to gain 300 points for each Dragix in my Graveyard which gives him 600 points and I'm putting them to use now, attack that Red Archery Girl!"**

**Knight of Dragix swung his blade sending a sonic boom shattering Red Archery Girl.**

"**Now, Dragix Knight Grinils of the Wind dear old Pegasus' life points directly!"**

**Maximillion Pegasus LP 5200**

"**Now I'll place 2 cards facedowns on the field and end my turn your move Pegasus!"**

"**Okay you got a lucky shot I activate the Spell Toon Kingdom this card is treated as Toon World then I'll activate Shadow Toon I can select your Dragix Knight Grinils of the Wind and inflict 2800 of direct damage straight to you!"**

**Pegasus activates his Spell Card as giant green book appears above Pegasus' head the book open to see a cartoon version of kingdom, then Pegasus activates a Spell Card as the shadow jumps from the book targeting Sakaturou's Dragix Knight Grinils of the Wind, but Sakaturou was ready countering Pegasus' Spell with his Trap Card.**

"**I think not Pegasus I'm no fool I activate Dragix Counter Shield I can negate the activation of your Spell and add Dragix Grinils back to my hand!"**

"**Man, he countered your move Pegasus you gotta think of something cuz Toon World ain't cutting it!"**

"**Yeah the boss is right that Toon World creeps me out!" Ojama Yellow said.**

"**Me too!" Ojama Green added.**

"**Me three!" Ojama Black added on as well as they all hug each other and cry.**

"**I wish you guys would shut up!" Jake said annoyed by them.**

"**Okay here's a move Toon Gemini Elf now I can attack you directly now attack him my pretties!"**

**Toon versions of Gemini Elf appeared on the field. Toon Gemini Elves run around the field before finally kicking Sakaturou in his back and side as falls to the ground.**

**Tragoedia Possess Sakaturou LP 6100**

"**I activate Toon Gemini Elves' Special Ability you lose a random card out of your hand and then I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Hahaha, Pegasus you still using those Toon cards last time I wasn't ready, but this time I am!"**

"**Hey I'm still here I activate a Trap Card it's called Lifeline from the Graveyard I can pay 100 life points times 2 of the monsters I want to bring back by their levels and I choose Shining Dragon and Blackland Fire Dragon!"**

**Jake reveals his Trap Card as a giant light appears in the middle of the field as two of Jake's Dragon returned to the field.**

**Jake LP 7200**

"**Amazing Jake brought back 2 of his monsters by only paying a mere 800 life points and I think he might just might be able to summon that Dragon!" Pegasus thought to himself.**

"**Alright get ready Tragoedia you'll release my friend from your grasp now I sacrifice both of my monsters in order to summon the dragon from both Light and Darkness come to the field…Light and Darkness Dragon!"**

**Light and Darkness Dragon LV8 (ATK 2800)**

**The field explodes in a vortex of Light and Darkness beam the reached high in the sky as a devil wing comes from the right of Light and Darkness beam and an angel wing comes from the left showing a dragon both black and white flies above Jake and his two opposite end dragons.**


	11. Light and Darkness vs Dragix

**Generation Duelist Special-**

**Twas the Duel before Christmas**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. Also this is a Christmas Special so Santa Claus isn't my idea okay.**

**Chapter 10 Light and Darkness vs. Dragix**

"**I knew it Light and Darkness Dragon its spirit resigned in you along with those Ojama creatures!" Pegasus told Jake.**

"**Wait you knew I had them as my spirits?"**

"**Well I did create the game after all of course I know, now let Sakaturou have it!"**

"**Well I can activate the Dark End Dragon's Special Ability I can make him lose 500 points and then send a card to the Graveyard like your Dragix Knight Grinils of the Wind!"**

"**Jake I wouldn't try that if I were you!" Tragoedia Possess Sakaturou warned Jake.**

"**I'll take that risk with my Light and Darkness Dragon I can negate any card you try to activate!"**

"**I look forward to it because I activate Dragix Eclipse I can activate this card when try to target my monster I can negate your monster's Special Ability, but since you'll counter with Light and Darkness Dragon my card has another Special Ability as soon as this card is counter by card effect it can let me Special Summon a Dragix monster like…Dragix Emperor Folvenix!"**

**Sakaturou activate his Trap Card to counter Jake's Dark End Dragon, but Light and Darkness Dragon countered with his' Special Ability destroying the Trap Card, but Sakaturou wanted him to counter his Trap Card allowing him to summon another Dragix monster.**

**Dragix Emperor Folvenix LV8 (ATK ?)**

**Light and Darkness Dragon (ATK 2300)**

**Dark End Dragon (ATK 2100)**

"**You summon a monster whose attack is questionable what are you gonna do with that?"**

"**Dragix Emperor Folvenix has a Special Ability I can select any monster on the field and that card gains its original attack points like your Light and Darkness Dragon!"**

"**Yeah, but your monster is still destroyed!"**

**Dark End Dragon opens its mouth on its chest releasing a black flame blasting Dragix Knight Grinils of the Wind.**

"**That's great and all I can now activate his Special Ability now which means I can Special Summon 2 Dragixs monster, but Light and Darkness Dragon's Special Ability you'll negate both of them it'll lose 1000 Attack points!"**

**Light and Darkness Dragon (ATK 1300)**

"**Man, okay Light End Dragon attack his Dragix Emperor Folvenix!"**

"**Your monster can't it'll be destroyed!"**

"**No it won't you see I can make Light End Dragon lose 500 points and you'll take 1500 attack points!"**

**Dragix Emperor Folvenix (ATK 1300)**

**Tragoedia Possess Sakaturou LP 5700**

"**Okay now I activate my monster's Special Ability, but once again Light and Darkness Dragon will negate it, you know Pegasus in the future making cards that can negate things maybe you should give the controller a choice, but you and you learn!"**

**Light and Darkness Dragon (ATK 800)**

"**He's right I should've hold out when I made that card!"**

"**Don't worry about it Pegasus this card has help win a lot of duels before in the past, but Sakaturou himself has been hard to take down in a duel anyway you did make a one of a kind Deck it's no known weakness beside a removal deck, but sadly neither one of us play that we'll keep trying!"**

"**I'll end my turn with 2 cards facedown!"**

"**I think not Dragix Flare Blast! It's a facedown card that allows me to destroy your facedowns!"**

"**Noooo!"**

**Within an instant Jake's facedown were destroyed leaving his field with nothing, but his 3 dragons.**

"**Now it's time I show you my true power I activate the Spell card Polymerization, but once again your Light and Darkness Dragon will negate that'll give me the ability to play this card, Card of Sanctity we can each draw until have 6 cards now I'll remove Dragix Fusion to Fusion Summon….Dragix Monplix now I can Special Summon this Fusion Monster meet my Dragix Emperor Ugliax!"**

**Dragix Monplix LV5 (ATK 1300)**

**Dragix Emperor Ugliax LV1 (ATK 2000)**

"**He has 2 monsters on his field again!"**

"**Now I'll activate Dragix Level Charm I can equip it to Dragix Knight and now I can level down Dragix Knight and Special Summon a level 1 Dragix monster like…Dragix Chick!"**

**A small baby dragon appeared next to Sakaturou's other monsters.**

**Dragix Chick LV1 (ATK 500)  
><strong>

"**Now I can tune Dragix Knight with Dragix Chick in order to Synchro Summon…When Flames of baby form a Knight dwells into a range becoming a Nova Burst…Synchro Summon the Synchro Tuner Dragix Nova!"**

**Knight of Dragix turns into 3 Synchro rings surrounding Dragix Chick turning into a white star in flash of white light a flaming dragon appeared ready to attack. **

**Dragix Nova LV4 (ATK 900)**

"**Synchro Tuner just like Shanoske it's impossible I thought he was the only one that can find a clear mind to summon an Accel Synchro?" Jake pondered.**

"**I see a new level of summoning Sakaturou must've achieved it by himself and now Tragoedia is unlocking it!" Pegasus explained to Jake.**

"**But how it's nothing like Shanoske's!" **

"**Now I play Monster Reborn come on back Dragix Grinils now I tune Dragix Nova with Dragix Grinils in order to summon….When fire reborn a new Imperial Emperor is created! Synchro Summon! Nova Dragix Emperor Flaming Grinils!"**

**Dragix Nova flies ahead of Dragix Grinils sending flame trail in its path as it turns into 4 fire Synchro rings surrounding Dragix Grinils as it transforms into 6 orange stars in flaming flash of light a new Dragix dragon appeared in crimson red and orange armor. **

**Nova Dragix Emperor Flaming Grinils LV10 (ATK 3800)**

"**I can activate Nova Dragix Emperor Flaming Grinils' Special Ability I send a card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to destroy your Light End Dragon and I'll do the same for Dark End Dragon as well!"**

"**No, the only thing left is my Light and Darkness Dragon and I don't have anything to defend myself either!"**

**Maximillion Pegasus LP 5200**

**Jake LP 7200**

**Tragoedia Possess Sakaturou LP 5700**

"**I can summon Dragix Infirmiere and when is summoned I can Special Summon 1 Dragix monster like my Dragix Knight Grinils of the Wind!"**

**Dragix Infirmiere LV4 (ATK 700)**

"**Now, all 4 of my monster destroy Pegasus now!"**

**All four of Sakaturou's Dragix monsters attack Pegasus leaving him unconscious as Jake looks on in horror.**

**Maximillion Pegasus LP 0**

"**Pegasus!"**

"**Now Jake it's your turn to feel fear Nova Dragix Emperor Flaming Grinils attack his Light and Darkness Dragon with Imperial Steam!"**

**Jake LP 3200**

"**Really Sakaturou I would've thought you had something better than that?" Jake asks him struggling to get up.**

"**O I have reveal Urgent Tuning I'm two my 2 Fusion Tuners with my Nova Dragix Emperor Flaming Grinils in order to Fusion Synchro Summon The Emperor of Grinils has found a new evolution a Red Nova Fusion Synchro Summon! Evolve to a higher level…Red Nova Dragix Imperial Emperor Dragon!"**

**Red Nova Dragix Imperial Emperor Dragon LV12 (ATK 4400)**

"**Say goodbye Jake Red Nova Imperial Dragon attack Jake directly with Imperial Chaos Blast!"**

**Red Nova throws a red chaos ball hitting Jake on contact exploding the entire field knocking both him and Pegasus out.**

"**Noooooooo!"**

**Jake LP 0**

**On the other side of the headquarters the gang heard Jake and Pegasus and tried to hurry to their location, when they arrived they saw Jake and Pegasus unconscious with who they thought was Sakaturou.**

"**Sakaturou is that you?" Tatyana asked him.**

"**Wait what is he doing here though?" Danielle asked the others.**

"**I'm not Sakaturou!" Tragoedia Possess Sakaturou, "Mwhahahahaha!" **

**Tragoedia Possess Sakaturou unleash a black hurricane vortex covering the entire place in a veil of darkness.**

**Meanwhile at the North Pole Shanoske, Kristen, and Buster arrived at Kris' lair to confront him.**

"**Ah Shanoske you've arrived excellent there's only 2 hours left before Christmas and I have all of the stones I can cover this world in darkness and neither you or my dear sister will be able to stop me!" Kris said.**

"**Cut the act Kris I know that's not you, whoever you are you're controlling him release Kristen's brother or else!"**

"**Shanoske I should've known you would've figure it out!" Kris said as the dark creature erupts from his body, "It is I Tragoedia!"**

"**Tragoedia, but Pegasus sealed you away!" Kristen told them.**

"**Well it was partly true, but thanks to your younger brother I have all that I need, but I will still use his body this Santa Claus deck is amazing it does so much good and evil when it want to!"**

"**Hey you use us, use me we was just nothing, but pawns to you is that what you're telling me?" Buster asked him.**

"**Yes I didn't really need you I just used you and what will you do about it?" Tragoedia Possess Kris told him.**

"**If I have to I'll take you down Shanoske help me to realize that now if want to destroy Christmas you'll have to get pass me!" Buster said activating his duel disk.**

"**Fine I'll take all 3 of you on if I have to!" Tragoedia Possess Kris said activating his duel disk.**

"**Fine we'll all duel you Tragoedia I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Shanoske added on activating his duel disk as well as Kristen, "Kristen you sure you can duel?" **

"**Yeah I'm fine I can duel we have to takedown my brother even if his' possess by Tragoedia!"**

"**Alright then!"**

"**Fine before we start it's a 3 on 1 duel I'll start off with 24000 life points while each of you start off with 8000 life points we each can summon a monster but cannot attack until everyone has a full turn, I will go last whichever one of you want to go first be my guest! Now that the rules are set…"**

"**DUEL!"**

**Tragoedia Possess Kris LP 24000**

**Shanoske LP 8000**

**Kristen LP 8000**

**Buster LP 8000**

"**Alright since I worked for you I'll make the first move I'll summon Mystic Tomato in defense mode and end my turn with a facedown!"**

**Mystic Tomato LV4 (DEF 1100)**

"**Alright I take up where Buster left off I summon Snow Cat in Defense Mode and when Snow Cat is summoned I can send 2 others from my deck to the Graveyard!"**

**Snow Cat LV3 (DEF 100)**

"**Now I can send the Snow Cat on the field in order to Special Summon Snow Panther this card gain 200 points for each Snow Cat in my deck and I have 3 which gives my monster an additional 600 attack points!"**

**Snow Panther LV5 (ATK 1500)**

"**Now I activate the Spell Card Snow Stocking all 3 of my Snow Cats are remove from the game, but that's okay I can Special Summon 3 Snow Kitty from my Deck!"**

**Snow Kitty LV2 (DEF 500)**

"**Now I activate Snow Kitty's Special Ability you lose 500 points for each Snow Cat remove from play lose 4500 life points since I have all 3 of my Snow Kitty on my field!"**

**All 3 Snow Kitties shoot 3 Snow Balls hitting Kris as he brace from the impact of the Special Ability **

**Tragoedia Possess Kris LP 19500**

"**Not bad sister is that all?"**

"**I'll end my turn with a facedown and now its Shanoske's turn let him have it Shanoske!"**

"**I'll summon Mystic Piper in Attack Mode!"**

**A magical clown appeared playing a piper appeared on the field.**

**Mystic Piper LV1 (ATK 0)**

"**Now I'll activate Mystic Piper's Special Ability I can tribute him to draw 1 card from my deck and if it's a level 1 I can draw a card again from my deck and I drew the Big One Warrior which lets me draw once more!"**

"**You did all that for 2 cards?"**

"**Yes I did Tragoedia now I'll send a card from my hand to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon The Tricky and I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**The Tricky LV5 (ATK 2000)**

"**Okay finally it's my turn and with it I'll activate the Spell Santa's Beard I can select Kristen's Snow Panther and inflict his Attack Points directly out of her life points!"**

**Kris Spell Card selected Snow Panther as a giant beard slaps Kristen across the face.**

**Kristen LP 5900**

"**Now let's show them our home Kristen let me see our past!"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I activate the Field Spell Santa Claus' Home!" Tragoedia Possess Kris slides the Field Spell in his Field Zone as a house full of Christmas joy and Christmas decorations appeared around them, "Kristen there's thing about your brother you didn't know did you?"**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Better to show you then telling you I'll let you see it for yourself!" **

**A little girl runs into the room to see Mrs. Claus holding a baby in her hands, as Santa sits on the side of bed letting the baby play with his finger.**

"**It's me as a little girl when Kris was born!"**

"**Honey, come meet your baby brother Kris Claus!" Mrs. Claus said as Kristen slowly walks over to her parents to see a little baby boy.**

"**Ho ho, honey it looks like your gonna be a big sister!" Santa Claus said picking her up to let her see Kris.**

"**Tragoedia what does this have to do with Kristen?" Shanoske asked him.**

"**It has everything to do with me the day he was born with darkness and it was day that Maximillion Pegasus came to your house!"**

"**He's right Maximillion Pegasus came to our house and he gave my Dad the Santa Claus Deck, the instructions of where those Christmas Stones were and that Golden Box he promised us not to opened, but how are you involved?"**

"**I was there partly there I was inside of Pegasus himself I creep inside of the darkness of Kris that was calling me and I slept dormant inside of him!"**

"**You're telling me that you used Kristen's little brother for your own gain so you can rule the world and then you use us he was a little boy he could've controlled that darkness who were you to take his freedom from him?" Buster confronted Tragoedia.**

"**Who was I? I was the one who wanted my revenge for 10,000 years I've been imprisoned I have every right to take my revenge out on the world 10,000 years and now I will defeat you but first I Special Summon Santa Reindeer and Santa Elf!"**

**Santa Elf LV4 (ATK 1800)**

**Santa Reindeer LV4 (ATK 1600)**

"**Wait there on my side of the field?" Buster exclaimed seeing Kris 2 monsters on his side of the field, "What is the meaning of this why are these monsters on my side of the field?"**

"**Because of their Special Abilities the Santa Claus Deck is the monster's are Special Summoned to your side of the field and then depend on what their abilities are Kris can use them or their effects activate when the opponent his given the card to!" Kristen explains to Buster and Shanoske.**

"**Now Kristen let's go into our past since Buster has 2 Santa monsters on his side of the field I can Special Summon this Ghost of Christmas Past!"**

**Magical white cloak woman appeared holding a candle in her hand.**

**Ghost of Christmas Past LV10 (ATK 2000)**

"**Not this again, another trip through our past again!" Kristen said annoyed as the Ghost of Christmas Past covers the field in a misty fog showing another flashback of Kris and Kristen.**

"**Remember when we was little how everything was all about you Kristen, I had to be reminded everyday of your perfections, but mom and dad always reminded me, always!"**

**Kristen and the others look over to see Kristen making something special and wonderful for her parents while Kris runs the workshop, but runs into a elf knocking over other elves messing up their work.**

"**Kris Claus can't you be more like your older sister, I mean you know this is a busy time for your father!" Mrs. Claus told him.**

"**But…Mother!"**

"**But nothing young man, go to your room I will deal with you later now go!" Mrs. Claus scolded him pointing to the direction in his room.**

"**I can't believe this there always comparing me to my older sister…I'M ABOUT REAL TIRED OF THIS!" Kris said to himself punching into a nearby glass frame.**

"**That's where I awoken, but I was still too weak to take over!"**

"**You monster you made my brother feed and sink into his own darkness he had no chance to control his angry or understanding of what my mom was telling him!"**

"**It doesn't that moment I was awaken with in his heart and each day I grew!"**

"**That's fine and all, but our friends have already defeated your duel hunters and stop your plans now it's up to us to defeat you and save Christmas!" Shanoske told him.**

"**O Shanoske you know that would be the case only if I didn't find your friend…what you call him o yes…Sakaturou Deviplis!"**

"**No, not him how in the world did you get him?"**

"**It doesn't matter call him by backup plan for you guys I heard about his dueling record so far the only person that can defeat him is you…Shanoske!"**

"**Damn you Tragoedia!"**

**Back at the Fuji Television Headquarters the gang struggles to stop Sakaturou while trying to shut down the power.**

"**Sakaturou I don't know what your problem is, but we will stop you!" Natasha said activating her duel disk as Ericko jumps in activating his duel disk.**

"**DUEL!"**

**Tragoedia Posses Sakaturou LP 8000**

**Natasha LP 8000**

**Ericko LP 8000  
><strong>

"**I'll go first I'll Gemini Elf in Attack Mode and I'll place 2 cards facedown!"**

**Gemini Elf LV4 (ATK 1900)**

"**Alright my move I summon Spell Reactor ****・****RE in Attack Mode and then I'll place 3 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**Spell Reactor ****・****RE LV3 (ATK 1200)**

"**Guys, watch out that's…not Sakaturou!" Jake warns them as Danielle tries to hold him up.**

"**What do you mean, that's Sakaturou the question is why is he here?" Danielle questioned Jake.**

"**I mean look at the aura around him its Darkness…it's a creature Pegasus…sealed up his name is Tragoedia and he's possessing Sakaturou if we can win the duel we can save him….it's the same creature who's Kristen's brother is the main host…we got to defeat Sakaturou!"**

"**But Shanoske is the only person to every beat him!" Tatyana reminds them.**

"**Yeah, but it looks like it's our turn to find a weakness to defeat Sakaturou!" Danielle replied.**

**Sakaturou draws a card from his and sends it to the Graveyard, "Now I activate the Ritual Spell Dragix Spirit in order to Ritual Summon Dragix Gondra and I'll send Dragix Mystic Uqzlia to my Graveyard and now due to its Special Ability I can Special Summon my monster come back to the field Dragix Mystic Uqzlia!"**

**Dragix Gondra LV5 (ATK 2400)**

**Dragix Mystic Uqzlia LV6 (ATK 2100)**

"**Remember my Spell ****Reactor ****・****RE's Special Ability you lose 800 life points sorry about that!"**

**Tragoedia Posses Sakaturou LP 7200**

"**Yes it is your bad because I wanted you to negate my Ritual Monster Summon this allows me to activate this Spell Card Cry of the Dragix I'll remove Dragix Mystic Uqzlia and now I can bring back Dragix Degnew!"**

**Dragix Degnew (ATK 3000)**

"**Now I'll summon Dragix Knight and I'll equip him with Dragix Spear he gains 500 points now Dragix Knight attack Gemini Elf and then Dragix Degnew destroy his **

**Spell ****Reactor ****・****RE!"**

"**I activate the Trap Card Fake Explosion and Damage Summon first I pay 800 life points then I can Special Summon a monster in Defense Mode like this one Trap Reactor****・****Y FI then with Fake Explosion none of our monsters are destroyed and I can summon this monster…** **Summon Reactor****・****SK in Attack Mode!"**

**Trap Reactor****・****Y FI LV4 (DEF 1800)**

**Summon Reactor****・****SK LV5 (ATK 2000)**

**Ericko LP 7200**

"**You'll still take life points both of you!"**

**Natasha LP 7500**

**Ericko LP 5200**

"**I'll end my turn with 3 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

"**Okay Ericko let's work together first I'll switch Gemini Elf to Defense Mode then I'll activate the Machine Angel Ritual I'll send Cosmo Queen to my Graveyard to Ritual Summon…Cyber Angel Dakini with her on the field you'll have to choose which monster you want her to destroy now choose!"**

**Cyber Angel Dakini LV8 (ATK 2700)**

"**I'll choose Dragix Knight!"**

"**Okay Dakini let me have it!" **

**Dakini slashes Dragix Knight in half sending an explosion through the field as the spear that was equipped to Dragix Knight split in half hitting both Natasha and Ericko.**

**Natasha LP 7000**

**Ericko LP 4700**

"**Okay Ericko it's up to you this time!"**

"**I got it I reveal the Trap Card known as Delta Reactor I can now send all 3 of monsters to the Graveyard in order to summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!"**

**Flying Fortress SKY FIRE LV8 (ATK 3000)**

"**So you're planning to destroy my monster with card's Special Ability I see well bring it on!"**

"**Yeah I am it's my turn I activate the Special Ability of my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE I can destroy 1 monster on the field like your Dragix Degnew!"**

"**You wish you could I reveal Prevention Dragix Cage! I can negate your monster's Special Ability and force us into an attack all of your monsters that includes Natasha's as well then I activate Dragix Overload you see I can double my monsters attack!"**

**Ericko LP 1700**

**Natasha LP 0**

"**Natasha lost the duel!"**

"…**And Ericko is far behind I activate the final card Dragix Shower you lose 600 points for each Dragix monster I send from the field and my Graveyard you lose 800 points sorry you lose as well!"**

**Ericko LP 0**

**Ericko and Natasha were pushed back from the blast knocking them out as Tatyana and Sasha go over to check on them.**

"**Mwhahahahaha! I won again there's nobody that can defeat me!"**

**Back at the duel with Shanoske and the others it was Kris turn to make a move.**

**Tragoedia Posses Kris LP ****19500**

**Buster LP 8000**

**Kristen LP 5900**

**Shanoske LP 8000**

"**I'll end my turn with 2 facedowns your move Buster!"**

"**With pleasure I summon Verz Castor when I summon Verz Castor his Special Ability kicks in I can summon Verz Zahhak as well!"**

**Another dark armored warrior appeared next to razor sharp fang dragon.**

**Verz Zahhak LV4 (ATK 1850)**

**Verz Castor LV4 (ATK 1750)**

"**Okay Kris you're Ghost of Christmas Past is about to be part of history!"**

"**I think not Buster I send my card to my Graveyard to inflict 2000 life points to your life points!"**

**Buster LP 6000**

"**Fine I can still destroy one of those Christmas Token with Verz Zahhak attack!"**

**Tragoedia Posses Kris LP ****19450**

"**Okay I end with a facedown Kristen your turn!"**

"**Alright I send Snow Panther to the Graveyard in order to summon Snow Lion now I can remove Snow Panther from my Graveyard and inflict 1500 life points and with that I'll end my turn your move Shanoske!"**

**Snow Lion roars sending a wave of snow hitting Kris.**

**Snow Lion LV7 (ATK 2600)**

**Tragoedia Posses Kris LP ****17950**

"**Alright my move I summon Bri Synchron in Attack Mode now Tricky attack his Christmas Token! And Bri Synchron you attack him directly!"**

**A green mechanical machine appeared next to The Tricky. By Shanoske's command both his monsters attack Kris directly with double punches. **

**Bri Synchron LV4 (ATK 1500)**

**Tragoedia Posses Kris LP 17750**

"**Now make your move Tragoedia!"**

"**I will it's time for the present don't you think sis come on out Ghost of Christmas Present!"**

**A green cloaked man eating food and drinking wine appeared.**

**Ghost of Christmas Present LV10 (ATK 2500)**

"**Not again!"**

**Another fog appears over the field showing present day from early in the week Kristen was inside helping her parents, and then Kris walked in wanted to play with her.**

"**Come on Kristen can't you come and play with me?" Kris asked her.**

"**No asked Lee or something can't see I'm doing something I mean really Kris!"**

"**Kristen dear your father wants to see you can please come here!" Mrs. Claus said to her as she finishes up what she was doing she went to her mother as Kris follows her, "O no dear just Kristen not you Kris."**

**Kris was upset and decides to secretly follow his mother and sister to Santa Claus' room there Kristen and her father talked.**

"**You mean I might be able to take over operations next year you want me to become the new Santa Claus that's amazing!" Kristen was excited to hear the news from her father, but Kris was eavesdropping he ran out on them crying.**

"**O no Kris heard that he wasn't suppose to hear that I explain to my dad that I wouldn't take the job, but I see Kris is living in my shadow I've should've known!"**

"**It's too late for that I summon Santa Kid in Defense Mode to Kristen's field and then on Shanoske's side of the field I Special Summon Santa Sorceress in Defense Mode!"**

**Santa Kid LV2 (DEF 200)**

**Santa Sorceress LV7 (DEF 2600)**

"**Now my Field Spell I can 2 more Christmas Tokens! And so does my attack Christmas Token number 1 attack Bri Synchron and Token number 2, destroy that one of those Snow Kitties and Ghost of Christmas Present destroy Verz Castor!"**

**Buster LP 5200**

**Shanoske 7700**

"**O did I forget to activate Ghost of Christmas Present's Special Ability since 2 monster were summoned I can remove Snow Lion and Verz Zahhak from the game and I'll end my turn with a facedown card!"**

"**Okay Mystic Tomato attack one of those Christmas Tokens!"**

**Buster LP 4800**

"**I can now activate Mystic Tomato's Special Ability in order to summon another monster 1500 Attack Points or lower like this Steelswarm Genesoid in Attack Mode!"**

**Steelswarm Genesoid LV2 (ATK 1000)**

"**Shanoske was right he said I don't need my Divine-Beast and his right I'll end my turn with a facedown card your move Kristen!"**

"**I summon Snow Wolf and now attack one of those Christmas Tokens!"**

**Snow Wolf LV3 (ATK 1500)**

**Tragoedia Posses Kris LP 17650**

"**Okay I'll pick up where they left off Santa Sorceress attack his Ghost of Christmas Present!"**

"**I think not Shanoske I activate Santa Bonnet your attack is negate and then you 500 life points since you all have Santa Monsters on your field you take damage as well!"**

**Shanoske LP 7200**

**Kristen LP 5400**

**Buster LP 3800**

"**Okay it's my turn now I summon Santa Toy and then I'll give up a Christmas Token in order to summon Santa Claus' Wife!"**

**Santa Claus' Wife LV7 (ATK 2400)**

"**Now, Santa Claus' Wife and Ghost of Christmas Past attack Buster and Shanoske!"**

"**I think not I activate the Trap Card Negate Attack sorry your 2 attacks just went bye bye!" Buster said revealing his Trap Card.**

**A blue purplish vortex appeared as all of the monsters blasts vanish into the vortex.**

"**Okay fine I'll end my turn!"**

"**It's my turn I sacrifice my Steelswarm Genesoid in order to summon Steelswarm Caucastag!"**

**Steelswarm Caucastag LV7 (ATK 2800)**

"**But you need 2 monsters to summon that card how were able to do that?" Kris asked him.**

"**Remember my Steelswarm Genesoid it counts as 2 monsters and now I activate the Special Ability of my Steelswarm Caucastag sorry guys I gonna have to destroy all of your monsters!" Buster explained.**

"**Sure go for it Buster!" Kristen told him.**

"**We're right behind you do what you have to do!" Shanoske gives him the thumb ups.**

"**Alright Steelswarm Caucastag destroy all monsters on the field and then attack Kris directly!"**

**Steelswarm Caucastag roars sending a black wave across the field destroying every monster on the field except for itself now that the field was clear Steelswarm Caucastag attack Kris directly.**

**Tragoedia Posses Kris LP 14850 **

"**Alright Kristen it's your turn!"**

"**Okay I summon Snow Warrior in Attack Mode and now I can Special Summon this card Snow Dragon time it's time for a Synchro Summon I tune Snow Dragon with Snow Warrior in order to Synchro Summon…Blizzard calls for a new champion high in a snowing mountain! Synchro Summon…Hail from the sky, Snow Dragon of the Icy Mountain!"**

**Snow Dragon LV4 (ATK 2100)**

**Snow Warrior LV4 (ATK 1400)**

**Snow Dragon of the Icy Mountain LV8 (ATK 2750)**

"**Now, Snow Dragon of the Icy Mountain attack Kris directly with Icy Wind!"**

**Tragoedia Posses Kris LP 12100**

"**Okay I'll wrap up a frontal attack I activate Polymerization I fuse together Dark Magician and Buster Blader in order to Fusion Summon…Dark Paladin my newly required monster gain 500 Attack points for each Dragon Type in the Graveyard and on the field since there 1 on the field and 2 in the Graveyard my monster gains 1500 additional Attack Points!"**

**Dark Magician and Buster Blader flew into the vortex becoming a new monster a magician with the armor and color of Buster Blader but of Dark Magician's body style and clothes.**

**Dark Paladin LV8 (ATK 2900)**

"**Alright Shanoske let him have it Dark Paladin's Attack Points are now 4400!"**

"**Okay you heard her Dark Paladin attack with Dragon Saber Blast!"**

**Tragoedia Posses Kris LP 7700**

"**And I'll end with 2 card facedown your move Kris!"**

"**You will pay for this and I mean pay I activate the Spell Card of Sanctity we each draw until we have 6 cards in our hand and now I'll show you I activate Santa Aurora now all monsters with Santa in their names our Special Summoned to your side of the field come on Santa Claus' Wife, Santa Toy, Santa Kid, Santa Sorceress, Santa Reindeer, and Santa Elf!"**

"**Aw man there back again!" Buster said annoyed.**

"**Yeah and now it's time to see the finally ghost, Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come!"**

**A black cloaked monster with his face hidden appears on the field.**

**Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come LV8 (ATK 3000)**

"**Now see a Christmas that will never come, mwhahahahaha!" Tragoedia Posses Kris shows the gang a future where no one is happy Christmas is gone and Tragoedia in Kris' body rule the planet with an iron fist and any whose tried or dead showing a glimpse of Shanoske, Danielle, Santa Claus and Kristen's Gravestones.**

"**You monster this will never happen!" Shanoske told him.**

"**This horrible!"**

"**Stop Kris just make your move!" Buster said.**

"**I will I tune Santa Elf with Santa Toy in order to Synchro Summon Santa Angel!"**

**A angel wearing Santa Claus' color appeared.**

**Santa Angel LV8 (ATK 0)**

"**Now I activate Santa Gift now I can fuse together Santa Angel with Santa Sorceress in order to Fusion Summon…the man himself Santa Claus!"**

**A gigantic massive humanoid version of Santa Claus himself appeared on the field. **

**Santa Claus LV12 (ATK 4000)**

"**That monster is massive!" Buster said.**

"**It's awfully big for us to take down!" Kristen added on.**

"**It's huge, but remember the old saying the big they are the harder they fall and we can do this together!" Shanoske reminded them, "Now let's take this man down!"**


	12. Ho! Ho! Takedown

**Generation Duelist Special-**

**Twas the Duel before Christmas**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallup and Toei where applicable. All other characters are created to the people that inspire the story. All Pokémon are created by and copyright Satoshi Tajiri and all Pokémon characters in this story. Also this is a Christmas Special so Santa Claus isn't my idea okay.**

**Chapter 11 Ho! Ho! Takedown**

**Back at the Fuji Television Headquarters with no lucky freeing Sakaturou from Tragoedia Tatyana and Sasha steps in to try to stop him.**

"**Sakaturou or Tragoedia whoever you are I won't let you stop us from our mission now let's duel!" Tatyana said activating her duel disk.**

"**Yeah Taty let's show him what us girls can do!"**

"**Fine bring it girls!"**

**Tragoedia Posses Sakaturou LP 8000**

**Tatyana LP 8000**

**Sasha LP 8000**

"**I'll go first Sync Dragix Harmony I can send a Dragix Synchro Monster to draw 2 cards from my deck then I'll activate Card of Destruction we all send our card from our hands to the Graveyard and then I'll summon Defender of the Dragixs and I'll place 2 cards facedown and end my turn!"**

**Warrior with a flame shield appeared.**

**Defender of Dragix LV4 (DEF 2200)**

"**Alright it's my go I summon Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan and then I'll place 2 cards facedown and activate Emergency Assistance to Special Summon Master Kyonshee and then to End my turn I'll play Luminous Cloud I can I'll give up both my monsters in order to Special Summon…Dragon Lady!"**

**Two kung-fu warrior appeared a woman and a masked man, but within minutes of their summoning Tatyana activates her Spell Card a giant cloud appears taking the place of the 2 monsters was a warrior woman appeared with 2 double blades ready to strike.**

**Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan LV4 (ATK 1700)**

**Master Kyonshee LV4 (ATK 1750)**

**Dragon Lady LV8 (ATK 2500)**

"**Okay my turn I play Monster Reborn come on back Fortune Lady Earth and then the Premature Burial Spell Card I pay 800 of my life points and then I can select a Fortune Lady out my Graveyard like Fortune Lady Thundery!"**

**Sasha LP 7200**

**Fortune Lady Earth LV6 (ATK ?)**

**Fortune Lady Thundery LV4 (ATK ?)**

"**Now my Fortune Lady Thundery has a Special Ability I can Special Summon as many level 4 or lower Fortune Ladies like these two Fortune Lady Water and Fortune Lady Fire!"**

**Fortune Lady Water LV4 (ATK ?)**

**Fortune Lady Fire LV2 (ATK ?)  
><strong>

"**Remember Fortune Lady Water since I have 3 other Fortune Ladies I can draw 3 card from my deck then Fortune Lady Fire since she was Special Summoned by a Fortune Lady Card I can destroy your defender and you take damage since its attack is 600 you take 600 life points!"**

**Tragoedia Posses Sakaturou LP 7400**

"**Alright now my Fortune Ladies attack him directly!"**

**By Sasha's command all four of her Fortune Ladies attack Sakaturou directly, but Sakaturou didn't budge a bit from the onslaught.**

**Tragoedia Posses Sakaturou LP 5200**

"**Okay and I'll end my turn now your move Sakaturou or Tragoedia!"**

"**Okay you say so I'll play Graceful Charity I'll draw 3 cards and discard 2 and then I'll activate the Ritual Spell Dragix Spirit in order to Ritual Summon Dragix Gondra and then I'll attack Fortune Lady Fire!"**

**Dragix Gondra LV5 (ATK 2400)**

**Sasha LP 5000**

"…**And with that a card facedown your move ladies!"**

"**Okay my turn I activate Flying Dragon Swirl I can select Dragon Lady and I'll send 4 Dragons from my deck to the Graveyard so my Dragon Lady can 300 points for each Dragon I send to my Graveyard and then I'll equip her with Lighting Saber she gains another 300 additional attack points which gives her 1500 Attack Points!"**

**Tatyana showed Sakaturou the four dragons she sent to the Graveyard as four different colors appears from Tatyana's Graveyard surrounding Dragon Lady.**

**Dragon Lady (ATK 4000)**

"**Now, Dragon Lady attack his Dragix Gondra with Lighting Saber!"**

**Tragoedia Posses Sakaturou LP 3600**

"**Now if I half her attack and I can attack you directly go ahead Dragon Lady!"**

"**I think not Dimension Wall so sorry about that Tatyana you take the damage this time not me!"**

**A vortex appeared as Dragon Lady, flies into the vortex hitting Tatyana in her back instead of Sakaturou.**

**Tatyana LP 6000**

"**Okay fine I'll end my turn!"**

"**Okay I'll pick up where Tatyana left off I'll activate Fortune Lady Earth's Special Ability you take 400 life points and then there levels will go up now Fortune Ladies attack him directly!"**

**Tragoedia Posses Sakaturou LP 3200**

"**I think not I'll play Negate Attack your turn is done and mines begin!"**

"**Fine I'll place a card facedown your turn!"**

"**Okay and with pleasure I'll remove 4 Dragixs Monster from my Graveyard in order to summon…Dragix Emperor – Flame Hawk of the Sky!"**

**Dragix Emperor – Flame Hawk of the Sky LV12 (ATK 4000)**

**A giant hawk covered in flames arrives, surrounding Sakaturou as he smiles evilly as he activates his hawk's Special Ability.**

"**I activate my monster's Special Ability first off none of your Spells and Traps can be activate and then all the monsters on the field beside my monster is destroyed, for half of my monster's attack!"**

**Dragix Emperor – Flame Hawk of the Sky (ATK 2000)**

"**Let's indulge in this some more I activate Tremendous Fire first up both you ladies will take 1000 life points of damage and then I'll take 500 points of damage!" **

**Tragoedia Posses Sakaturou LP 3200**

**Sasha LP 4000**

**Tatyana LP 5000**

"**Now for the fun part I'll activate Dragix Fusion I can Fusion Summon from either my field or Graveyard I'll send back to my deck Dragix Emperor Degnew, Dragix Degnew, Dragix Emperor Upbab, and Dragix Chick in order to Fusion Summon this monster come on out…Dragix Emperor Knight Degnew "The Ultimate One"!"**

**Dragix Emperor Degnew "The Ultimate One" LV12 (ATK 4500)**

"**Ladies this duel has been fun while its last, but I'm sorry you lose my two monsters will attack, now go!"**

"**But our life points will still be safe we'll still have enough!" Sasha explains to Sakaturou.**

"**No you won't I activate the Spell Dragix Overload now my monsters attack points will be double and now that gives my Dragix Hawk 4000 just enough to defeat Sasha!"**

**Sasha LP 0**

"…**And for you Tatyana my monster has 9000 attack points and now this duel is over!"**

**Tatyana LP 0**

"**Nooooooo!" Both girls scream from the ongoing two attacks knocking them out, leaving only Danielle to step in to challenge Sakaturou.**

"**Danielle looks like you're the only one left seems like it what can you do?" Tragoedia Posses Sakaturou asked her.**

"**More than you can think I can!" Danielle responded activating her duel disk, "Now bring it on!" **

"**DUEL!"**

**Danielle LP 8000**

**Tragoedia Posses Sakaturou LP 8000**

"**I'll go first I'll activate Dark Phoenix Fusion and now I can Fusion Summon Dark Phoenix in Defense Mode and I'll end my turn!"**

**Dark Phoenix LV11 (DEF 1500)**

**Danielle LP 7000**

"**Wait, why did Danielle take 1000 life points?" Ericko asked recovering from his duel.**

"**When my mom activates Dark Phoenix Fusion she takes 1000 life points she's doesn't really use that card, but Sakaturou must got her enrage," Natasha explained.**

"**That's good and all, but why did she put it in Defense Mode, it doesn't make since though?" He replied.**

"**I don't know Dark Phoenix has a powerful attack, but with the cards Sakaturou been playing I don't even know, she's probably playing it safe my guess!"**

"**Okay Danielle next time Attack Mode would've made since I had nothing anyway I'll summon Dragix Knight now slash that Dark Phoenix!"**

**Dragix Knight LV4 (ATK 1900)**

**The knight of Dragix pulls his blade from his back and slashes Dark Phoenix in half.**

"**Okay your turn Danielle!"**

"**I'll I play Phoenix Fusion now I can Special Summon this monster Phoenix Fox and due to its Special Ability you 500 points of damage and I'll end my turn!"**

**Phoenix Fox LV6 (ATK 2400)**

**Tragoedia Posses Sakaturou LP 7500 **

"**Wait Danielle why you didn't attack him?" Ericko asked.**

"**Everybody knows when Phoenix Fusion is activated the monster that used to Fusion Summoned it cannot attack the same turn it was summoned!" Jake told Ericko.**

"**O so she has to wait?"**

"**Yup, but my mom is duel weird she's leaving herself open and not in a good way!" Natasha noticed.**

"**It might be part of a strategy of hers!"**

"**Yeah I hope so!"**

"**Okay Danielle I activate Polymerization I can now fuse together these 3 Dragix in my hand in order to Fusion Summon Dragix Knight Draco – The Dragon Winged Beast!"**

**Dragix Knight Draco – The Dragon Winged Beast LV10 (ATK 3200) **

**A knight warrior with body parts of dragon as his armor appears.**

"**Then I'll give my Knight, the Blade of Dragix he gains 300 points for each Dragix in my Graveyard 900 additional attack and now my monsters will attack!"**

**Dragix Knight LV4 (ATK 2800)**

**Danielle LP 3400**

"**Make you move Danielle!"**

"**I will I activate Magical Stone Excavation I'll send 2 card from my hand to the Graveyard to bring back Phoenix Fusion and once again I'll activate it! Come on out Phoenix Queen!"**

**Phoenix Queen LV7 (ATK 2700)**

"…**And then I'll summon Phoenix of Hope in Defense Mode and with that I'll end my turn!"**

**Phoenix of Hope LV4 (DEF 2400)**

"**Okay Danielle I thought being Shanoske's girlfriend I thought you would've learn how to duel right or to hold your own or something I guess not your own daughter could out duel you!"**

"**Hey that's my mom you're talking about never underestimate my mom she'll prove you wrong!"**

"**Natasha I can handle this I'll show Sakaturou what I can do now Sakaturou make your move so I can end this duel!"**

"**Fine if you say so I'll play the Spell Offering to the Doomed now I can destroy your Phoenix Queen now that she's gone, Dragix Knight slash her Phoenix of Hope in half!"**

**Knight of Dragix jumps high in the sky slashing Phoenix of Hope in half leaving Danielle wide open for an direct attack from Dragix Knight Draco – The Dragon Winged Beast.**

"**Alright attack her now Dragix Knight Draco – The Dragon Winged Beast!"**

**Dragix Knight spins his blade staff slashing Danielle across the chest, but she didn't budge at all and just stood there. **

**Danielle LP 200**

"**Oh no Danielle only has 200 life points!" Tatyana exclaimed bracing from the worst.**

"**Mom hang on please!"**

"**I end my turn Danielle one more turn and you'll lose I hope you've had fun losing this duel as much as I did thrashing you!"**

**Danielle just stood there in quiet without saying nothing as everyone calls out to her she looks at her deck and draws a card sending a flaming shock wave throughout the field as the Phoenix Spirit erupts from her body.**

"**What is this how this can be a spirit hosted in a body like that what power?" Tragoedia observed being over powered by the spirit of the Phoenix erupting from Danielle.**

"**This is our true power Tragoedia I let you purposely let my life points get below 2000 for me to activate my Forbidden Spell!" Danielle and Phoenix said together in unity set.**

"**What do you mean?"  
><strong>

"**I show you what I mean I activate the Spell Card Force of the Phoenix!"**

"**Mom you activated that card!" Natasha exclaimed.**

"**It's that card Danielle doesn't use that card unless she have to, she even forbidden herself from using it unless emergencies only!" Tatyana said.**

"**Now I can remove Phoenix, Dark Phoenix, Phoenix Queen, and Phoenix Fox from my Graveyard and now I automatically win the duel Tragoedia this duel is over your hold on Sakaturou is over be gone now Phoenix activate Phoenix Force!"**

**The spirit of Phoenix flew from Danielle, slamming into Sakaturou as the spirit of Tragoedia is destroyed leaving Sakaturou giving him back his control.**

"**Noooooooo!"**

**Tragoedia LP 0**

"**Danielle you did it!" Tatyana said running over to hold Danielle up.**

"**Yeah I…did it please…check on Sakaturou!"**

"**He's fine mom…he's just fine!" Natasha tells them.**

"**Jake hurry up and shut down the power now!" Ericko tell him as he gets and walks over to the control room shutting down the power.**

"**Okay we did it now it's up to Shanoske let's hope he can stop Kris!" Jake tells the others.**

**Within seconds the Darkness covering the Earth was extinguish only place having the darkness left was the North Pole.**

"**No, what is going on my power's there weakening?" Tragoedia Posses Kris notices the darkness is disappearing.**

**Tragoedia Posses Kris LP 7700**

**Shanoske LP 7200**

**Kristen LP 5400**

**Buster LP 3800**

"**Yes, Shanoske that means you're friends defeated Sakaturou and now it's our turns to defeat him and everything we'll go back to normal!" Kristen told them.**

"**Yeah now let's see if we can hold out against this attack of Santa Claus!" Shanoske reminded them.**

"**O Shanoske I really hate you remember this Spell!" Kris shows him the Spell Card as his eyes widen.**

"**No not that Spell Card!"**

"**Yes Shanoske its Santa Beard now I can select Dark Paladin and remember he has 4400 Attack Points and now it'll come out of your life points!"**

**Shanoske LP 2800**

"**Shanoske hang in there!" Buster said to him as Shanoske struggles to get up from the blast that Kris sent to him.**

"**I can tell you guys right now your all going down I activate United we Stand and I'll equip to Santa Claus and Axe of Despair to my Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, now Santa Claus attack Kristen's Dragon of the Icy Mountain!"**

**Santa Claus (ATK 6400)**

**Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (ATK 4000)**

**Kristen LP 1750**

"**Kristen are you okay?" Buster asked her.**

"**Yeah I'm okay you watch out for his attack!"**

"**Now Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come attack Steelswarm Caucastag!"**

**Buster LP 2600**

"**Now Candy Cane Shower you both lose 400 points for each Santa Monster there's 3 so 1200 from all 3 of yall!"**

**Within seconds the skies rained of Candy Canes hitting the gang as they try to dodge the upcoming candy cane shower attack.**

**Shanoske LP 1600**

**Kristen LP 150**

**Buster LP 1000**

"**Make your move I'll place 1 card facedown on the field there's nothing you can do to stop me nothing I will rule this world!"**

"**No you won't we won't let you!" Shanoske told him.**

"**Try me I'll give you one last turn only one last turn!"**

"**Fine I draw I'll activate Pot of Greed I can draw 2 cards from my deck meet my Mystical Space Typhoon I'll destroy that facedown card sorry Kris you won't be able to stop us now were on a role!"**

"**You I activate Rush Reckless I give my Santa Claus 700 extra Attack Points now try and stop me!"**

**Santa Claus (ATK 7100)**

"**Okay now what?"**

"**There's plenty where it came from I'll place a card facedown and I'll end my turn your move Kristen make it count!"**

"**I will with this facedown card since I have 6 cards with Snow in their names removed from the game I can activate Snow Assault you lose 3000 life points I'm sorry about that Kris and then I'll end my turn with a facedown card your move Shanoske!"**

**Tragoedia Posses Kris LP 4700 **

"**You'll pay for that I reveal Battle Fusion I select Dark Paladin and now my monster gains all of Dark Paladin's Attack Points!"**

**Santa Claus (ATK 12000)**

"**How can I defeat that beast?" Shanoske said to the others.**

"**No Shanoske you can do it attack we have your back!" Buster told him.**

"**Yeah his right we got your back now attack!"**

"**Okay I'll trust you guys I activate Diffusion Wave Motion I pay 1000 life points and now Dark Paladin can attack all your monsters at once now Dark Paladin attack with Diffusion Saber Blast!"**

**Dark Paladin flies above Shanoske in the center of the field releasing the Saber Wave Blast!"**

"**Shanoske I see you're as crazy as your friends Dark Paladin's Attack Points is 4900 there's no way you can defeat my monster!"**

"**Yes he can I reveal my facedown card Berserk Scales Dark Paladin gains 1000 Attack Points!" Kristen said revealing her Spell Card.**

**Dark Paladin (ATK 5900)**

"**That's still not enough to defeat him!" Shanoske told her.**

"**Yes it is it's my turn to help Shanoske I reveal Battle Fusion Dark Paladin gain Santa Claus' Attack Points meaning Dark Paladin's Attack is now…." Buster tells Shanoske activating his facedown card.**

"…**179000 ATTACK POINTS IMPOSSIBLE!"**

"**Dark Paladin finish this duel off…Kris the nightmare is over!"**

"**Nooooooooooooo!"**

**Tragoedia LP 0**

**Dark Paladin's Attack sent a shining light destroying all of Kris' monsters and wiping Tragoedia's control over Kris destroying as well, knocking Kris out as Kristen runs over to him.**

"**Kris…Kris…wake up!" Kristen shakes him up.**

"**Ugh…Kristen is that…you?" Kris said opening his eyes slowly as Kristen cries holding Kris tightly.**

"**Buster go and release Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus!" Shanoske tells him as he hurries to Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus.**

"**Got it!"**

"**Shanoske call the others!" Kristen said as some of the elves come out helping Kristen with Kris.**

"**I got it, I'm calling now!"**

**Back at the Fuji Television Headquarters Danielle's phone rings she's picks it up se Shanoske's number.**

"**Hey Shanoske it looks like you did it!" Danielle answered her phone.**

"**Yeah we did it how's everyone?"**

"**There fine Sakaturou still recovering the cops came taking away the Duel Hunters except for Buster they can't seem to find him?"**

"**Yeah he's with me; he just helped us defeat Kris!"**

"**Defeat Kris you did it that's great!"**

"**Yeah we'll need a pick up if you don't mind!"**

"**Okay I'll get on it now we're leaving anyway!"**

"**Okay see ya soon!"**

**Shanoske hangs up the phone and enters inside Santa's Workshop as he see Santa Claus preparing to leave for his route.**

"**Ho ho ho, Shanoske how can I every thank you and you're friends for saving my life and Christmas as well?"**

"**No thanks at all Santa I'm just glad we we're able to help I guess Danielle was right I can't keep withdrawing myself from my friends and family," Shanoske replied.**

"**She's right you know a woman is mostly always right you sure I can't do anything for you?"**

"**Well there's this guy he has a good soul, just lost could you let him help you!"**

"**You mean Buster…well I don't know about that, but you do have a point sure I can show him the Christmas Spirit Ho ho ho!"**

"**Thank you Santa!"**

**Kristen and Kris walk towards Santa and Shanoske.**

"**Dad I want to say I'm sorry for everything I did and done, I didn't mean to!" Kris tells him.**

"**No Kris I'm sorry for not listening to you or taking your feeling into consideration and I'll promise to listen and spend time with you more, but right now I have to deliver those gifts okay," Santa replies hugging Kris, "Kristen will you like to come?"**

"**No Dad I've learn something that I think it should be a Father and Son thing not a Father and Daughter thing why don't you let Kris go with you?" Kristen tell her Father.**

"**You're sure?"  
><strong>

"**Yeah he needs you and beside I'm tired anyway so why don't you take him with you and show him you really do care!" Kristen tells her father kissing him on the cheek walking over to Shanoske.**

"**Ho ho ho, Kris how would you like to come with me?" **

"**Really I can?"**

"**Yup time's a wasting and I need some help for all these present to be delivered on time!" Santa told him as Kris jumps on the sleigh as Santa pulls off the leaving Shanoske, Buster, Kristen, and Mrs. Claus behind within minutes after Santa leaves Pegasus' Private Jet arrives and Natasha was the first one to jump out of the plane running over to Shanoske and tackling him in the snow.**

"**Daddddyyyyy!"**

"**Natasha, you're okay I hope those guys weren't too tough on you?"**

"**Dad I can handle myself of course!"**

"**That's my girl!"**

**Within moments Tatyana rushed tackling Shanoske as well knocking him into the snow as he tries to push her off.**

"**Dammit Tatyana, what was that gosh that hurt how about I punch you in your face!" Shanoske said upset rubbing his head.**

"**I was just so happy to see you!" She said.**

"**I see, but damn we've already been through enough!" Shanoske replied.**

**As the gang all surrounds Shanoske, Kristen, Mrs. Claus, and Buster to congratulate them on their victory over Tragoedia.**

"**Yooo hooo kiddies we have a schedule to make Christmas is almost here and it's time for my beauty sleep so if you want to stay here that's fine, if not come on!" Pegasus tells them as most o the gang runs to the jet.**

"**So, Buster this is it you got a new job make it the best you can and you know where to find us the same goes for you too Kristen!" Shanoske tells them both.**

"**Yeah I hear ya and next time I'll win!" Buster tells him.**

"**Sure and Kristen thank you for helping find my meaning of Christmas I hope we'll meet again soon!" Shanoske tells her as she hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek he pulls away and run to the jet as it takes off the gang waves at Kristen, Mrs. Claus, and Buster before leaving.**

**Meanwhile Santa and Kris are enjoying their time together delivering presents across the globe while the gang is back at their homes as they go to sleep and wait for Christmas Morning.**

"**I'm so tired we really gotta stop this saving the world thing let others do it cuz I'm tired of not being a regular teenager," Shanoske thought to himself getting his bed falling asleep.**

**The Next Morning Natasha woke up and ran to her dad's room jumping on his bed up and down.**

"**Dad…Dad…Dad…it's Christmas!" Natasha screams as she runs around the house waking up the others in the house.**

"**Okay honey I'm up gosh…I'm up!" Shanoske climbs out of bed walking down stairs to see Natasha along with his family downstairs opening up Christmas Presents.**

"**Dad come on and open your presents too!"**

"**I'm coming give me a minute okay?" Shanoske tells her as he walks over to the window and looks outside as seen snow falling from the sky and a white feather falling landing in front of the window.**

"**Shanoske you okay?" Danielle asked him.**

**He wipes a tear and turns to Danielle, "Yeah I'm doing fine…just fine now let's go open those presents!" He puts his arms around her and walks towards the Christmas Tree and opens presents with his family and friends.**

**Credits**

**Starring**

**Shanoske Mykel**

**Danielle Lashay**

**Jake Sullivan**

**Tatyana Parham**

**Natasha Lashay**

**Sasha Yurama**

**Ericko**

**with **

**Maximillion Pegasus **

**Special Appearance by **

**Sakaturou Deviplis **

**Introducing in this movie**

**Tragoedia**

**Santa Claus**

**Mrs. Claus**

**Kris**

**Kristen**

**Dai**

**Buster**

**with**

**Landon & London **


End file.
